


Maelstrom Kingpin

by Shawn129



Series: Vampire Naruto [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Naruto, Power 2014, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Drug Dealing, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Open Marriage, Slang, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Half Japanese and Half black Naruto, now goes by Nicholas St. Patrick, rises to become the biggest Kingpin, New York has ever seen. Dealing with werewolves, vampires, and witches that want his spot, watch as the true first ever Immortal show that just because he is in a younger body, he's still the best.
Series: Vampire Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Life isn't fair, no one knows this more than I. I was born to the Fourth Hokage, and The Princess of the Uzumaki Clan, a life I should've had was taken from me when they were killed, saving my life. There so called friends abandoned me, so I grew to hate others. Then on my 5th birthday my life changed, I was given purpose, My mother sacrificed herself to give me the power to protect my self, and I used it to do what I needed to do, I slaughtered the Uchiha, and was making strides to bring forth a everlasting peace, till Hagoromo showed his wrinkled face and destroyed my body with his Goudama. My physical body was reduced to ash, and I was trapped here, as my immortal spirit is bound to these lands, I have no afterlife to look forward too.

I have watched as my people all killed each other, and the landscape changed, kingdoms and civilizations rising and falling, it was all one big cycle, humans bred war and death. They all are nothing but sheep, and if I was still able to physically interact with them, I would've been there to end their pain and bring forth a new age. That's how I thought at first, but I soon asked myself why would I care what humans want, soon as I get the chance to get back on the Other Side, I'll live for myself and my family.

Beyond The Veil

The Originals.* Naruto scoffed as he walked through the streets of New York, "I'm the true vamp around here."

Almost 1000 years ago, vampires reentered the world to join Werewolves and witches,

"Are you still complaining?" Shinigami asked

"I'm bored."

"So you keep saying." Shinigami sighed as he walked over to Naruto as they watched a man and woman get hit by a car, "The Shinto pantheon is leaving to a new world."

"What's that got to do with me? You all said I can't do anything or go anywhere. My spirit is stuck here."

"True, we're going to resurrect you. As an African American."

"Okay, I've watched how they've been treated, reminds me of jinchurriki's in a way." Naruto said

"Yes. Anyway, your chakra will be severely crippled. Youll probably only capable of your Rasengan, Clones, and Lightning Blade."

"Don't care let's do this." Naruto said

"Okay, but understand this. You must awaken your vampirism again. And I gave you something else."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So how does this work?"

"Simple, I insert you where I think is best." Death said causing Naruto nod before he vanished in a flash of white light as Death with a chuckle left forever turning his back on this world, leaving it in the hands of Naruto

1985, Jamaica Queens, New York

On October 10, Kimiko Shinoda, daughter of Yakuza boss gave birth to a half African American son, she named the boy Naruto, but his father named him Nicholas.

The family of 3 lived happy lives until a CEO high off cocaine, ran them off the road, leaving young Naruto alone

Currently, the young boy was standing before his uncles and grandparents, "Naruto." Kenchi boss of the Yakuza said getting the 6-year-olds attention, "I will set you up with a place to live, and introduce you to one of my business partners."

"Tou-sama, why can't we bring him with us?"

"A half nigger child will not be welcome in the family." Kenchi said coldly, "He's not one of us, and he never will be."

Naruto looked at his grandfather emotionlessly,

"You are all that's left of my daughter, for her I will help you take care of yourself." Kenchi said before he nodded to a Mexican man in the corner, "This is Martin Madrazo. Your new boss."

"I'll take good care of him." Martin smirked

That was the last time Naruto ever saw his mothers side of the family, he didn't care

When Naruto began working for Martin, he started off light, selling junk food in school along with test answers all the way up to middle school while acting as a lookout when around the older dealers who were working.

When he became a teenager, Naruto started selling weed and cocaine, while still going to school, he was a Straight A student which surprised everyone, he also looked out for his little cousin James and his friend Tommy the only white kid in their neighborhood,

1997

Currently, Naruto was in school talking to a girl, Stephanie Santiago the half-black niece of the leader of the Soldado Nation, a Puerto Rican street gang,

"Come out with me." Naruto smiled

"Boy, "

"St. Patrick, stop talking." the caucasian teacher said

"Shut up bitch." Naruto retorted causing the man to frown and walk out to grab the principal as everyone muttered amongst themselves a few laughing

Naruto was about to talk but his pager went off, with a frown he checked it and nodded, before he got up and left the class much to Stephanie's confusion before the teacher and principal entered and saw Naruto missing

Naruto left the school and headed to a payphone, "Go." Naruto said

"Tournament for control of New York begins tonight. All vamps, witches, and wolves have the choice to not participate. The winner gets a cash prize after each fight, win the entire tournament and control of New York belongs to you, or your coven, or your pack for a century. Do you wish to participate?"

"Yes." Naruto smirked

"Be at the Foundation, tonight."

Naruto hung up the phone, he was very eager for this, New York was brimming with people that wanted control, the land was spelled so that werewolves that lived here for longer than 3 months had access to their wolfly nature 24/7 since Vampires had daylight rings. witches kept to themselves and as long as their toes weren't stepped on they would u do the spells that protected the supernatural community, as well as the spell that gave vampires the ability to have children.

"Hey."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked over

shoulder to see Stephanie, "You still want to go out?" she asked causing Naruto to smirk

The two walked toward their neighborhood, "Abuelo said that the tournament begins tonight. All super strength, and speed will be suppressed. Will you participate?"

"Of course. The tournament is only open to those born in New York. A vampire has never won because of the whole wolf venom thing. I plan on being the first."

"Then maybe you should be careful with your intention of dating me." Stephanie said her eyes glowing yellow as she smirked at Naruto

"I love to live dangerously." Naruto said causing Stephanie to shake her head

"Seriously, do you really think we can work. Our species has been at war with each other for centuries." Stephanie replied before Naruto turned to face her

"A war, how no one knows began. I don't care about what other wolves and vamps think. I want you, since we were 13 we've been flirting with each other, I want more."

Stephanie nodded, "I do too." she said grabbing his hand, "Whatever the consequences of us doing this, I'm willing to pay. All I will say is that you keep it real with me always. No lies no secrets."

"I promise." Naruto said with a nod before the payphone rung

The two looked at each other in confusion before Naruto answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Nicholas St. John."

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"A friend of Martin Madrazo. Martin says your down to make money and rise up in the world is this true?"

"Hell yeah, I'm with whatever."

"Good. Let's meet, I'll page you an address, be there."

Naruto frowned an hung up, "What's that?"

"One of Martin's friends has an opportunity for me. He wouldn't say over the phone but it should put me higher in the business." Naruto said getting a nod from Stephanie

"I'll come."

"You sure?" Naruto asked

Stephanie nodded,

The duo walked to their apartment building and went were co fused when they found themselves at the Landlord's door, "You got to be shitting me." Naruto said before he knocked

A middle-aged white man with a cane answered the door, "Nicholas, I didn't know you were bringing company."

"And I didn't know you worked for Martin."

"I don't work for anyone. Martin happens to be an associate. Come in."

The teens walked into the apartment, watching as Lester got into his wheelchair, "Martin has told me that you are fast and strong. As well as dependable, it's for that I'm extending the opportunity to work with me on a few jobs. Complete them I'll see money into your pocket."

"What's the jobs?" Stephanie asked causing Lester to look at her and to Naruto

"We are together." Naruto said causing Lester to sigh

"Assassinations, and robberies. Are you in?"

"Yes." Naruto said, he had yet to kill anyone in this life when he hung himself to get into transition, he immediately began to feed on blood bags and only blood bags

"Good." Lester said before he tossed a book bag to Naruto, "Initiation. Do you know Jay/Norris?

"Some big tech guy, who invented LifeInvader." Stephanie said

"He's the CEO of Lifeinvader, founded the company in his parents' pool house in Connecticut and later made a fortune off selling the personal information of over a billion people who used Lifeinvader to corporations and the government. Tomorrow he has a presentation of prototype mobile phone, your job is to rig it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Ok." He said before he turned and left with Stephanie behind him, "I'm going to need a ride."

"I got you." Stephanie smirked

Naruto and Stephanie split up going home and changing into some all-black clothes, although Naruto was wearing his all-red Jordan 4's

The duo walked to a parking lot and Naruto watched as Stephanie with a wire jimmied the lock and opened the car before she proceeded to hotwire it,

Smiling in accomplishment Stephanie looked at Naruto who was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto smiled as he walked to the passenger side and got in, "Who taught you that?"

"My Tio runs a chop shop when he used to babysit me, he took me on a few licks with him." Stephanie answered as she drove off, "So what's the plan?"

"You keep the car running, and I break in and rig the prototype." Naruto shrugged

"You say so." Stephanie said

Naruto leaned his head back against the headrest watching as the sun began to set, "So what are your plans for the future?" He asked

"I don't know, really. Never really thought about it. You?'

"I plan on being at the top of the food chain, in whatever route that's open."

"A kingpin?" Stephanie asked and got a shrug from Naruto

"It's fast money, and nobody does acts of violence better than me." Naruto said

"Your talking about murder." Stephanie replied

"So far you're the only killer in the car." Naruto said causing Stephanie to look at him, "I know how you lycanthropes awaken your wolfly nature. So who did you kill?"

"My mom's boyfriend." Ste0hanie said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "He came into my room one night, tried to touch me so I killed him."

Naruto was frowning, "I'm so-"

"I liked it." Stephanie said with a frown, "I didn't have to kill him, I wanted to."

"The guy tried to molest you. He had to go." Naruto replied causing Stephanie to nod before she pulled over outside of the LifeInvader building, "Okay, I'll be back.'

Naruto got out of the car with the backpack and sped to the wall and peeked to see a security guard letting someone put and easily he blurred behind the guard into the building, avoiding cameras Naruto sped up the stairs and found the device,

Quickly Naruto reached into the backpack and got the device Lester gave him and outfitted it to the prototype before he left and got back into the car with Stephanie pulling off,

Stephanie drove the car to an empty parking lot and ripped the steering wheel out of place as she used her shoulder to bump the door off its hinges, as Naruto simply got out, " You know wiping your prints or bringing gloves could've solved that right?" He asked

"I forgot," Stephanie said before the two walked down the block to a building as a bouncer looked at them

"Names." The bouncer demanded

"Nicholas St. Patrick."

"Stephanie Santiago."

The bouncer checked his list and nodded before he got out the way and opened the door, allowing the two to enter,

The two walked to a booth, "You hungry?" He asked

"Yeah." Stephanie nodded as she took off her jacket as a waitress walked over

"Can I get a O Negative and whatever she wants."

Stephanie gave her order and the two made small talk, and as Naruto got his blood while Steph got her pork chops, Naruto's friend walked over

"What's up K." Naruto said as Kanan looked at him

"Sup, everyone saying your fighting."

"Yup."

"Why? You want out the hood?" Kanan asked

"I want money." Naruto said

"I hear you, Breeze said we can start moving more weight when he re-up with D-Mob."

"Weed and crack rocks." Naruto scoffed, "We need to expand, dog."

"Whatever nigga, just be careful. Crow and D-Mob want the city, and they will come after you if you do to good."

"Let them old niggas try." Naruto smirked

Kanan looked to Stephanie and shook his head before he walked off,

Later

Naruto was soon in the center of a ring full of rowdy, werewolves and vampires as his opponent stood across from him, Trick a vampire from Staten Island he ran with Crow a big-time dealer who killed an entire werewolf family to gain control of New York

"I'm going to beak you in two, homeboy." Trick smirked

"My money is on me, kicking yo bitch ass all night long." Naruto cracked his neck

The horn sounded off and immediately Trick rushed Naruto who ducked forward and turned to punch Trick but the man parried the hit and gave an uppercut that sent Naruto stumbling back before Trick grabbed him and tossed him into a banister

Trick tried to grab Naruto but he found around Trick and kicked his knee before kicking the back of his head into the banister

Trick with his nose broken tried to get up and fire on Naruto who caught his arm and with a judo flip slammed him into the ground before two fast jabs into Trick's face had him writhing in pain before Naruto flipped onto his stomach and kicked Trick's face slamming his head into the ground

Naruto hopped off of Trick who was temporarily dead when Trick's buddy Nyne his next opponent ran up on him

Naruto turned and ate a flying kick from Nyne causing him to stumble back into a crowd member that elbowed him in the back of his head sending him forward as the man grabbed his ankles and Nyne kicked him in the jaw before the man kicked him in the torso sending him back into the circle

Nyne tried to kick Naruto in the stomach but Naruto rolled away up to his feet and jumped forward with a superman punch. Nyne stumbled back before Naruto gave a spartan kick to his torso causing him to kneel over before Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head and tossed him headfirst into the speaker that electrocuted Nyne rendering him unconscious

Naruto turned as his next opponent B.O tried to sneak him, as his fist was already heading for his face, and B.O gasped as soon as he felt his punch connect he was struck in the chin as Naruto countered, Naruto reached forward and grabbed B.O by the arm and broke it with a punch to the elbow before a backhand to the face sent him stumbling, with the following hook breaking his nose before Naruto grabbed B.O by the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground before he did a handstand and slammed his knee into B.O.'s face causing him to roll away unconscious

Naruto was about to get up, but a O.E a werewolf put him in a sleeper hold, grunting Naruto elbowed O.E in the gut and turned around before he lifted O.E into the air and dropped him on his back, causing O.E to release him

Growling, Naruto got up and dodged O.E's jab and dicked beneath his hook before he slammed his elbow into O.E's nose and turned around with a overhanded blow that sent O.E stumbling back to the crowd that pushed him to Naruto who spun around him and kicked him in the back causing him to run full steam into a banister and turned around to Naruto who stomped on his knee, going into the air, and spinning his left leg landing on O.E's shoulder allowed him to spin again and kick O.E's head into the ground as with another so In, it allowed Naruto to come down with his forearm slamming into O.E's temple knocking him out,

Flipping off of O.E, Naruto landed and looked around at his unconscious opponents, 'You can't be a pimp if you getting owned like a home. Who got next, man? I'm just getting started."

Naruto left the Foundation with $3,764 he gave a thousand to Stephanie since she was his ride

Next Day

Naruto was sitting in his apartment with Stephanie both watching the conference ss Jay Norris talked about his prototype, "We have invented something no one else has thought of. A small personal computerized device. Now you're able to stay docked twenty-four seven. On the bus. You can dock. On the subway. Stay docked. You can be docked in at home, and at the same time, you're docking with some kids at the public pool. We went to the guys at Fruit Computers and we told them we wanted to make our hardware as compatible as possible... Now you can dock your Lifeinvader to an iFruit or any other device, and it'll take all the data off and reformat it into Lifeinvader-friendly information.

Naruto with a yawn used the phone Lester gave him and dialed the programmed number

"Wait, it appears someone wishes to dock with me right now." Jay smiled as Naruto and Stephanie watched as he put the phone to his ear, "He-"

Boom

The phone exploded taking Jay's head with it, "Holy shit." Stephanie said as Naruto was also surprised before he felt a shift within himself, and suddenly his ribs broke

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled causing Stephanie to jump and look at him, as he knelled over and clutched his torso

"Baruto, what's wrong?'

"I dont know." Naruto grunted as his bones continued to break and realign themselves before he looked up with a snarl and Stephanie',s eyes widened when she saw searing red eyes glaring at her as wolf-like fangs were now beside his vamp fangs

"You're a hybrid." Stephanie gasped as a wolflike growl left Naruto

Finished

I'm geeked as fuck right now y'all, I really don't know what this is, but it's a Naruto x Def Jam FFNY x GTA x Power (2014) x Vampire Diaries/Originals x Teen Wolf crossover


	2. Chapter 2

4:30 am

Naruto admired his new abilities with Stephanie's help, and continued to do so after she left, currently Naruto was leaving the apartment complex and saw Kanan walking up with Stretch, a elder member of their crew who got caught and did time inside,

"Gangsta shit, nigga! Look who back." Kanan said excited as Naruto sighed walking down the stairs

"What's up with it?" Stretch asked as Naruto and Kanan shook hands and he was ignored, "Aw, hell new! Show some respect here nigga! The man they couldn't hold down is back, come on now!"

"Missed you man." Naruto said dismissively

"You missed me?" Stretch asked

"Not really, you could've stayed gone for good. So I fucked your girl, robbed your moms, and ain't thought about yo ass in years." Naruto said

"Oh, so you got jokes now." Stretch said, "But I see you doing well for yourself."

"Shit I'm doing just fine." Naruto replied

"Thats what I hear, but I know sweet boys in jail with bigger balls than you."

"You been spending your time in jail looking at sweet boy balls. Nice to have confirmation." Naruto chuckled as Kanan shook his head

"This funny fuck. Why you keep hanging with this leech, K?"

"We from the same set, y'all need to cut that shit out."

"Yeah whatever, glad you home, missed you boy." Naruto said grabbing Stretch's hand, "Yeah, you definitely got hit up inside."

"Hit up!" Stretch yelled pushing Naruto who was held back by Kanan, "I know motherfuckas like you that got turnt out on the daily! Talking bout being hit up, I swear man. You ain't got no respect."

"I don't respect pussies."

"Pussy? Alright you gone get yours."

"Fuck you." Naruto said waved off

"I swear man." Stretch growled his eyes flashing amber yellow

"Aye, y'all cool out. Nick we got business, come on.' Kanan said causing Naruto to shake his head

"Let's get this shit over with." Naruto said before they got into Stretch's car

"So what's up with you and the ese from earlier?" Kanan asked

"Stephanie? She bad, I need her on my team." Naruto said

"She related to them Soldaldo cats, right?"

"Who we have no beef with." Naruto said

"I'm just saying. You're a vampire, her family are werewolves. It's a problem waiting to happen." Kanan replied

"I'll handle it." Naruto assured as he pulled his glock from the holster and made sure it was loaded,

"Man look at this fly ass motherfucka." Kanan said looking at a man showing off his chains

"He got his swag on right? I hope he don't think he gon fuck us. 'Cause he looking pretty, but I ain't goin the distance homie." Stretch chuckled

"Tha fuck?" Naruto asked as he and Kanan looked at each other then at Stretch

"Never mind." Stretch said clearing his throat as he sat up straighter in his seat

"So what we doing?" Naruto asked shaking his head

"Stretch set up a meet with some of Crow's niggas."

"Crow?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, whatever happens don't tell D-mob we doing business with him." Stretch said

"That Suge Knight looking ass nigga find out you making moves with Crow's people it's a wrap." Naruto said

"That's why he ain't gon find out." Stretch frowned

"Right." Kanan smirked

"I'm only here to make sure Kanan don't get killed behind yo bullshit, but at the end of the day, you making moves with the ops, so fuck you and them niggas."

Stretch glared at Naruto but remained silent

The trio pulled up to the recycling plant, "How'd you find this spot?" Naruto asked

"We needed somewhere we won't be disturb." Stretch said looking at Naruto in the rearview mirror

The trio got out of the car and walked up to the office, Nyne stood there waiting and nodded to Stretch discreetly as Kanan and Naruto entered behind him, "You got the product?" Stretch asked

"Depends if you got the money." Nyne said glancing to Naruto who was by the window

"We got that, you'll get it soon as you hand over the shit." Kanan said

"Mmhm." Nyne nodded, still glaring at Naruto, "You got something you want to say to me?"

"Who?"

"You nigga! You put my head through a speaker!" Nyne glared

"You snuck me." Naruto retorted dismissively, "Where the"

Naruto looked out the window and saw 3 SUV's pulling up, "It's a trap!" He yelled turning to see Stretch stake Nyne just as the power to the building was cut

Stretch and Kanan's eyes glowed amber yellow while Naruto could already see in darkness,

Naruto switched his clip for one with wooden bullets and exited the office through a set of double doors, soon as someone blurred into the room Naruto lit they ass up with 2 shots to the chest, as Kanan and Stretch fired at the other 2 vamps and 3 werewolves with him,

Kicking the door of the room in, Naruto, hid behind a crate to duck bullets, before vamp sped forward and caught the vampire with a shotgun that tried to hit him with it, before at super speed he twirled gun and broke the vamps arms because he refused to release the weapon as the shotgun was turndd on him and Naruto blew a hole through his chest

Cocking the shotgun, Naruto looked to Kanan who ran for another set of double doors but just ashe was about to open them, they were blown off their henges causing Kanan to fall back

"Fuck!" Kanan yelled as 2 werewolves entered and were about to attack him, but Naruto shot the two in the head

Naruto ran over and helped Kanan to his feet, "Good lookin."

Nodding Naruto, lead Kanan through the door and went downstairs, "Yo, where Stretch?" Kanan asked causing Naruto to look back and see Stretch had vanished

"That fuck nigga left us." Naruto hissed his eyes flashing red as he shot a werewolf in the head as they came down the steps and quickly ducked behind paper stacks

Naruto, and Kanan returned fire when they could until a bullet hit a metal ladder and sparks lit the stacks of paper on fire

The duo killed the vamps and got out of the room and heard sirens, "Shit cops outside." Kanan said as they headed for the fire door

Naruto pulled the lower half of his turtleneck up to cover the bottomhalf of his face as Kanan put his hood over his face, "Okay, we ain't go no whip. So when we hit the door, we split up and you can shift when you get the chance."

"Alright." Kanan said before Naruto kicked the door open and he and Kanan separated with Naruto hopping a wall, and Kanan sliding atop of the hood of a squad car

Naruto was being followed by an helicopter as he ran through the streets and into a park, before he paused as he came upon baseball equipment that seemed to have been left behind and grabbed the baseball

"What's he doing?" The pilot asked confused watching as Naruto got ready to toss the ball, "This guys an idiot, he can't seriously th-"

Naruto tossed the baseball full force and with a small sonic boom it raced toward the copter and punched through the glass and embedded itself into the pilots face causing his head to snap back before he slumped over and the helicopter went down and exploded before a smirking Naruto vamp sped away as sirens were heard

Kanan ran down the street and ducked into an alley hopping a fence and running back the way he came as he heard officers running down the alley before he hid behind a wall and began to strip and tossed his clothes within an abandoned dog house and muffled his groans of pain as he shifted into a black-furred wolf and laid in the doghouse and waited till the coast was clear

Naruto hopped a fence and ran into a apartment complex, and took the elevator to the top floor, before he jogged to a door and used his key to unlock it and get inside, and turned to see his 14-year-old cousin with his dads gun aimed at him

"Nick?" James asked putting the gun down, "What're you doing here?"

"Needed somewhere to lay low. Why yo little ass ain't sleep?" Naruto asked walking to the kitchen

"I was talking to Angie." James said

"You'll see her tomorrow go to bed." Naruto said taking the gun from James before he walked over to his uncle Aaron who was passed out on the couch

Naruto frowned before he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up and shoved him against the wall, "N-Nick? The hell you doing?'

" We need to talk." Naruto said

"About what?" Aaron asked only for Naruto's red eyes to glow, "You triggered the curse?"

Naruto released Aaron, "So my dad was a wolf?" He asked watching as Aaron fixed his shirt and walked to the kitchen toward his bottle of Brandy but Naruto vamped around him and swiped it

"Both of your parents were. When you became a vampire, I thought you wouldn't ever tap into it."

"Does James know?"

"Of course." Aaron said as Naruto walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down with Aaron across from him as Naruto handed him the water, "I hear your participating in the tournament."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, the risks aren't worth it."

"Well if you got off your ass, and stopped drinking, you would be able to find a witch and see if there's a way you can get your wolf back." Naruto said causing Aaron to frown

"To late for me. I'm dying, and when I'm gone it'll be up to you to look after Jamie. I don't want him following you into crime. He's a smart kid with a bright future."

Naruto frowned

Later

Naruto had borrowed Aaron's 1970 Chevelle SS 454, and was driving James and Tommy to school when he saw Stephanie walking with one of her friends Paz Valdes a latina that came from a bougie witch family, that turned their backs on their craft centuries ago, and Paz' little sister Angela

"What down shorty?" Naruto asked rolling the window down, Paz scoffed as Stephanie smiled, while Angie smiled seeing James who smiled back, "Aye fuck wit me, I can change yo life."

"Change my life, boy bye." Stephanie scoffed

"I can take you to a Island and feed you." Naruto said

"Where?" Stephanie asked

"87 & Stony Island. Its a Wendys over there. 4 fo 4 yo ass to death, fuck you talkin bout." Naruto laughed as Stephanie giggled, "I'm tryna show you the world baby girl, but yo eyes closed."

"I hate you." Stephanie laughed

Naruto laughed, "Y'all want a ride?"

"We good." Paz said

"Say less." Naruto shrugged speeding off

"Girl, what the fuck?!' Stephanie asked slapping Paz arm, as while she didn't get cold, Angie was shivering and Paz was as well

"I thought he would've insisted." Paz said causing Stephanie to shake her head with a sigh of annoyance

Later

Everyone was in class during a lesson as Naruto was chatting with some of his homeboys, Casey, Benard, Donovan, and Kanan, "Aye man peep what yo boy did yesterday.'

"What happened?' Naruto asked

"So we on the way to the block from school, and you know Destiny, right?" Casey asked

"Yea." Naruto nodded

"I asked my nigga, what's to shorty? He said she fo everybody, so I'm like say less. I'm in that bih, ya hear me? So I slide into the Jimmys, I swipe a bottle of Jose, got little on that nigga, then I'm over to his spot, ready to crush shorty shit, ya hear me. My nigga talking bout, I'm bout to be in the back, come back in like 5 minutes and she gon be ready. Tell me why when I get back there, my nigga done locked the door."

"Man I told you, my doorknob be tweakin." Donovan said

"You locked the door, bro?' Naruto asked laughing, "That's not squad goals, at all."

"Facts!" Casey said

"Nigga, I'm tryna tell you, my fucking doorknob be tripping!"

"Hell naw you LUHH, that bih! You'd catch a grenade for shorty." Naruto laughed as Donovan shook his head, "It ain't nothing wrong with that, my nigga. Just don't tell ya mans that she for everybody and you don caught feelings."

"Leo! Since you want to talk, why don't you read." The teacher said causing everyone to look to the boy he called, "Why don't you read for the class since you want to speak so much."

"Oh, he teachin teachin." Naruto said

"I wasn't the only one talking though." Leo frowned

"I didn't ask you that. Read. Turn to page 45 and read." The teacher said

"That's page 3, slim." Naruto said

"Aye bro stop playing with me, bruh." Leo glared as Naruto smiled while everyone waited for Leo to read, "It requires con...cons...It requires cons…"

"Nigga, conscious." Naruto said

"Aye bro stop playing with me bro." Leo glared

"My nigga, "

"Stop playing with me."

"Whole-time, I aint even trying to clown you, but you slumming in here." Naruto said

"You gon blow me." Leo glared

"Yeah alright. You got it." Naruto nodded

"Can I read?" Leo asked

"Don't seem like you can." Naruto said causing Leo to smack his lips

"I swear man." Leo shook his head and looked to the book, "It requires conscious practice, of willi….of willn…."

"Of willingness." Naruto said

"BRO, stop playing with me!"

"You slumming it bruh." Naruto said

"Stop playing with me I will go to your body in this classroom, bro. Stop playing with me!"

"You need to go to that book body, and stop playing with me like that." Naruto said causing Leo to take off his jacket as he began to stand

"You got to see me, bro."

"Leo!" The teacher yelled

"He got to see me, yo." Leo said walking over toward Naruto, "On blood, you got to see me."

Naruto was about to get up but the teacher grabbed Leo before he could get to close, and dragged him out the class

Naruto sat back down shaking his head before class was over and with a free period Naruto left and went to pick up Lester,

As they were driving he spoke, "So I talked to Martin."

"Did you?" Lester asked

"According to him, I'm supposed to kill you if you don't have his money by this weekend."

"We pull this jewel heist I'll have his money."

"Ok. What happened to your coven?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson came looking for answers to a curse and didn't like to be told, no."

"Mikaelson. The Original Family." Naruto laughed

"They are the Originals. The first vampires to ever to exist."

"That the world knows of." Naruto said causing Lester to frown

"There's this story, pass down to all witches, about the first Supernatural being to ever walk the Earth. Before werewolves and even witches. Created by the gods themselves, he was trying to lead the world to peace but he just gave up, and vanished.'

"Didn't give up, his ancestor didn't like his methods and decided to turn his body to ash, but his soul remained and lingered watching as time passed." Naruto said causing Lester to look at him

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I was him." Naruto said looking to Lester who laughed but paused when he saw Naruto staring at him, "I was turned by the God of death. I have nowhere to go when my body is destroyed, some kid lost his parents and was alone so i took that old bag of bones took advantage and stuffed me in his place."

"Prove it." Lester frowned, "One of the techniques he was known for was an or-"

Naruto created a Rasengan causing Lester to gasp, "I don't understand, why haven't you revealed yourself? Why work for Martin Madrazo?"

"My body needs to be in it's prime before I do anything, I can hold my own in a fight, and go head up with the Mikaelsons as I am now, but I also need to see what limitations do i have. Now, what's the job?"

"Okay, so we are going to be casing a jewel store out in Manhattan. For a crew -"

"Crew? Wouldn't it be better for a 2 way split?" Naruto asked

"This isn't a 2 man job, we'll need a driver gunman and a hacker."

"Stephanie has experience as a driver and Kanan-"

"No, Kanani's to trigger happy." Lester interrupted as Naruto sighed, "I'll find the crew. I looked into Stephanie, and she could be a good driver with her uncle's background. Here take these." Naruto was handed some glasses, "It's fitted with a camera, and a microphone so I can see and talk to you while your inside."

Naruto opened the door and walked into the jewelry store, "Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?" The jeweler Eliantte asked

Eliantte was a jeweler that hip hop artists frequently came to,

"I'm interested in a chain, bracelet, watch, and earrings."

"Any preferences?" Eliantte asked leading Naruto over to the diamond selection as he looked to each camera, taking pictures of everything

"Red diamonds?" He asked looking to the red diamond cross

"These are Baguettes red diamonds, on a Miami Cuban three-row chain."

"I like it." Naruto said examining the pendant and chain before Eliantte led him to the watches and waited for Naruto to pick out one, "This one."

"Okay, this is a 75K Patek Philippe iced out Bussdown Nautilus 5711 VVS diamond watch."

"I need that." Naruto said getting a nod before Eliantte led him to the bracelets as Naruto continued to case the joint, and got a simple Cuban link bracelet, and two 4 carat rose-cut diamond earrings

Handing Eliantte his debit card, Naruto picked up his chain and looked at it as he held it up into the light while he was getting more pictures of the place before he got his stuff and left

"You actually going shopping wasn't the mission." Lester said

"Well, I got more footage that way." Naruto said pulling around the corner, "Guy kept going on about his rapper clientele."

"So he's not hurt for cash."

"Hit the register and the safe." Naruto said reminding himself

"Pull around the corner, I need to get eyes on the roof of the building see where the ventilation comes out, there's some construction going on around the corner."

Naruto drove around the corner and parked outside of a building that was gutted, getting out, Naruto walked into the building and jumped to the roof, before he vamp sped to a good vantage point and took some pictures, before he fell off the roof and got into the car

"So how we doing this?" Naruto asked

*We need to look at our options. When you're done with school stop by and we'll see." Lester said before he got out of the car and left as Naruto sped back to school, just in time for lunch

Sitting down as people were gathering their lunch, Naruto looked to Stephanie as she sat beside him, "Lester has this lick, we can pull. After school, tonight well head over there and figure out how to approach it.'

" Okay, but we can't stat we have poetry slam to light. Ms. Johnson said it's 49% of our grade."

"I forgot about that." Naruto sighed

"How? Your the one who has to have 2 separate pieces ready to perform because you've been skipping class."

"it's supposed to be a rap, sing, or poem, right?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"I'm singing." Stephanie said

"Shit then lets make a feature." Naruto said

"Nope." Stephanie smiled as everyone came over and sat down, "You got to think of something."

"Told y'all he wasn't going to be ready." Kanan said

"Still gon pass, though." Naruto replied

"Yeah, aiight." Kanan replied

"No faith." Naruto shook his head

Later

Naruto was supposed to hang around and help set up but he left and sped to Lester's apartment, "You ready, cause I got this thing for my English class at school and I got to head back." Naruto wondered

"Yes, so there are two ways to do this. Smart and quiet, or loud and dumb. For the vents, we can pump some knockout gas into them and go in while everyone's out cold, Crowd control won't slow you down and it'll increase the take.

The cover is pest control, so no one will wonder why your wearing masks. If you go in loud, you'll need to steal some Carbine rifles like the ones NYPD tactical teams are fond of.

A hacker can disable the cameras, and depending on their skills, it can increase our window.

"The escape is pretty much the same for both approaches. We will need to steal some bikes that can be driven off the freeway and use the new subway they're digging off Del Pierro lose the cops in there and a truck will be waiting at the river. "

"Lets go in quiet." Naruto said

"Okay, I'll get a crew together and call you."

Naruto nodded and sped away back to school and made his way to the Auditorium where all the oarents and students not participateteting were seated, when he ran into James, "James, "

"You, where you been?

" They call me?" Naruto asked

"No, your after Stephanie who is about to start."

"Okay." Naruto said jogging down the isle and behind the stage looking at Stephanie who was wearing a black dress

Stephanie looked to the crowd and took a deep breath as she was about to start becoee she glanced to the right and saw Naruto who gave her a thumbs up causing her to smile, as confidence filled her before music began to play

Naruto was smiling when he sensed Ms. Johnson old ass behind him, "Both of your presentations need to be no longer than 30 minutes." She said

"Yea, iight." Naruto nodded

(Play Rhianna - Diamonds)

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away

Oh, right away

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe

As we moonshine and molly

Feel the warmth, we'll never die

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Oh, yeah

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Everyone clapped as Stephanie smiled, while Naruto whistled as he clapped as Stephanie gave a bow and walked over, "You sounded beautiful." He said

"Thank you." Stephanie replied

"The next student performing 2 pieces is Nicholas St. Patrick."

"I'll be back." Naruto said walking to the stage toward the dude respondible for the music, "Aye I need 2 hip hop beats."

The student nodded as Naruto took off his hoodie, and skull cap, everyone taking note immediately to the way his jewelry reacted to the spotlight, almost as if he was a rapper,

"Okay, um no cap I forgot all about this so what I'm going to do is freestyle. You fuck wit it, you fuck wit it. You don't, I don't give a fuck." Naruto saod honsetly causing some of the fathers and students to laugh slightly, while mothers, and teachers frowned in dissaproval

Naruto signaled the student to began and a best began to at, while he made eye contact with D-Mob in the crowd and frowned slightly

(Play Freestyle by Lil Baby)

Shoutout my niggas on me

I'm in this bitch with ma heat

I'm in this bitch with 4trey

I just poured up me a 8

Real nigga it's all on my face

500 racks in my safe

500 racks to the plug

What you know 'bout showin' love

What you know 'bout pullin' up, in Bentley trucks

Make these bitches fall in love

All of my niggas on go

None of my niggas no hoe

All of my niggas want smoke

All of my niggas together we came from the bottom we used to wear each other clothes

None of my niggas gon' fold

Couple pussy niggas told

They ain't my niggas no mo'

Hold it down for the 4

In the 9 with the woes

Kanan my dawg that's for sho'

We won't fall out about shit

Specially not 'bout no bitch

We ain't gone fallout bout hoes

Me and Steph get them loads

We let 'em go for the low

I got my hood in control

I got my left wrist on froze

I got my right wrist on froze

I got my necklace on froze

Both my ears on froze

I been gettin faded I'm sippin' on maple

If she won't fuck I won't make her

I don't like bitches with makeup

If she want titties I pay for 'em

Get outta there when I wake up

I pass the ball I don't layup

I'm a big boss I got say so

They'll wipe you down If I say so

Dracos, on Dracos, on Dracos, on Dracos

40's, on 40's, on 40's

I just bought me some new water

Wetter than Auqafina shout out my whodies

I made a promise my niggas gon' ball

Hard in the paint change my name to A.I Geekin' off trees like a leaf in the fall

Find a new plug then we takin' em all

Pull up in a brand new Benz Truck

Hop out fresher than a mento

Lil nigga but I'm big dawg

All I gotta make is one call

Hit a nigga block, two calls

Cross a nigga up, Hot Sauce

Ooh I got 'em mad, my fault

Talking bout the shit that I bought

Poppi'n these perks I done turned to a savage

Hundred racks stuffed in the mattress

Hundred racks stuffed in the attic

Hundred racks stuffed in the sofa

These niggas play gangsta but they won't approach me

I know they'll never approach me

They know that they'll catch a bullet

I rock the game to the fullest

I run with some real ones I don't hang with no pussies

I ain't no killer? Okay keep pushin

I see how you niggas be lookin'

I hope you don't think you no bully

I'm livin' the life I should star in a movie

Ridin' in a vert with a uzi

Twelve get behind me I lose 'em

They tryin' guess what I'm doin'

They tryin' guess who I'm screwin'

That ain't even they business

They ain't wanna fuck with me

Now they see a nigga drippin'

Now they wanna fuck with me

They can't get in touch with me

Hardest ever in the city

They just know I'm gettin' bigger

They just know a nigga busy

I been runnin' up them digits

Yeah

The best stop and cheers resounded throughhh the auditorium at the new style of rap Naruto just performed before they quieted down as another beat began

Play Lil Baby - Back On

I'm back on

I invested in myself, that mean I'm black owned

I did this from out the trenches, that's my backbone

Free lil' bro he gone again, he just came back home

Make my money match my outfit, I got racks on me

Had to cut off all the leeches tryna latch on

Watch my man run up 200 off a trap phone

Bet my dogs handle the business, I'ma rap on

We put this inside our Glizzys, call 'em strap ons

If you ever disrespectin', you get slapped on

I'm tryna really ran my check up off of rap songs

Everything I say no cap even with my hat on

Got caught up in a brawl, I was with a redbone

Then I plead the fifth, put on my headphones

Lookin' at my bitch I know I'm dead wrong

I'ma keep this pimpin' 'til my headstone

Still talking in codes on the jail phone

Tryna say lil' bruh a rat but who he tell on

Its whatever, with whoever how we gon' come

Don't play in no band but we got sticks and drums, they go dum-dum-dum

Hoppin' out the Bentley truck, we known for actin' stupid

Yesterday went 4x4, today I'm feelin' coupe

I put diamonds on my neck and wrist, and thinking bout my toothes

Want the penthouse at the top,wit dat choppa on the roof

Told lil' bruh don't take his ski mask off, he just might have to shoot (Fa-fa)

I ain't fuckin' with these niggas lowkey niggas really groupie

Told lil' bruh don't take his ski mask off, he just might have to shoot (Fa-fa)

I ain't fuckin' with these niggas lowkey niggas really groupie

I can't have my way with one I rather hit 'em in a group

I got niggas who bang red and a few thats standing on what's blue

You remember we was stuck, we had to come up on the move

You remember we looked up we had came up on the news

Vibe liein' said she love me, I lied back "I love you too"

She want money for her pussy, no complaints is what I do

Why you trippin' in your feelings? Really you a prostitute

No back and forth, I'm blockin' you

Find me someone else to do

I'm in Manhattan getting head from my actress boo

I got other bitches textin', talkin' 'bout "I'm mad at you"

And this one vibe say my main vibe subbin' her

She ain't even stuntin', huh

She can't even compare to her, yeah

Hoppin' out the Bentley truck, we known for actin' stupid

Yesterday went 4x4, today I'm feelin' coupe

I put diamonds on my neck and wrist, and thinkin bout my clothes

Want the penthouse at the top, wit dat choppa on the roof

Told lil' bruh don't take his ski mask off, he just might have to shoot (Fa-fa)

I ain't fuckin' with these niggas lowkey niggas really groupie

Told Lil' bruh don't take his ski mask off, he just might have to shoot (Fa-fa)

I ain't fuckin' with these niggas lowkey niggas really groupie

Naruto dropped the mike and bowed as the audience cheered before he walked off, and hugged Stephanie

"That was dope.'

"Not as dope as you looking in this dress." Naruto smirked

"You can compliment me all you want, but you ain't hitting this, yet."

"Of course not, while we have known each other for years, we just started seriously talking." Naruto said getting a nod,

"There's another fight in a few hours. Club 357, you want me to come?'

"You can't." D-Mob said walking up with Kanan, 2 vampires named Blaze and Breeze, along with Stretch

"You puss-" Naruto growled trying to get to Stretch but paused when D-Mob got in his way,

"Kanan told me all about it. We will handle this later. After your fight, we got business. You can't be distracted." D-Mob said looking at Stephanie,

"She's not a distraction." Naruto grunted, "She wants to come, i won't tell her to stay away."

D-Mob looked to Naruto before he walked over to Stephanie, "I knew your father." He said causing Stephanie to frown, "We used to run the streets together, he saved my life more times than I can count. If you need anything, let me know."

Stephanie nodded, before D-Mob turned to leave, "See you later, Nick."

Kanan hung back watching his uncle leave with the others, "I fucked with the songs." He said

"Thanks, what business do we got to handle?" Naruto asked

"Your only fighting Tek tonight. He's one of our OG's if you win D-Mob is going to give you more responsibilities." Kanan said leaving

Naruto grunted and looked at Stephanie, "Let's go." He said

Finished

Okay real quick, never been to New York so I don't know the terrain, or how they speak. Currently, we are in 1998 and I was only 4 in '98 so the slang and stuff will not match.

Cast

Nicholas St. Patrick (Naruto Uzumaki) played by 

Stephanie Santiago played by 

Casey played by 

Benard played by 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stood in the ring with Tek, and rolled his neck, "I'm gonna run right through you chump."

"I'm bout to smash you patna, I'm coming straight for yo neck.' Naruto smirked

Soon as the horn went off and signaled for the fight to begin, Tek rushed forward but Naruto leaped into him slamming his knee into his chest causing Tek to stumble back, as Naruto landed and went for a right cross but his arm was grabbed and he was bent over into Tek's knee causing his back to go upright as Tek kicked him in the face 2 more times

Naruto shook his head and looked up at Tek, "You aint ready for this."

Naruto growled and kicked Tek in the gut causing him to stumble away as Naruto got to his feet and rushed forward with a superman punch

Tek ate the punch and began to swing, but Naruto punched him in the gut with a right, before a left struck Tek's jaw and another right struck his chin

Shaking his head Tek growled and tried to kick Naruto in the face, but Naruto slapped his shin and punched him in the chest before he dodged a kick aimed at his torso and ducked a right hook, and stepped back a left uppercut but was tagged with a right hook

Tek tried to continue his assault but Naruto blocked his right hand and used the same hand to hit Tek in the face, and slammed his left elbow into Tek's face causing him to back away and swung at Naruto when he saw him coming forward

Falling to a knee, Naruto punched Tek in the torso twice, then the chest before a right uppercut caused Tek to fall and Naruto was already in motion when Tek looked up his face was kicked and he saw stars

Naruto got out the ring, and hugged Stephanie before he turned to D-Mob and sat down, "Your fighting to control the city." He said handing Naruto $5000

"I'm not built to take orders for the rest of my life which is an eternity." Naruto said

"Hn, whatever beef you have with Stretch is over with, I don't want to hear about it again." D-Mob said causing Naruto to frown

"He's a snake. He's doing business with Crow's men, how is that okay?' Naruto asked frowning

"It's not, and I already handled that. I'm going to triple your weight, and see how you handle your new responsibilities. Be at this address at 3 a.m." D-Mob said

"Yo, look who's here." Blaze said causing everyone to look up and see Crow walking up with 3 of his men

"Well if it isn't the newest face on the scene. You've been putting up quite the show. What do you say D-Mob, want to put your boy up against some real competition. Crack can use the exercise.'

Naruto looked to the large man and snorted

"What're you doing here, Crow?" D-Mob asked

"Just checking out how my future club is doing, it's just a matter of time before we take this place oner."

"Watch it." D-Mob growled his eyes glowing amber yellow, while Crow scoffed

"See you around, mutt." Crow said turning around, "Listen up!" He yelled getting everyone's attention, "Any of y'all want to make some real money, you best join up with me before it's too late. Thanks for the hospitality.'

Crow left with his men, while Naruto shook his head, "I'll holler at y'all tomorrow.' He said before he and Stephanie left, and got into his uncles' car

"Okay so tell me about this job?" Stephanie asked immediately

"You know that big-time Jeweler, Eliantte?"

"Yeah, he did Wu-Tang, Jay Z, and Naz jewelry."

"We robbing his store." Naruto said

"Forreal?" Stephanie asked surprised before she smiled, "Bet.'

" Lester wants you as the driver, and we also need a crew, but I ain't wit splitting the money with motherfuckas we don't know, so we'll see about them."

"Okay, so how are we doing this?"

"Smart. We need to jack a Pest Control van, for our cover and come upon some knockout gas."

"Well let's get the van now. Sooner we get what we need the sooner we can do this, right?"

Naruto smirked, "Right."

"Good." Stephanie smirked as Naruto began to speed down the street, on his way to the docks but he stopped 2 blocks away

"Okay, make sure nobody sees you." Naruto said getting a nod before Stephanie took his gloves and got out of the car

Stephanie took off running down the block before she jumped onto a roof and continued to jump her way to the warehouse where she saw some employees doing maintenance before she saw one doing work at the back of a van by his lonesome near an exit at the back of the warehouse

Quickly Stephanie walked to the edge and dropped off the roof landing without a sound, and before she snuck up on the man and put him in a sleeper hold but the force of her maneuver snapped the man's neck before she launched his falling corpse out of the exit into the Harbor

Walking around, Stephanie got into the driver seat and started the car, before she backed out of the exit and drove off the property unseen by anyone,

Naruto was leaning back in the seat when he saw the van and smirked before he started the car and led Stephanie to Lester's garment factory where they were stashing all of the equipment, and waited for her to park beneath the bridge before she joined him in the car and he pulled off and called Lester

"Hello."

"Hey, Lester we got a pest control van stashed at the garment factory. Any leads on the knockout gas?"

"You want to do this now?" Lester asked

"Tomorrow's Friday." Naruto said simply

"Shit!" Lester cursed before he sighed, "Fine, there's a factory that manufactures it, and sends out 2 shipments a day, the last one should be headed to Philadelphia."

"Alright." Naruto said hanging up before he had Stephanie drive while he got ready

The car sped down the interstate as the two supernatural beings kept their eyes peeled for the Humane truck, "There." Naruto said

"Okay, so what? You want me to ram the truck?'

" No, I got it." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and focused before he exploded into a shower of bats that burst from the window and flew to the truck before he reformed and fell to the back of the truck and broke the handle, and proceeded to let himself in, quickly Naruto grabbed 3 cases of knockout gas and jumped out the back before the driver and his driver helper could see him

Landing on the roof of the car, Naruto smirked as Stephanie pulled over and he loaded the cases into the trunk

Naruto walked around and got into the car, "Let's get this money." He smirked as he called Lester, "Got the gas, now we have to hit this motherfucka tomorrow, so that when Martin comes looking his money will be on the way."

"Okay, I'll get in contact with the crew, and we will do this." Lester said before he hung up

Stephanie drove to her apartment, "So what about school?"

"Far as they will know, we both will be there." Naruto said getting a nod from Stephanie before he was surprised when she kissed him suddenly, "What was that for?"

"Just because." Stephanie smiled as she got out the car and walked away while Naruto watched her, and slid into the front seat and waved when she turned to him before entering,

Driving down from her building, he stopped in front of his own, and dialed a number

Casey was with his girlfriend Megan, while his cousin Benard was with his own girl Tabatha when the house phone began to ring,

Casey stood up and answered the phone, "Who dis?"

"I'm outside. Are you and B, ready?" Naruto asked

"Give us a minute." Casey said

"Alright.' Naruto said before Casey hung up and looked to Benard

"Yo, Nick is outside, we got to make this run." Casey said getting a nod from Benard

Megan and Tabatha watched as the two gathered their jackets, "Yall be careful." Megan said

"We will." Casey smiled before he and Benard left the apartment

The cousins' vamp sped down the stairs to the car, "Sup." Naruto greeted as he gave the two handshakes

"Shit we was chillin."

"With Megan and Tabatha? Humans?' Naruto asked getting shrugs from the two

"They already know what we on. They want to be like us."

"That decision is completely up to the both of y'all. I turned y'all and I told y'all to only turn those you love and see yourself having a future with."

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." Casey said getting a nod from Benard,

"So, what's up?" Benard asked

"D-Mob wants me to start moving more weight."

"Yo, that's bullshit, bro. You taking part in that tournament, how he going to increase the amount of work when you are supposed to be fighting every night."

"I say we kill his conehead havin ass, and call that shit a day.' Benard said

" We can't."

"Why not?" Casey and Benard asked

"Well we can, but we can't because that's Kanan's uncle." Naruto said

"So what we continue to kiss his ass? D-Mob ain't got no sense of loyalty to nobody but his damn self, the motherfucka put Jukebox on the street because she a lesbian. His own daughter." Casey said as the trio watched as a man got robbed for his Tims and his jacket

"I'll get us out from under him, okay. I'm hitting these licks with Lester and that's some more money to paying D-mob to leave us the fuck alone." Naruto said driving off

"If he don't take the money?" Benard asked

"Then I'm taking his head, and his territory, and I'll explain to Martin why I had to kill his distro." Naruto said getting nods from the two

"We need to bring Donovan in with us." Casey said

"That's dead, Donovan and his family moving back to Chicago. Before we expand on anything we need New York in a tight grip. We can't make moves while surrounded by enemies." Benard said

Naruto drove into Harlem toward an abandoned warehouse, where D-Mob stashed the product, Benard sped in and returned with the weight before Naruto drove back to Queens, where for 3 ½ hours the trio stood on the corner selling work, before they turned in.

Morning, Garment Factory

Naruto, and Stephanie were with the crew Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota, and Paige Harris, "The alarm system is easy, so if you do a good job you'll be able to give them a great window to clean out the place. Once it's down, you'll signal Fox and he will go in."

"So you expect us to believe this guy who won't even give us his name will be able to drop the knock out gas into the vents, and be ready to storm the place?" Eddie asked

"He can do it." Lester said simply causing Eddie to grunt, "You all know your duties, if you run into trouble, you move quickly with force."

"Let's go." Naruto said getting up and walking off, "Dragon, you're with me."

"Right." Stephanie said

"Lion, you're in the truck with the bikes. Bison, and Wolf you got the van." Naruto said as he got into a stolen Mustang as Stephanie got into the driver seat and peeled off

"You know how to use these canisters, right? Too much you could kill them." Stephanie said

"I got it. I'm only using 2 cans to keep them out for an hour. The rest can be useful for a later date." Naruto said

"Okay, we're coming up on the building, is everyone in position?" Stephanie asked over the walkie

"Yea." Everyone said

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he got out the car and entered the construction site before he sped to a good vantage point before launching the canisters

Inside

Eliantte spoke with, Slick Rick when gas began to emit from the vents, "Damn A-" Eliantte and everyone else suddenly collapsed

"You guys have a minute and a half before the alarms and camera reset themselves." Paige said

Naruto, Eddie, and Gustavo entered the store and immediately began to take everything, with Naruto taking his section of the store along with Slick Rick's jewelry and Eliantte's before he went to the back to the safe

Naruto grabbed the dial and ripped it off before he clenched the hole it left and ripped it out of the wall, "Jackpot." Naruto smirked looking at the stacks of money and diamonds and began to fill his bag with the diamonds while the money took residence in his pockets

"You guys have 50 seconds left." Paige said as Naruto left the back and saw Gustavo push Eddie

"Hey knock it off, they're out of stones, so let's go." Naruto said as the trio left and saw a security guard talking to Stephanie who wore her helmet, and without a word, Naruto swung over the man's shoulder and his fist slammed into his nose, knocking the man out

"You know the plan." Naruto told Gustavo who handed him his duffel before he got into the van and Stephanie, Eddie, and Naruto sped off on the bikes as the alarms went off

The trio sped down the road, and made a hard left, driving onto the wrong way of traffic, before the police appeared and gave chase

"Roadblock!" Eddie yelled

"Take a right and drop onto the freeway!" Naruto said as he and Stephanie drove off the overpass onto the freeway

"I see the tunnel." Stephanie said

The cops cursed as the thieves headed into the tunnel, the trio drove through subway lines, construction, the sewer and out beside the river where cops were already waiting for them

Gustavo driving the truck outfitted with bullbars slammed into the squad cars that tried to apprehend the bikers and with a 30-second window the bikers drove into the back of the truck and Gustavo drove away to the meetup point so they can get the jewels to Lester and disperse

Gustavo allowed Stephanie to drive so he can change in the back with the boys, as Naruto was changing Eddie spoke, "So we never talked about our cut."

"Right, how much we're you expecting?" Naruto asked

"I was thinking 20%." Eddie said causing Naruto to laugh

"Me as well." Gustavo nodded

"I see." Naruto shook his head, "Heres my counter offer."

The men looked to each other and turned to look at Naruto but suddenly darkness and pain was all they knew,

Paige heard grunting, and raised an eyebrow before she turned to look back and see what was going on but hands reached from the back grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of her seat kicking and screaming into the back before her screams were muffled before going silent

Stephanie just smirked and continued to drive, before pulling into the planned meet where she saw Lester waiting, "Great job." He said as Stephanie got out the truck, and began to toss gas onto it, while Lester walked to the back with Stephanie and opened the back to see a blood bath as Eddie, Paige, and Gustavo's corpses and blood stained the bikes and the walls as Naruto wiped his chin,

"What the fuck happened?"

"Negotiations went bad." Naruto said dropping to the ground, "We easily made away with about 7 million. Split 3 ways, is way better than 6."

Lester sighed, "Eddie and Gustavo I understand. But Paige? Her skills in hacking could've helped us in the future."

"Already got it covered. When I was feeding on her, I stole her memories, so every lesson she had on Hacking I know, and I can teach it to someone before our next job." Naruto said handing the duffel's to Lester

"I'll wire you, your cuts. It'll take about 3 days." Lester said

"I'll call Martin and tell him to expect his money by Monday." Naruto said causing Lester to nod before he left and with a deep breath Naruto set the van aflame with a fireball before he picked up Stephanie and sped away

Later

Casey and Benard were on the block having ditched school, something that happens every Friday, the two were playing Chess when a white dude in a suit walked up, "Aye homeboy can I get a dime?"

The cousins looked at one another and up to the man, "Excuse me?" Benard asked

"Do you have the shit or not?" The man said with some bass in his voice before Casey swung

The man collapsed before Benard kicked him in the face, the two proceeded to strip the man before Casey compelled him and sent him stumbling away,

James and Tommy had watched everything and saw the man stumbling away before Naruto tripped him, "I want to be just like your cousins when I grow up." Tommy said laughing

James looked at him and back to his cousins as Naruto sat on the steps and watched Casey and Benard resume their game when Breeze arrived,

"What's up y'all " Breeze said

"Sup." The trio greeted as he shook their hands

"Y'all heard about that jewelry heist earlier? Man, they talking bout motherfuckas got away wit at least 11 mill, plus all the shit Slick Rick had in there getting cleaned, son."

"You think they gon catch them, niggas?"

"Naw, them niggas was smart, burned the getaway truck, heard some of the crew was found dead, so if there were any survivors that motherfucka outta here, ya understand me."

"Niggas is mad hungry, son." Naruto said

"I feel you, B. That's why I got this lick for y'all." Breeze said

"We already moving our own shit." Naruto frowned, "We don't need more."

"This coming from the boss, nigga." Breeze said causing Naruto to growl in annoyance,

"What he wants, man?" Casey asked

"Crow is sending some of his men to meet up with Cornell Stokes."

"Cottonmouth?" Benard asked incredulously as Naruto scoffed

"We ain't got no beef with them Harlem, niggas." Naruto said

"He's doing business with Crow, so he is our enemy." Breeze retorted, "Y'all need to go, kill them, niggas, bring back the weight."

The three looked at each other before standing up as Naruto walked into Breeze's face, "You say because Cottonmouth is working with Crow, he's the enemy. Don't forget yo brother, set up a deal with Nyne. I'd have his head on my wall if D-Mod pump the breaks, but that will only save him for so long."

Breeze's eyes snapped amber yellow, "I'm handling my brother, anything happens to him, you'll have to deal with me. You feel me?"

Naruto smirked, "Tell your mans to watch his self." He said before he and his cousins/lieutenants walked off with Breeze glaring after them before he looked over to James and Tommy who were still on the porch before he went back to glaring at Naruto.

Finished

Megan played by 

Tabatha played by 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Casey, and Benard changed into all-black attire along with half face masks, and du-rags to hide their hairstyles, a trio of young men with cornrows, a hightop fade with zigzag designs on the sides and box braids tied in a ponytail, was noticable

"Aye, I thought the Stokes didn't fuck with the drug shit." Benard said

"They don't, the old bitch Mama Mabel cut a nigga pinky off and killed him when he tried to convince her to get in on the crack game." Casey said loading his clip,

"Well she dead, so Cottonmouth is in charge and prolly wants to expand." Naruto said as the trio got out of the car and vamp sped into the junkyard, and hid watching the deal go down,

"Humans?" Benard asked

"Makes sense. Humans can be compelled to follow orders to the letter. If they sent vamps, or wolves egos could get in the way, and screw up something. Only vamps are us, and the drivers.'

"Let's do this shit." Casey said before the trip separated

The vampire loyal to Cottonmouth was smoking some weed, as he kept his eyes on the humans his boss compelled to do the exchange, before he looked over to Crow's vampire representative who was smoking a cigarette before his eyes widened when a pair of hands reached from behind the vamp and a stake was stabbed into his heart

Before he could move, a stake was stabbed into the back of his seat into the back of his heart

Benard snatched the stake and set it on fire, before he looked to the crates and opened one to see it was filled with military-grade Assault rifles,

Casey meanwhile looked around the van he was in, and found multiple duffels consisting of money, weed, pills, cocaine, and heroin, "Merry Christmas." He smirked before zipping the bags back up and climbing back into the passenger seat and saw Benard sit down beside the dead vampire and the two exchanged nods before they opened fire

The 4 humans jumped as two went down with bullet wounds to the back of the head as Naruto walked up and shot the other two in the face

Benard and Casey got out the vans and met Naruto in the center of the junkyard, "Crow's people brought a lot of drugs and money."

"Cottonmouth brought weapons." Benard said

"Y'all keep the money. We'll give the cocaine to Breeze and keep the rest to sell it."

"And the weapons?"

"6 missing crates won't be missed." Naruto smirked before they began to stuff everything into the trunk of the car, and emptied 6 of the cases of assault rifles and left

Later, The Limit

The crowd cheered as Naruto sent Cruz headfirst through a jukebox, and was declared the victor, walking through the club over to D-Mob, and Breeze, "Good job on your mission."

"Where's Kanan?" Naruto asked

"He won't be hanging out with you any longer." D-Mob said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "When I'm gone, he'll be taking over. He needs to learn how to be the top dog, and following you around is not acceptable. I appreciate you teaching him, but there are certain things only a wolf can teach him."

Naruto grunted, "Yeah, whatever.' He walked off bumping his shoulder into Breeze's who growled glaring after him

"Why we keeping this leech around? He's a disrespectful little ass nigga."

"He's important to Martin Madrazo. Said his grandfather is some big Yakuza boss, we keep watching the little nigga and Martin doesn't get to invested in New York. Besides he's useful." D-Mob said

"If he wants out?" Breeze asked

"We kill him." D-Mob said coldly causing Breeze to smirk, "Let him keep winning his matches, when it's time for him to fight against me, he'll allow himself to lose and I'll teach him who the Alpha is around here."

Next Day, Harlem, NY, Harlem's Paradise

2 werewolves stood guard outside as they heard the roars of anger and destruction their boss was releasing as he vented his anger, before it quieted down, and after a moment they entered to see a 7 ft brown-furred bipedal wolf return to a skinny bald headed man,

Cornel 'Cottonmouth' Stokes, picked up his phone, "Of course it wasn't a inside job. We had people die, too. I don't have my money, or my ins, do you have either? Exactly, somebody aware of us got our shit. Hmm.

We need to talk about this in person. My word is still my bond."

Cottonmouth hung up, "Was that's Crow?...Yo, what's up?"

Cornel glared at his underling, "It's above your pay grade."

"Tell your man what's going on, Cornell.

Nice digs. Even nicer than when Mama Mabel ran it." A Hispanic man said walking into the office

"Shades. When'd you come home?" Cornel asked

"Ooh, a while ago."

"So what can I do for you?" Cottonmouth asked

"I's the other way around. Y'all got hit last night. That expensive, exclusive, hard-to-get hardware that Diamondback gave you is in a police evidence lockup. With six guns unaccounted for. And the money that Crow and his crew were supposed to give you is gone. I'm with Diamondback now. You knew that, right?"

"Well, tell Diamondback, it's about time-"

"Uh-uh Diamondback tells you." Shades corrected

"I'm his number one seller." Cornel frowned

"I ain't here to spank you. But I do need to look you in your eyes." Shades took off his glases, "Was it an inside job?"

"No. Hell no. I needed that money, too." Cottonmouth glared, "It took forever to build up that kind of trust."

"We're here to get you back on your feet. Whatever you need."

"Who is "we," you fake-ass Ray Charles?" The guard asked.

"I got your back, B. Just like back in the day."

"Forget about back in the day. Why is this feeling like a takeover?" Cornel asked with a growl

"It's not. If it was you would never even see Diamondback comin'. He wants you to win, and while your looking for whoever jacked you, Diamonback has an assignment."

"What?' Cottonmouth asked before Shades handed him a picture of Naruto

" This kid, has been steam rolling through the tournament. If he wins, Diamonback wants him on our side." Shades said causing Cornel to grunt

Meanwhile, New York City Department of Corrections

Naruto, Benard, and Casey were in Benard's Chevrolet Avalanche 1500, in front of the juvenile detention center, they were here to pick up Benard's brother and the forth member of their crew John, who had been arrested for possession after getting caught with some dudes who couldn't lose the cops,

Cops in New York were different then other cities, in 1902 witches began to lay the ground work for a place supernatural beings could live peacefully, and the police needed an edge so a spell was developed to protect every officer who performed the oath of a cop and upheld it from death at the hands of any supernatural entity.

Also another spell was developed to render the supernatural completely powerless around officers, so that vampires and werewolves can be locked up and not break out,

"Aye, so why Ms. Johnson leave a message telling me to come to her office, Monday?" Benard asked

"Forreal? I got one of those too." Naruto said

"Shit me to bruh." Casey said

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Aye what did yall do for the little poetry shit?"

"We rapped together." Casey said

"Hell yeah, we ate that bih to bruh." Benard smirked

"Yall was cussing?"

"Yea." Casey said

"That bitch bout to suspend us, yall." Naruto laughed

"Aye, there he go.' Benard said as everyone looked to John as he hopped into the truck with his personal affects,

"What's up, niggas?"

"Shit, happy to be out that muddafucka, fuck you mean?" John said before Benard pulled off, "So what I missed?"

"Shit, we just had a little poetry shit at school we might be getting suspended over." Casey said

"Poetry, like This is my poem, about when a bitch need to shut the fuck up. When a bitch talking, what. I said, what. She said, huh. I said bitch." John said causing the four to laugh, "Thats when a bitch need to shut the fuck up."

"You stupid as fuck." Naruto said shaking his head, "Besides that, niggas been making moves to get out from under D-Mob.'

"Nick joined the tournament, and we started hitting bigger licks." Casey said

"What you mean by bigger?" John asked

"We robbed Crow, and Cottonmouth last night. We easily came up on 2.5 mill, weed, pills, and straps." Casey said

"We'll talk more after you've fed." Naruto said

"Bet." John smirked

Later

Naruto, Benard, and Casey were outside, talking when they saw a white lady walking by, and noticed how she clutched her purse, "Dont nobody want that stankin ass purse bitch." Naruto said causing the lady to frown

"Damn shame." Casey said before they looked up as they heard yelling,

"SHUT UP! SHUT DA FUCK UP! SHUT UP! YOU RIDE MY BACK MORE THAN MY DOG DO! YOU KNOW WHAT YO ASS NEED? YOU NEED SOME FUCKING PUSSY! STOP BEATING YO DICK IN THIS FUCKING LIVINGROOM, WIT YO WIERD ASS! FUCKING WEIRDO!"

"Damn." Casey said as they watched a man storm out of the apartment building across the street and leave, as John walked out the building wiping blood from his lips

"Aye, whats better Temptations or Five Heartbeats?" Benard asked

"Five Heartbeats." Naruto and Casey said

"Fuck what yall talking bout, Temptations. All that Eddie Kane bullshit, nights like this, man kick that crackhead nigga off there." John said shaking his head as he sat down, "It was a crackhead ruin the whole movie, I'm trying to see some soul."

"They had soul in the Five Heartbeats, nigga. Is there a heart, is there a heart in the house tonight." Naruto said

"That was a crackhead singing. Is there some hard, is there some hard in the house tonight." John said

"Stupid as fuck." Naruto laughed

"You telling me when David Ruffan came and snatched the nigga mike when he was about to sing, wasn't hard as fuck?"

"When JT and Flash started singing together, they was battlin onstage and made a bitch have a whole orgasm." Naruto said

"Alright what about this part, right. When Paul goddam shot hisself and that nigga was singing and he knew Paul was supposed to be there?"

"Oh nigga when Eddie Kane showed up behind the chainlink fence! I still got my suit, dang! Nights like this, I wish that raindrops would...faaaallll." Benard said

"What about when they got pulled over, by the cops, and them niggas was like. Yall say yall a singing group, why don't you sang something." Casey said

"I got nothing but love, for you baby. I got nothing but love for you baby." Casey, Benard, and Naruto sang deeply before a junkie arrived and handed Naruto the money and took the crack before walking off

"What about the reunion. You make me want to shout! Throw my hands up and shout! A little bit louder now, Shout! And when Blue died, and Smokey was over there singing that sad-ass song. He was my brother!"

"That's the part that get a nigga every time." Benard laughed

"That nigga blue don passed out in the oven!"

"That part was sad, no cap. But it wasn't as sad as when the nigga found out his brother was fucking his bitch." Naruto said

"Okay, what about Set it Off or Dead Presidents?" Casey asked

"You cant do that." John said

"Dead Presidents was to hard, but its one line in Set it off that het me everytime. When they robbed the first bank and-"

"Hey, excuse me." A man said walking up

"Sup bro, you straight?" John asked

"Naw, I was just wondering if you guys seen anyone steal my Cadillac.'

"Where you park it at?" Naruto asked

"Right there." The man said pointing to a enoty parking spot in front of a building

"That shit been gone then, because it wasn't here last night." Casey replied

"I was just wondering if yall saw anything."

*Hell naw, because I went to look for a job earlier. Trying to get my shit right." Benard said

'I was out here the whole time and ain't see nothin, tho." Naruto said

"You ain't see nothing, Nick? Cause we be on point for a nigga to come do some stupid shit, bruh we can't wait. I don't know how they do that, nigga you trippin, you should've called somebody." John said

"Naw, yall was out here, cause I said what's up to yall."

"Yeah when you said that, I was on my way to the job interview." Benard nodded

"So you sure you left your car sitting right there?" Casey asked

"Positive. Do yall know who be stealing cars around here?" The man asked

"Thats just like asking, where the trees at? Look around my nigga." John said

"Just call somebody next time you park yo shit. You'll be straight." Casey said

"Right, cause we be out here." Naruto added

"Where you think they went?" Benard asked

"Shit I don't know."

"Well you need a taxi, cause this shit be getting hit sometimes. You got to leave, if you don't know nobody."

"I was gone ask if any of yall got-"

"That's crazy, you got to leave if you don't know nobody." John interrupted

"I was gon ask if one of yall can run me around the corner."

"Naw, you got to leave if you don't know nobody." John said

"Hell yeah, guess what happened." Casey said on his phone causing the man to look over, "They got yo boy. Caught his ass slipping, we right out here, right now."

"Hell yeah, how this nigga crazy." Naruto said as Casey handed him the phone, "K, this nigga ain't even from the hood, just parking his car out in front of the H building, them niggas took that shit. He over here talking bout do we know, NO, nigga. Fuck wrong wit this nigga. You seen that shit?"

"Aye yo my man?" The man asked

"Holld up, this nigga said he saw, damn call just dropped." Naruto said handing Casey his phone back

"Aye, can I use your phone to call a taxi."

"My phone don't even call out, bruh. This shit crazy as fuck man." Casey said

"Yea, man if you don't know nobody you got to go bruh." John said

"I ain't got no car to go, and I don't want to just walk through." The man said

"You straight." John said before he looked to some dudes down the way, "Aye, my mans right here he good let him walk to the front!"

"Shit its about that time anyway." Benard said

"Hell yeah, it's getting dark too." Casey nodded

"Aye, tou got a pistol on you?" Naruto asked

"My pistol was in my car." The man said

"Damn, that nigga then stole yo car and yo pistol. You been robbed 2 times by the same nigga." Naruto said shaking his head

"You said you kin to who?" John asked

"I dont got no family around here."

"Damn, thats crazy." Naruto said causing the man to nod before he began to look around

"Boy give me that shit! Ain't nobody playing with you!" John yelled with his pistol in the dude's face

After John robbed the man, the cousins left and headed to The Babylon, a Jamaican club where Naruto's next four opponents were

The Babylon

Cornel and Shades stood amongst the crowd watching as Naruto hung with his crew, "Let's see what he's got first." Cornel said as everyone began to make room while Naruto walked to the floor,

Meca, walked forward, "You want to battle me, bitch? You better be strapped."

"Wit fists like these, I ain't even got to pack no heat.' Naruto replied and soon as the fight was signaled to start, Meca rushed forward and jumped for a superman punch, but Naruto caught his arm and flipped him onto his back and slammed his fist into Meca's face causing the ground to crack

Solo, seeinghis cousin get taken down rushed Naruto from behind and tackled him, he attempted to punch Naruto's spine, but Naruto turned and slammed his fist into Solo's jaw knocking him off of him before he quickly scrambled atop of Solo and began to launch combos into his unprotected face, causing blood to splatter before a kick to the face knocked him off the unconscious Solo

Soitting blood, Naruto protected his face when E-man tried to kick him in the face againand caught his leg and yanked it forward while getting up and slamming his head into E-man's face causing the man to stumble back before Naruto grabbed him buthe bsck of the head and hurled him into a pillar head first causing the man to fall unconscious

Naruto was suddenly put in a full Nelson amd lifted up before he was slammed onto his back. Naruto grunted before he looked up and blocked two punches to the face from Sean before one landed in his torso, before Naruto caught the other pubch and yanked Sean down and slammed his face into the ground rolling over Naruto wrapped his arms around Sean and suplexed him, sending him slamming down on the back of his neck

Sean with a groan looked up and saw Naruto's Tim just before it slammed into his face and he knew darkness

Cornel and Shades watched impressed

Later

Naruto, and his crew were leaving the club when they sensed someone behind them, and as one they looked to see Cottonmouth and Shades

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked

"That was a nice show you put on." Cottonmouth said

"Thanks."

"My name is Co-"

"We know who you is, old nigga." John said causing Cottonmouth to frown

"What you want?' Naruto asked

"We have a business proposition for you." Shades said

"The man that supplies me with my inventory is looking to support you in this tournament."

"Not interested. Tell him, that I don't need anyone's help to fight. When I win and we control New York's supernatural elements, we will be willing to talk then." Naruto said before he and his cousins got in the car and left

"He's strong but independent. He believes he doesn't need anyone but his family. I respect that." Cottonmouth said

"Mr. Stokes." A voice said behind thean causing him and Shades to turn around and they saw Breeze,

"Who's asking?"

"A friend. Mama Mabel helped me out alot when I was a little nigga, so I just wanr to pay it forward.'

"How?" Cornel asked

"Them niggas you was just talking too. They was behind the robbery at the junkyard last night." Breeze said causing Cornel to growl

"What?"

"It's true."

"Let's talk more." Shades said before he and Cornel led a smirking Breeze away

2 Days Later

Naruto and the guys were in class all working when the intercom went off, "Nicholas St. Patrick, Casey Lawrence, and Benard Whitfield, please report to the principal office."

Everyone looked to the three boys as they smirked before they got up and left the class, "What they do?" Mutters began when they left before the teacher got control and continued the lesson,

Office

Naruto, Benard, and Casey watched the principal, "Now, the reason I needed to see you guys is because of what happened at the poetry event, last Thursday. You 3 performed pieces thatwwerer heavily infested with profanity and other explicit material, and that is not okay. The three of you should be leaders for the other students because out of the hundreds of kids here, you 3 were emancipated by the government, who beleived that you can take on the responsibilities of an adult. You guys know better, and because of this, I'll have to suspend the three of you, for the next three days."

"Bet." Naruto said as the three got up and began to leave

"I'm not done." The principal frowned

"We are suspended for 3 days. That was the point of this visit right?"

"Yes."

"So your message has been received, and we got buisness to handle so we will see you in 3 days." Casey said as the three walked out and into their class causing everyone to look at them as they headed for their desks and grabbed their things

"What happened?" Stephanie asked

"Got suspended." Naruto shrugged shouldering his backpack, "Holla at you later.'

The three left but made a stop at an empty classroom where John was taking a test to catch up on the last 4 months of work he missed, and after giving him the car keys the three left the school, smirking

When they got to the hood, they saw a ambulance in front of their uncle's building as he was brought out beneath a sheet, dead

"What happened?" Naruto asked standing beside

"Old man was beaten to death." a woman said, "They was yelling about the money and guns from the junkyard."

Rage burned deep inside the three as they watched the ambulance take their uncle away,

Finished

John played by 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and his cousins watched as James cried over Aaron's corpse as they came to identify his body, "Can we have a minute?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the ME and the cop

"I'm sorry." The cop said walking out

Soon as they heard his footsteps walking away, the cousins surrounded the table, "We need to hit that motherfucka now." John hissed

*We need to know who all was there first." Naruto said before as one they placed a hand on Aaron's corpse and delved into his head to view his final moments

Earlier

Aaron was pouring his liquor into the sink, before he walked toward thriving room when the door was kicked in, causing him to jump as 3 men entered with baseball bats and took out his knees causing him to drop with a scream of pain before they began to kick him repeatedly leaving him wheezing and bloody

Cottonmouth, Shades, and Breeze entered, "This the place. That's they, uncle." Breeze said

"Find my money." Cottonmouth demanded before his rooms began to run through the house and destroying it to find Cornell's property as Aaron was sat in a chair, while Cottonmouth noticed the large Biggie picture that was autographed,

"I like this Biggie photo." Cottonmouth said Aaron coughed while Cornell looked to his goons that shook their head negatively

Sighing in annoyance, Cornell handed Breeze a small envelope of money, "Get out of here."

Breeze nodded and walked away smirking

"You know what draws your eye when you look at that? The crown. Wanna know why? Huh?"

"'Cause everybody wants to be the king." Aaron said

"That's right." Cornell nodded,

"What the hell do you want, nigga?" Aaron asked

*Your nephews stole from me."

"Okay, they don't live here, why the fuck would they stash anything here?" Aaron asked

"Your their last relative, so if they don't stay with you, you're going to tell me where I can find them." Cornell glared

"You come in here, break my legs have them pussy ass niggas jump me, and you think I'm going to let you kill my nephews. Fuck you Cottonmouth." Aaron glared

"Careful." Cornell glared

"Or what, you're going to kill me?" Aaron asked with a chuckle before he spIt blood again, "Go ahead, when my nephews find out, your ass is grass. They'll kill you and your entire family. Harlem will belong to the St. Patricks."

Cornell laughed, "4 little vampires versus the hundreds of wolves I got wit me. I like my odds."

Cornel's eyes turned amber before he punched Aaron out of the chair and got on top of him and began to beat his face in

Present

The cousins excited Aaron's mind and snarled in anger,

The cousins left the morgue and dropped off James with Tommy and his mother, before they left to hunt down Breeze, and found themselves at his little sister's birthday party

Naruto was standing on the wall, drinking his 40 oz before he glanced over as John got into a shouting match with the birthday girls boyfriend before she separated them and talked to her boyfriend, as Naruto listened in

"Calm down, not in front of everybody."

"Fuck that nigga here for?" The boyfriend asked

"I don't know, but just take everyone outside and wait for him and his cousins." The girl said and Naruto watched as the boyfriend nodded and walked off with 6 of his boys

Casey, John, and Benard walked over to him, "Yo this nigga aint coming."

"Let's be out." Naruto said before he kicked off the wall and the four began to leave but paused as Breeze little sister walked up,

"Y'all leaving?"

"Yea, tell Breeze and Stretch we looking for them. We got a lick that could help us make a lot of money."

"Okay." The sister nodded before she watched as the four left and made it to the street to see the boyfriend and his friends walking up

"All you niggas get down." The boyfriend said before he swung but Naruto leaned to the side and elbowed him into John who snatched his heart out, the friends were shook as they expected just an ass-whooping not for the vampires to be on some killing shit and as they turned to run the four cousins put a stop to that

Naruto burst forward and grabbed 2 by the back of the head and slammed their faces into the asphalt hard enough to break their nose and crack their skulls

Benard kicked one in the back sending him flying into a truck as he spun like a corkscrew in midair and grabbed another by the bead and ripped his head off

Casey tripped up another and grabbed his ankle before he launched him down the street into a telephone pole, while another was grabbed by the back of his shirt and his neck was snapped

Everyone was shocked and horrified especially Breeze's sister, before they all backed up when the cousins turned toward them, "Kill them all." Naruto growled and as a unit the 4 shot forward as the screams of Breeze's and Stretch's family went unheard by the music as they were slaughtered like pigs by the revenge-driven cousins

The four watched as the house burned, "We can kill as many people as we want, but the ones we want are still out there."

"Breeze, Stretch, Cottonmouth and his entire organization." Naruto said before they blurred away

Month Later

It's been a month since Aaron was murdered, James didn't know what to do, Angela had left a month prior to the incident to some bougie ass school, then this. Currently, he was sitting at home when there was a knock at the door, and he went to answer it and saw Kanan, and Breeze, "What's up, yall." He greeted

"Hey, come take a ride with us." Kanan said

"Alright." James said having been learning the game from Kanan and Breeze along with Tommy although he hadn't told his cousins

Naruto was still going to his fights and still winning, Casey, John, and Benard wanted to immediately kill Cottonmouth but Naruto called an audible, right outside of Harlem.

Stephanie, Megan, and Tabatha began to come around more and provided comfort for their men along with John's girl Brittany, the four females also began to help with their new activity, watching Cottonmouth and members of his organization

Currently, the 4 couples were in Naruto's living room, "We've been watching this nigga and how his crew moves for a month. What do we get?" Naruto asked

"They got drops and stash houses across the city." Tabatha said

"Apartments, sham businesses, street pushers. I mean, they got it locked in." Benard said

"Is there a final spot? Like a central bank?" Brittany asked

"They got a plan if shit goes down. Everything goes to Crispus Attucks." Naruto said

"I even heard they got this locked room, like a vault, right in the middle of the whole joint." John said

"So what's the plan?" Stephanie asked

"We are going to hit his businesses at the same time. That fucker declared war, and we are going to end it in one fell swoop. The month we've left him alone has allowed him to make back the money he lost and he has gotten his guns back. He's not checking for us."

"Instead of one fell swoop, we should hit his businesses and have him pull all his resources into one place, his central bank, and hit that. Then we get him." Casey said

"Take everything from him, before his life. Okay." Naruto nodded

"So how do we do this?" Megan asked

"There's a Barbershop his best friend runs, it's like Switzerland in Harlem. I say we hit that bitch first." John said

"Show them niggas ain't no conversations of peace to be had." Benard nodded

"I agree." Naruto said as he walked over to the board and pinned a photo of Cottonmouth and the owner of the shop laughing,

"Wait, what about the rules of the street?' Stephanie asked

"Fuck the rules." The cousins said as one

"Okay, so whose going to hit it?" Stephanie asked

"I will." Tabatha said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You sure?" Benard asked

"We in this with yall. All the way." Stephanie said getting nods from the girls

"Okay." Naruto nodded, "Pop's Barbershop, and all of Cottonmouth's stash houses, we will hit tonight."

"Tabatha, Megan. Both of yall will hit the barbershop. No survivors." Naruto said getting nods from the two, "Brittany, you and Steph will hit the stash house on Strivers Row."

The two nodded as Naruto looked to Benard and Casey, "Benard, you have the apartments next to Morningside Park. Casey you hit the one on 5th Ave. John, you got Adam Clayton, and I'll take the one on Astor Row. We hit them fast and with force. Girls tonight ain't about the feed, it's about the kill."

The girls nodded, "Alright." Casey said

"Let's do this." John nodded before they all left the apartment

Harlem, NYC, Pop's Barbershop

The barbershop was filled with people there to watch the game as Megan drove down the block before she parked, and under the cover of darkness, she and Tabatha with the stolen 9MM AR-15 walked across the street and stood outside the shop, before squeezing the trigger

The two masked women didn't let up until the extended clips were empty and not a single heartbeat was heard in the shop before they walked back to the car and sped off

Strivers Row

Stephanie and Brittany entered were immediately attacked, Stephanie ducked a swing and stabbed the man repeatedly and slit his throat

Brittany stumbled back and retaliated with a hook that knocked her attacker down before she kicked him in the face, and shot him with her Beretta 92FS fitted with a silencer, the two girls looked to the final man who put his hands up, "Please, I got a fam-"

Brittany shot him before she walked over to the safe picked it up, while Stephanie, opened a door and found 3 duffles and opened them to see them filled with money which she collected and the two left the building and drove away

Morningside Park

Benard with his hood on and his facemask walked up the steps of the apartment when the lone guard grabbed the handle of his Glock17, "Aye, you lost son?"

Benard didn't answer just attacked with a palm thrust to the man's adam's apple before he grabbed the man's gun while forcing him into the apartment and put 2 slugs into his chest

Dropping the corpse, Benard shot the two guards that were sitting down, making to grab their guns, walking up the stairs, Benard shot anyone that he saw and as he walked down the hall a man with a Break action shotgun opened the door and tried to shoot but Benard grabbed the barrel and caused it to break away revealing the two slugs on the barrel before he yanked the gun and the man forward and shot him in the mouth

Dropping the empty gun and using the shotgun, Benard listened to the lone heartbeat in the room and shot through the door, before he heard the heartbeat shot and entered the room to see she shot the man in the head

Walking to the safe, Bernard opened it and saw the cash inside before he found 3 duffles in the corner and dumped the cash in the safe into one of the already filled duffles before he vamp sped away

5th Ave

Casey quietly entered the hallway, standing outside of a door listening to the heartbeats in the apartment for a moment, he pushed it open and ran inside

The first goon tried to get up but Casey kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into a wall, as another goon tried to punch him in the face, but he caught the man's fist and crushed it before he punched him, as the door closed while another goon got off 3 shots

Lots of noises could be heard, including glass shattering, before a man was thrown through the doorway, knocking it off its hinges.

Another goon exited his complex room to investigate but was killed by a pool cube that flew from the room and stabbed through his chest and nailed him to the wall

A man with a shotgun exited his room, just as the sound of bones snapping was heard from the room, followed by Casey, who grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, and snatched it from the man twirling it around and hitting the man in the temple knocking him out, as two other men came out of the room to see Casey stab the shotgun into the mans chest and leave it standing there.

One-shot at Casey, who rolled out of the way, before he vamped forward and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him up into the ceiling his head going through it, and when he fell Casey kicked him in the ribs sending him through the wall into a sharp piece of glass running through the back of his head, before Casey turned to the last man who tried to stab him but the man's wrist was grabbed and with his strength, Casey crushed the wrist and when the man began to scream in pain his mouth was grabbed as his head was slammed viciously into the wall and held there, as Casey suffocated the man watching coldly as he struggled till his body slumped, releasing the man Casey walked toward the last door and opened it to see the safe and duffle bags

Adam Clayton

Bodies littered the floor as John killed his way through the house, as he kicked a door in, the 3 men lying in waiting immediately sprang up, and John elbowed the man who lunged forward with a hook and broke his neck, and he snatched the second mans gun before he backhanded him through a wall, and shot him in the head before he could get up, another thug with his gun tried to shoot but his hand was grabbed and yanked, he was tossed behind John into a wall with enough force to break his nose and send him stumbling back into John who broke his neck,

John kicked in another door, as a man rushed trying to bite him, but John ducked and picked the man up over his head before he tossed him down a flight of steps, his head going through the wall

John then grabbed another man, running down the steps and choke slammed the man into a coffee table and broke his neck with a clench of his hand

John walked to the final room and collected the money

Astor Row

Tone, one of Cottonmouth top-ranking men, was playing dice with his friends when they heard knocking, "Aye go see who that is." He said

Two of the men walked to the door and opened it to see Naruto was there waiting and the first to die was the big one who was shot in the face before the second man tried to grab Naruto who kicked him back and shot him twice in the chest

Walking into the room as everyone scattered Naruto aimed his gun at Tone and lit him up as he remembered him as one of the guys that were there when Cottonmouth killed Aaron

Picking up, an AR-15, Naruto with a grunt walked out the room but quickly hid behind a wall just as bullets stuck it, and he turned into the hallway and opened fire on a man killing him while another man fell and he was shot soon after.

Naruto heard running behind him from another hallway and turned and shot a charging man. Turning back around, Naruto held up his AR-15 to block a lunging man that snarled trying to bite him and maneuvered his gun so he could jab the barrel into the throat of the man and opened fire, killing him.

Another 2 men came from around the corner and Naruto tried to open fire but his clip was empty so he slapped a guard in the face with it, and jabbed another in the chest running him to the wall, as he snatched the man's pistol and shot the other guard in the chest twice, and the one he had pinned to the wall in the face

Hearing lots of footsteps behind him, Naruto turned with the man and used him as a shield as the other guards opened fire while he returned fire expertly killing them with the pistol before he tossed his meat shield into the guards and hid behind a wall as the grenade he planted on the man went off

Turning the corner, Naruto grabbed a rushing man and pinned him to the wall and shot him in the face, before he tossed the empty pistol and picked up a sawed-off shotgun

Walking through the hallways, Naruto saw a man jumped from a corner and quickly blew his head off before he turned around and hit another man in the face sending him into the wall then to the ground, as Naruto traveled forward and killed another guard before he turned and killed the man he hit in the face with a shot to the head and turned the corner

When the shotgun ran out of ammunition, Naruto grabbed his FN P90, advancing through the hallway, Naruto killed two more men and came around the corner and was hit in the face sending him to the ground

Rolling up to his feet, Naruto was pushed back into the wall as the FN P90 was ripped away from him and his large assailant tried to strangle him, snarling a wolf-like growl before the man reared back and tried to bite Naruto but Naruto still with a cold look on his face stabbed the man in the chest with his hand and ripped his heart out and kicked him off of him

Picking up the FN P90, Naruto entered the room and collected all of the money before he left

Later

Cottonmouth was in a rage, 5 of his stash houses were hit, half a million dollars was stolen from him, and his men were dead, he knew who did it, and he blamed Shades who told him that Nick couldn't be touched since Diamondback had plans for him, and there could be no talks of peace because the barbershop was shot to hell with no survivors,

Looking to his cousin who was drinking he sighed to keep his grief, annoyance, and rage hidden, "What do you mean everything is fine?" Mariah asked

"As I said, it's fine." Cornell said

"You've got welders reinforcing doors to rooms I don't even go into. What are they doing?" Mariah asked causing Cornell to sigh

"We got hit today. We need to take precautions." Cornell said watching as the workers he hired worked

"Get the bars down. The place looks like a goddamn prison now. And what do you mean "we"? You got hit again this morning?"

"Five of my stash houses were hit today. Fort Knox is my contingency plan. It's always been the plan if shit goes down." Cornell said

"That is not a plan. That's a reaction. You ever hear of not putting all your eggs in one basket?" Mariah asked

"Look at it. One way in, one way out. Sightlines as far as the eye can see. Ain't nobody goin' up in the projects. We got that shit on lockdown." Cornell said

"They are not projects. It's going to be a community as soon as I get the rest of the funding and we start our construction."

Cornell laughed, "That's just spin. It's a front, Mariah. It's always been a front."

"It's real. This affordable housing initiative is going to change things, man." Mariah said

"Let me worry about the street shit. You're just the laundromat for the money." Cornell replied

"Uh, no, I'm not. I'm the face on the money."

"So what's that make me?" Cornell asked

"Loose change? You are a strong asset, whose reckless actions are often a liability.

Crispus Attucks is real, Cornell. Nothing I do is a hustle. I sincerely care about what happens up here. The only way to save Harlem is to do it legally and fortify it against the real invaders."

"Whatever. It's the same as it always was, and you know it. Keep livin' in that fantasy land." Cornell said standing up

"Well, it has got to be a fantasy before it becomes a reality. I mean, look around. Mama Mabel loved this place. It was her political connections got that jungle gym over there built." Mariah said

"We doin' this for jungle gyms?" Cornell laughed shaking his head, "Those political connections were just freaky old men she blackmailed to push the paperwork through."

"Why do you think she blackmailed those politicians? It was all to serve a greater good.

Have you forgotten that?"

"No." Cornell frowned

"This building maybe your bank right now. But Crispus Attucks, Madam C.J. Walker, Adam Clayton Powell, Shirley Chisholm complexes will be vibrant communities reflecting the change that's gonna keep Harlem black and us in the green."

"You focus on the black, I'll protect our green.

Fort Knox is central to that. Just need to be ready." Cornell said

"I stay ready, baby." Mariah said

Across the street, Casey, and John watched as Cornell left while Mariah entered the apartment, "It worked." Casey said

"Dumbass nigga put all his money in one place."

"Along with his cousin." John said causing Casey to look at him, "You heard what Uncle Aaron said, kill his entire family. That bitch and her daughter got to go."

"Right." Casey nodded before he drove off

With Naruto

James and Tommy walked in with Kanan and Breeze to the meeting when he saw Naruto and Benard and cursed, "Shit." He hissed and hid

"What?" Kanan asked

"Nick and Benard are here." James said causing the three to look over to the two cousins who were talking,

"You didn't tell them we were teaching you the game?" Kanan asked confused

"Breeze said not to, and let it be a surprise so that when I can actually contribute they'd accept me." James said causing Kanan to glance to Breeze who shrugged

"You can't leave, you and Tommy are new so you got to meet the boss.' Kanan said causing James to nod, " Just stay right here.'

Naruto and Benard were sitting at a table as D-Mob got his money, before he addressed all his hustlers, "Okay, the tournament is beginning to wrap up tonight after Nick throws the match, I'll be one step closer to the crown."

"Nigga, you got me fucked up." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him,

"You better watch yourself." D-Mob said

"Fuck you, and everybody that runs wit you." Naruto growled before he tossed a duffle to D-Mob's feet, "That's all me and my cousins owe you. We out."

"Nigga only one way out this shit." D-Mob said

Benard stood up and vamped out along with Naruto whose eyes glowed red much to the confusion of everyone since only his cousins and their girls knew of his hybrid status

"Handle your business." Naruto said before he and Benard left while everyone watched

"What just happened?" Tommy asked

"They just declared war." Kanan said with a conflicted frown while Breeze was smirking, and looked over to Stretch who nodded

Later

D-Mob was frowning as his people left, and was about to call Martin when he saw Kanan, walking over with James and Tommy

Nightfall

Mariah was alone in her office, working hard, or trying to as loud music beat through the walls and with a growl she got up and stormed to the door and opened to yell, but stopped in shock and horror as blood painted the walls and corpses littered the floors, while Naruto and his cousins stood in front of her,

Mariah backed up as the 4 entered the room, and the 3 left Naruto and Mariah In the middle while they headed for another room where Cottonmouth had stored his money,

"You must be out of your mind." Mariah said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "The Stokes family has run Harlem for years and what your doing will be the end of you."

"Maybe so, but you won't be around to see it." Naruto said advancing forward

"Wait, I have a daughter." Mariah pleaded

"Had. A daughter." Naruto corrected as he tossed a bag to Mariah and watched as she opened it and she gasped in horror seeing ahead, "John, found little Tilda."

"She had nothing to do with this." Mariah growled her eyes glowing amber yellow

"Neither did my uncle." Naruto hissed before he slapped Mariah's head from her shoulders, and went to help his cousins

Later

Cottonmouth and Shades entered the complex and were horrified by the amount of blood and bodies, "Mariah?!" Cornell yelled as he ran toward his cousins' office and came to the doorway and froze in horror, as Tilda's and Mariah's heads sat on the desk facing the doorway

Shades entered behind Cornell and ran to the money was stashed and saw the room bare, 7 million dollars gone, he looked over to Cornell who was frozen

Meanwhile

Lester opened his door to see the 8 supernatural teens that just bought a Harlem kingpin to his knees, "We need you to teach us how to wash, large amounts of dirty money." Casey said

"Come in." Lester said heading deeper into his place with the teens entering behind him and closing the door

Finished

Brittany played by 


	6. Chapter 6

D-Mob cracked his knuckles as he glared at Naruto, "You sure you don't want to apologize, while I'm feeling generous?" He asked with a smirk

Naruto was not in the mood, as his eyes were dead, while he hunched over slightly with his arms hanging loosely in front of him, and soon as the fight started he shot forward

D-Mob's eyes widened when Naruto's fist made contact with his stomach, causing him to kill over as he clutched his gut his forehead on the group d as he tried to regain his breath before Naruto stomped on his head cracking the ground and rendering him unconscious

Everyone was silent in shock, as Naruto left after collecting his money

Morning, Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was sitting on his couch reading about the stock market, when John, Casey, and Benard arrived, "We going to have to leave the hood bro." Benard said

"What you mean?" Naruto asked

"We just had to kill 7 motherfuckas that ran upon us. This complex is infested with D-Mob's people, and they want us dead." Casey said

Naruto nodded frowning, "We can't just uproot James, Kate is his legal guardian." He said

"Just cause we leaving doesn't mean we won't be around." John replied getting a nod from Naruto

"It'll tribal be best if we just got a place together, without raising to much suspicion. We'll pool all of our money together to buy a place."

"Bet." They said as they sat down

"Any luck?' Naruto asked

"Brought a Taxi company." John said

"Laundry mat," Benard added

"A bar."

"I got some ideas, that could see us making a ton of legal money while we also clean the dirty money." Naruto said

"What?" Casey asked before Naruto held up a filer to the New York Car Show

"You want to rob a car show?" John asked

"No, nigga. We need a legit income. I say we find some of them CEO's and get us a car designer job."

"Learn about the business and start making our own cars." Naruto said getting thoughtful looks from his cousins, "Also, took a trip uptown. Lester found some kids, working on businesses that could be game-changers, they ours now."

"What are they called?" Benard asked

"Google, and Amazon." Naruto said as he put down his notebook, "I did some digging, apparently, my mom was big in the stock market. Small businesses she helped back in Japan have grown since her death, and I'm entitled to that as well as the settlement from the accident when I turn 18."

Naruto looked out the window, "Y'all really want to leave?' He asked

"We surrounded by our enemies. James ain't a target yet, but he can be."

"Aaron wanted us to keep James out of the life."

"That ain't our decision, son. If James wants part of this, that's for him to decide.' Casey said before Brittany, and Stephanie entered

"Hey, any word on Cottonmouth?' Naruto asked

" His boys are robbing everyone in Harlem."

"Let's go.' Naruto smirked getting up and leaving with everyone

Harlem, NYC, Harlem's Paradise

Cottonmouth was sitting at his desk, he had jewelry, cash, car keys and other valuable objects that his surviving men stole from people in the neighborhood, his once-thriving business was on its last legs. His brother in all but blood was dead followed by his cousin and niece, he was all that was left, him and this club.

"You need to let this go." Shades said

"No." Cornell replied

"It makes you look weak." Shades retorted

"I can't ignore them." Cornell shook his head as he began pacing

"You can't let them drive you stupid. It only helps their name ring out like yours used to." Shades advised

"All right Mr. Gangster Consultant. Take your shot. What would you do? If a motherfucka robbed you of not just your money, but of your best friend, your cousin, and a girl you loved as a daughter?" Cornell asked

"I don't know what I would do. But you need to get your head in the game. You need money, easily sell this club. You can net three mil, easy, on the real estate alone." Shades offered

"Not happening. No one black has ever done anything like this. Percy Sutton came close, but that was years ago. This club is special. And it's not going nowhere." Cornell said looking out the window of his office into his club,

"If you don't make the right moves now you are done." Shades warned

"This place is my reputation. My blood. My legacy." Cornell said

"We'll take all of that." Naruto said behind Shades causing Cottonmouth and Shades to jump and turn to see the cousins in the office, "Uncle Aaron told you what would happen, didn't he?"

Cornell made to speak but no words were to be had as the Benard shot forward and ripped the Shades heart out, and the four began to stalk forward

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cottonmouth yelled in frustration, "You took everything from me!"

"Not yet." Naruto smirked before they shot forward when Cornell began to shift and beat him to death

Later

Naruto cracked his neck as he stood across from Crow, this was it, the final fight, if he won he would rule over all supernatural beings within New York, he wasn't nervous and had no reason to be, and soon as the fight began Crow rushed him, meeting him halfway, Naruto ducked and grabbed Crow at the last minute and slammed him onto his back, and rolled away when Crow tried to elbow him, and when Crow got up he spun around his kick and wrapped him in a full nelson, and kneed him in the back sending him stumbling forward and when Crow turned around Naruto's boot slammed into his chin, and knocked him out

Naruto smirked before he looked to his left as a witch walked up, "You've won the tournament. Making you the king of New York, be at this address in 2 weeks to discuss your new responsibilities." The witch handed him a note and left, as Naruto's cousins rushed him from behind, while Crow's people helped him out of the club

"Crow." D-Mob called walking up causing Crow to glare at him, "I'm not here to fight, we can settle up after we take care of our little problem."

"The kid." Crow said getting a nod from D-Mob, "What did you have in mind?'

Later,

Naruto and Stephanie left the party and were in his room, kissing. Releasing her bottom lip, Naruto traveled to her neck sucking on her skin so he could taste her more

As Stephanie felt her pussy getting wet from such actions, she got off his lap and was now on her knees, as he had him stand up and lowered her head onto his cock, taking his full length. She licked all around and sucked hard, then started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls, being sure to take care of him. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. He moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Stephanie was able to sense it too, so she let her lovers balls drop from her mouth and replaced it with his head. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head slowly and sensuously. She did her best to wrap her tongue around his entire dick and squeezed while slurping on his dick. Naruto gave a groan and after several long moments, he couldn't take anymore and fired a large glob of cum into her mouth. Stephanie greedily swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest.

Naruto gave a small huff as she pulled away, unwrapping and sliding against him with her tongue as she did. Once he was 'free' he quickly switched their positions, so now that he was on his knees and eye level with her pubic hair and moist slit, as he had her sit on the edge of the bed,

Naruto moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a whimpering moan from Stephanie. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, and Stephanie moaned louder, even calling his name. She gave a hiss as she felt his tongue push into her, he tasted her juices and pushed in further getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible, swirling around.

Stephanie was losing her sense of reason as she moaned and wriggled about, though her hands were firm on his head, pushing him in more. She needed this, she truly did. She thrust her hips forward and that sent her over the edge as her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over his face and into his mouth not that he minded. He drank her up before pulling away and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head against her lips which had somewhat spread on their own showing their eagerness. "Do it," Stephanie pleaded

Naruto nodded before he pushed himself into her and her body tensed bracing herself for the slight pain and huge amount of pleasure she was receiving from losing her virginity

She was tight like a vice and hot. His hands went to her hips and he gripped them comfortably and began to move his hips in a provocative motion that made her grit her teeth and moan

"Nick!" Stephanie gasped out as he began to thrust forward without relenting, his grip tightening as he was losing himself in his lust. "Ah! Uh! More! Yes!" Stephanie commanded as she gripped the sheets, then mid-thrust, she pushed him back onto the bed so she was now riding him, allowing her to be in control.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand braced against his abs as she moaned for him loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places that needed to be hit. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own and had it plant on her breast. "Mhm!" she hummed louder as his strong palm pressed against her nipple,

His other hand followed the previous' movements, gripping it as best as he could. He squeezed, her flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throat manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips.

She writhed, ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in a hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail her moans and shudders, it didn't matter who would hear because she only got louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then she slammed herself back down hard and fast. Thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down, and the moment she hit his hips, she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard.

Naruto turned her around and plunged himself inside of her and began to pound with wanton abandon. She, of course, thrust back with equal and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met, he went faster and faster driving her back to him, smiling as he yanked her hair before he moaned and tensed as he thrust deep inside her and painted womb with his seed

"I love you." Naruto said holding Stephanie against him tightly as she smiled

"I love you." Stephanie replied as she lied down on her back and kissed Naruto who began to sensually make love to her again

2 Weeks Later, Brooklyn,

Naruto entered the room he was led to and saw it filled with Witches, all who turned to face him, before they looked to a specific woman who walked forward, "Hello, my name is Sheila Bennett, it is an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." Sheila said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "The Progenitor."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked

"Your story was passed down by your wives, to their children, and so on and so forth. The landmass changed, your story remained, and your line survived. 600 years ago now, a prophecy of your return to the land that once was the home of your clan was received. It took us a while but we found it here, and sought to get ready for your return."

"So all of you are descended for my children with Tsunade, Anko, Tsume, and Kurenai. I lost track of my bloodline when they split. Thought it died out." Naruto said looking around

"We sensed your return and waited for the opportunity to meet." Sheila said causing Naruto to nod, "What are your intentions?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You may be the forefather of witches, but you are still a vampire."

"Half-vampire," Naruto said his eyes glowing

"Not helping." Sheila frowned causing Naruto to chuckle slightly

"I just want my family to win. Being in charge of the supernatural will allow me to make sure of that." Naruto said

"Your war with Cornell Stokes-"

"He killed my uncle, and no one hurts my family. He's gone and there is 1 more that I need to find."

"And how many innocents will you hurt to make sure you get him."

"I'm not a hero. Or a Saint. First, go-round when I was a redhead with violet eyes, I was raised to be a killer for my village, my mother had the god of death make me into what I am. I was trapped as a ghost forced to watch as everything I worked for was burnt to ashes, millennia trapped and unable to do a damn thing while humanity proved me right and continued to destroy everything It set its sight on. I only care for my family, and no one is above reproach when it comes to them. Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire. As I'm sure everyone in this room can relate."

The witches looked amongst themselves and nodded

As the meeting went underway, with Naruto making new rules for the supernatural beings of New York City, he also made it so that all supernatural entities will sign a ledger, and failure to do so meant death, by magically having your heart explode,

Before leaving, Naruto and Sheila had a conversation and he began to call her Auntie, he met her granddaughter Bonnie and her niece Tasha who he's seen around the good a few times before he headed to the store

Currently, Naruto was walking to his car when he was tackled from behind just as bullets lit up his car

Flinching, Naruto looked and saw Kanan had saved his life, "What the fuck?!" He asked

"D-Mob and Crow joined up to get there to take you out!" Kanan yelled

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled before he heard tires screeching and with a growl vamped down the road and picked up a pole before he tossed it through the passenger window sending it through the two mens heads causing the car to veer right into the path of a big rig,

Kanan walked up as Naruto glared at the destroyed car, "Why'd you help me? D-Mob is your uncle." he asked Kanan as they left the scene

"You're my brother. You looked out for me and taught me everything I know. I got your back." Kanan said causing Naruto to nod, "And Breeze and Stretch sent Ghost and Tommy to do a deal with the Jamaican's."

"Ghost?" Naruto asked confused

"James." Kanan said causing Naruto to look at him in surprise

"What?!"

"After his pops died he came to me about being just like you and the others. I taught him what y'all taught me and he and Tommy began to work on the corners. He said he was gon tell you himself."

"Look, man, where's Breeze, Stretch, James, and D-Mob."

"You gon kill them?'

"After I save James. You can have the business."

Kanan nodded, "They in the Bronx."

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he and Kanan shook hands and he sped away

Bronx, Unknown House

James was sitting, listening to music as he watched Tommy play the video game with the man they came to collect the dope from, he didn't want to stick around as something felt off and he thought it was taking too long but he's only recently begun doing this type of stuff so he didn't want to screw it up by being pushy

"Aye, ain't you related to that nigga Nicholas." A man asked as he rolled up a blunt

"Yeah, that's my cousin."

"So you related to John, Casey, and Benard too."

"Yea, but I ain't seen much of them lately." James nodded watching as the man nodded and lit his blunt,

"Take a hit."

"Naw, I don't smoke." James said

"I wasn't asking nigga." The man said placing his gun on the table causing James and Tommy to immediately take note of the atmosphere and see that it was hostile

"Look, man, we brought you the cash, all we need is the-"

"Shut the fuck up." The man growled aiming the gun at James, "You ain't here for no weight, little nigga. You were sent here to die."

"I ain't got no beef-"

"You right. It's your cousins I got beef wit. They killed my brother, and not I got you, and Slim Shady, everybody knows them niggas lookout for y'all. D-Mob don't fuck wit them no more, so it's a greenlight on they head, but I'll start with you little motherfuckas."

The man stood up and was about to pull the trigger as James closed his eyes along with Tommy when bullets struck the men in the room causing Tommy and James to scramble into a corner,

Looking around they saw the 6 men were all dead, before Naruto and John entered the room, "James. Tommy. Y'all okay?" John asked as the two boys walked to the elder boys when John punched James in the gut and Naruto did the same to Tommy

"We gon have a chat when we finished. Come on." Naruto said as they escorted Tommy and James to the truck and peeled off

"Why the fuck y'all aint tell us, y'all was moving weight for Breeze and Kanan?" John asked

"We wanted to show y'all that we can help." Tommy said

"Why come go to that fuck nigga, Breeze?" Naruto asked

"Y'all was tight." James said

"He was responsible for Uncle Aaron's death." Naruto said

"What?" James asked shocked

"Yeah, look, James, Unc didn't want you in this life, but we ain't ya father, all we can do is make sure you don't go out like no bitch, so are you down for this life, because if you ain't that is cool, we will send you to one of them bougie ass schools uptown. But if you is, your bout to get locked in amd aint no way out." Naruto said

"...I'm here." James said frowning

"Tommy?" John asked

"I wit the shit." Tommy nodded

"Good. Because Breeze and Stretch are in an apartment, and the two of you are going to kill them." John said Tommy and Ghost looked at each other

With Benard

Crow decicated as Benard knelt over him with the stake in hand, and called Naruto, "Yeah, Crow is down. Right, I'm bout to strip this bih and see what I can find.." Benard said before he hung up

With Casey

D-Mob panted as he crawled back from Casey who was stalking him, "Look, man, it ain't got to go down like this."

"You tried to kill Nick, it's the only way it can go down." Casey said before he punted D-Mob's head into the far wall, and called Naruto, "Fake ass Suge Knight is down. Right, I'll check around and see."

Stretch' Apartment

Stretch and Breeze were at their hideout when the door was kicked in, and they saw Naruto and John enter, they began to stand but the two-shot their knees out causing them to yell in pain as Tommy and James entered as Naruto closed the door,

The two looked at Stretch, and Breeze, "Come on man, y'all aint got to do this." Stretch said

"Yes, we do." Naruto said before Tommy and James put a bullet into the brother's heads

James and Tommy soon knelt over their eyes turning amber yellow as they triggered their curse,

Meanwhile

Stephanie was pacing as she, Brittany, Megan, and Tabatha waited nervously, "This is crazy."

"I know, I mean all of us?' Megan asked

"It was a hell of a party, and it was to celebrate Nick winning the tournament. It was bound to happen." Stephanie said

"How long it's been?" Tabatha asked

"3 minutes." Brittany said before the 4 all walked to the restroom and saw the pregnancy tests all laid out on the sink, all of them read positive.

Finished

The cousins have taken out the Kingpins, and with the witches behind Naruto, he and his cousins now set their sights on making money and ruling New York City. James and Tommy have broken their curse. Next time a time skip, Tasha now James wife learns that her cousin Bonnie has run into some trouble in Mystic Falls where the Mikaelson Family is residing


	7. Chapter 7

2 Months Later

It was a celebration today, Naruto and his cousins put together a big party for his little cousin, Bonnie Bennett, the granddaughter of Sheila who had a rough go of it lately, with her mom abandoning her and her father diving into his work,

Tasha, now James' girlfriend took a picture of her baby cousin and Naruto before Naruto kissed Bonnie's temple and began to teach her how to play spades

Naruto and his cousins were still fighting for the top of the New York food chain, with Harlem and Queens under there belt. When they took Harlem's Paradise, that quickly stopped the war that was brewing between the Italians and the Cubans, they created a new crew and were in the process of making a new infrastructure to the business where none of their names were attached to it, just their aliases, Nicholas St. Patrick, Casey Lawrence, John, and Benard Whitfield were all legitimate businessmen trying to come up,

Naruto Uzumaki, Lean, Spectro, and DC Young Fly were all players who practiced secrecy a few people knew what they looked like, security was tight and measures were taken to make sure no rats were anywhere in the organization, with plans to get moles in the CIA, FBI, DEA, Customs, and NYPD, that would be heavily under compulsion, and didn't even know or remember that they were moles, no chances were to be taken

Getting up and walking over to Sheila he smiled as they shared a hug, having grown closer since they've met, "Thank you for doing this." She said

"No problem, we love Bonnie like she was our little sister. Whatever she needs we got her." Naruto said pouring himself a glass of bourbon

"I hope so." Sheila said causing Naruto to look at her as she gazed at Bonnie who played cards with John, Benard, and Casey

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"I need you to promise me, that should something happen to me, vampire-related. You will take Bonnie from Mystic Falls." Sheila said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

"Is someone messing wit-"

"No, it's just with Abby in the wind and her daddy all about work. Bonnie is going to need protection. Her magic is potent and she can easily be taken advantaged of." Sheila said

"You have my word." Naruto nodded glancing over to Bonnie and smiling softly as she lightly danced in her chair and played another card

Bronx

The abrupt rise of Naruto and his crew caused some problems and already people were beginning to undermine him, "Shoot your shot, gentlemen." An elder african American woman said

"My millions are already legit. I've got the product. Your guns represent further profit and protection, and a fortified wall between Washington Heights and Brooklyn. I'll bring peace."

"Nigel, wagwan?" The woman asked the Jamaican

"My brethren fought the Reyes in the past.

But now, we can make money together. But for your guns, I can maintain peace uptown and in Brooklyn. And fight off the blood clot crew that wants to test."

Leo began to laugh causing people to glare at him, "My bad, rude boy. Pardon me. With all due respect, Miss Sylvia you'd be a fool, you give any of these niggas any real power. See, me, I don't even want your whole business. Just controlling interest. So we can get money together. Forever. We can take down them niggas that took out the Stokes, and gain Harlem, and keep it black the way it should be. Southern black. I ain't talkin' about no cigar-smokin' black, ganja-smokin' black. Black black. I think you know what I'm talkin' about."

"I do. The Stokes left a void that was quickly filled by 4 dangerous men, we know nothing about. Diamondback wants Harlem back, and will be sending some of his enforcers to help." Sylvia said

"He sent them, already." A man said behind the group looking out a window,

"How'd you get in here?" Sylvia asked

"If that's the question you're asking, you're in worse shape than I thought." The man scoffed before Nigel walked forward

"Johnny? Ah, you day?" Nigel asked before the man turned to him

"Bushmaster. Dem call me Bushmaster now."

"My brother said you would never come here." Nigel said

"And your brother told me he'd never do business with a Stokes. I warn him. He went joined up wit him, and end up dead." Bushmaster said

"You don't tell me for my business or what's right for my business outta nowhere! You talk rudely to me?" Nigel asked

"No. I speak at you, not to you. You're soft and weak."Harlem is mine. Ah mi birthright, you know. 4 raasclaat nobody know where from, take mi birthright. Won't have it, oh."

"They ripped Stokes men like paper." Nigel said

"You're saying paper covers rock?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Mi from the rock, too, you know?"

"I am the rock." Bushmaster said before he slashed Nigel across the eyes and snapped his neck as 3 men walked from the shadows behind the other people in the room, keeping them in check

"Now tell us about Nicholas St. Patrick."

Later

Currently, Naruto and his girl were in bed kissing as Steph grinded atop of him, when his phone rung, causing the two to groan, "Let it ring." He said grabbing her big ass cheeks

"It could be important." Stephanie moaned

"You're important." Naruto said thrusting into her

*True." Stephanie smiled before she put the phone in his face, "Which is why I'm telling you to take care of it so we can finish."

Naruto sighed and took the phone before he answered it, "I'm in the middle of something so this better be good."

"Naruto." A voice said

"Who's this?" Naruto asked looking up at his wife as she rotated her hips and bit her bottom lip while grabbing her D cup breasts

"It's Manny, you put me on the Dominicans."

"Right, what's up?" Naruto said putting the phone down and sitting up to kiss Stephanie as he used his vamp hearing to listen to his lookout

"I heard some shit. Drove some cats that work for Arturo out to Mount Vernon. They were going to a bachelor party out at Sue's Rendezvous. Drunk off they asses. Anyway, what I heard them say in English was about a shipment near the river."

Naruto and Stephanie paused as Naruto put the phone on speaker, "The river?"

"Yeah. Who would ever think to look there?"

"Any idea what the shipment was?" Naruto asked

"No, all I know is that some cat named Diamondback is supplying the Fisk Cartel, with weapons they want you and your partners gone."

"Good job." Naruto said hanging up, and looking to Stephanie

"Go.' Stephanie said causing Naruto to sigh before he kissed her and got up, taking a shower, Naruto got dressed and walked to the living room and saw his cousins waiting

"Y'all ready?' Naruto asked

"Let's do this."

The boys left and headed for the river,

Greenpoint Terminal, New York City, New York

The four arrived to see a truck being unloaded, John noticed the man at the Bently in the back watching, and slapped Naruto's arm, "That's Arturo Rey. The discount furniture king of Washington Heights." John whispered

"Yeah, heard he smuggles coke and smack in his couches. He used to work with Crow heavily, but who's the dude with him?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill him, and take whatever he's shipping." John said

"Everyone is a rival, and we need to be the oky ones standing. Then we rebuild the game in our image." Naruto smirked before he sighed, "Dammit."

"What?'

" He's Ayisha's pops." Naruto groaned

"So?" Casey asked

"That's Stephanie's best friend, the homegirl we all grew up with." Naruto said

"I thought they didn't get along."

"Still it's her father." Naruto said before he pulled out his cellphone and called her, walking away while his cousins kept watch

Queens, NY

A beautiful 18-year-old Dominican girl was listening to music when her phone rung, "Hello."

"Aye, Ayisha."

"Nick? What's up?' Ayisha asked smiling sitting up and playing with a lock of hair

"In a bit of a bind."

"What's going on?' Ayisha asked

" You, told Steph that you was rocking with us, is that true?"

"Yeah, whatever y'all need.' Ayisha nodded seriously with a frown

" I have eyes on your pops at the docks. I'm bout to make this play and -"

"And you're going to kill him?"

"..."

"Don't kill him, bring him to me." Ayisha said

"You sure?" Naruto asked

"Yea, go to the old junkyard." Ayisha said hanging up

Naruto sighed and hung up, "Kill the grunts, Arturo, and his new friend are coming with us."

Docks

Arturo smirked watched as his men collected the shipment, before he looked to Bushmaster, "So after you get Harlem, what's your pla-"

Arturo couldn't finish as hooded men appeared and he was kicked in the gut sending him into the car before the man got into the car and punched him unconscious

Bushmaster growled and swung on one of the men as Arturo got kicked into the car, but he missed and his arm was broken before his head was slammed into the car and the door was kicked into his temple causing him to go unconscious before he was stabbed twice in the spine, with a silver knife to sever his spine but not kill him

John got out of the car as Naruto removed the knife from Bushmaster's back before he tossed him in the trunk, "Okay, " Benard said walking up with Casey both having a key of cocaine in hand, "We got a truck full of coke and weed. What we do with it?"

"We still aren't halfway through Crow's, and D-Mob's warehouses. Good news is we aren't running out of work anytime soon. Gives us more time to negotiate a new deal with Martin." Naruto said standing up as his phone rung, "Hello?"

With Stephanie

Stephanie was with the girls as they watched the news, "Babe, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?' Naruto asked

On the news was a photo of Martin Madrazo, the article explaining how his cartel was dismantled, "Martin Madrazo, was killed in Bolivia."

With Naruto

Naruto frowned, "Dammit. Meet us at the old junkyard." He said hanging up

"Looks like we'll need a new connect.' John said

"B, Lean, I need y'all to figure out what happened and who did it. I know he was having some problems with the Santa Blanca Cartel."

"On it." The two said leaving

"What does Ayisha want?" John asked getting in the passenger seat as Naruto got in and started the car before speeding off

"No clue, I know she and her old man don't fuck with each other, why is none of my business." Naruto said

Abandoned Junkyard, Queens NY

Bushmaster groaned before he looked up to see Naruto and John, while a bit behind them he saw girls carving symbols into the ground around Arturo, trying to move, be noticed that he couldn't feel his legs, "Hello sleeping beauty. Your spine has been damaged so it'll take longer for it to heal. Just answer our questions and it's all good. Who are you?"

"I tell you nothing." Bushmaster said before he spat at Naruto who sighed

"Okay, so John, when you feed all you want to do, is force your way into his mind, and you'll see everything." Naruto instructed causing John to nod as he vamped out causing Bushmaster's eyes to widen before he tried to move but John pounced

Naruto stood up and walked over to Stephanie, and joined her as he watched Ayisha and her friends carve in three circles into the ground (Teen Wolf symbol)

"What's all this?" Naruto asked

"She's going to kill her father and gain his power, to become the Alpha."

"I thought you just had to be the strongest to be Alpha."

"Yes, but it's a trial by combat against the previous Alpha that cements the role and the power you gain, is the power of every Alpha to come before you from your pack." Stephanie explained causing Naruto to nod before he looked over as John walked up

"Diamondback's brother is in town, they want New York." John said causing Naruto to frown as he watched as Ayisha walked to her father who was trying to plead with her as she raised her clawed hand

"A weapons dealer wants New York, and our connect is dead. We need to do something bout that." Naruto sighed as Ayisha slashed her father's throat, and they watched as he bled out before the symbols on the ground glowed In response and Ayisha began to shift into a black-furred wolf, that gave a howl to the moon

"What do you want to do?'

"We can't have no one getting ahead of us, Diamondback and his brother will figure that out quickly. We need a connect and can't be dealing with this, while looking for one." Naruto said

"If the Santa Blanca Cartel was behind Martin's death…"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Kill the leader and anyone who doesn't see our vision of things."

"So take it over? I like it." John smirked

"No one can know, not even James and Tommy." Naruto said getting a nod, "We will be the biggest drug dealers in the entire United States. We stomp out our competition to prevent more in the future."

Day Later, New York, New York

Naruto, looked to Kanan, Ghost, and Tommy, "K, you sure you just want Queens?"

"Yeah, got everything I need there." Kanan said getting a nod from Naruto who glanced to James feeling his annoyance even though he kept it well hidden,

"How's that situation going?" Naruto asked

"Niggas don't like the fact that I'm in charge, so they left. It's just us, and Jukebox." Kanan said

"Don't let them push you out. You're the Alpha of Queens now, and if they want a war, you give it to them. Never let a nigga try you, and think he can get away scot-free. It's your job as a man, to make sure shit doesn't go unpunished." Naruto said looking to Tommy and James, "Understand?"

The two nodded, "So what're you on?" Kanan asked

"We are about to expand our territory to the other Burroughs."

"Now?" Kanan asked surprised

"Yeah, we have no history with these people, they are Crow, and D-Mob's primeras. We are going to take them out, and put new ones in place. K, you've been with us through it all, so you know we gon look out for you."

Kanan smirked nodded, "I appreciate it."

Moments Later

After Kanan left with Tommy, James stuck around to hang with his family, "How's school?"

"Straight A's. It's weird living with Kate, and Tommy, why can't I live with y'all."

"Uncle Aaron wanted you to go to Kate should something happen to him, they've been friends since forever so it makes sense."

"But your family."

"It was no secret Aaron didn't like what we did, he wanted to protect you from all this."

James sighed looking at the city, "I want to move up.' He said causing Naruto to laugh and ruffle James hair causing him to slap his hand away

"You've only been doing this for 2 months, you got to learn more before you can move up through the ranks. Stay as Kanan's number 2, he'll look out for you, and when we see that you're ready to take on a territory of your own, we'll talk. Patience is important in this case."

"Says the guy whose already trying to get all of New York."

"We need a rep, that if you fuck with us, we handle that shit. You signed your death warrant the moment you decided to cross us. Even If you haven't done anything yet."

"That's healthy." James said getting a shrug from Naruto

"Fear is the most important thing in the streets. They fear you, they don't cross you." Naruto lectured as James nodded taking it to heart, "Come on, "

"Where we going?" James asked

"Teach you to better protect yourself." Naruto said opening the door and nodding for Janes to come on,

That Night

Leo walked into his underground gambling den that he ran with his father, he was showing Sylvia how his business worked but paused in horror as they saw the place completely destroyed as everyone inside was dead their bodies ripped apart before they sensed someone behind them and saw a smirking John, who pounced

With Luke

Luke growled as he hung up the phone, "We're leaving."

"What about Bushmaster?" A man asked

"He's dead. Willis has something more pressing to deal with." Luke said before he got into the car and they left as Casey hummed to himself as he loaded up a rocket launcher and aimed

"Boom." Casey smirked firing the rocket and watching as it struck the car, and out down the launcher and sped forward as Luke unharmed crawled out of the destroyed flaming car when he looked up hearing the sound of chirping birds and looked up to see Casey who stabbed him through the heart with a lighting infused hand

"Heard you were bulletproof, but you're not indestructible. Should've had those witches do a better job." Casey smirked as he removed his arm with Luke's heart in hand and dropped it before he left

, Bolivia

Benard hovered over the compound of El Sueno as he had a meeting with the heads of his Cartel, when Casey, John, and Naruto arrived, "That's it?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"We only really need the chicks. Head of Smuggling and their Chemist." Benard said getting nods of understanding before they descended

(Play, Pop Out by Polo)

The heads of the Santa Blanca Cartel were dead, with the exception of Nidia Flores the head of Smuggling, La Gringa the chemist and El Muro the head of Security, the three humans we're compelled to believe that they killed the others to prove take loyalty to the Biju a group that they feared for some reason, they would take over the cartel and ship their product to their distro in New York, Naruto Uzumaki.

2010, Mystic Falls, VA

17-year-old Bonnie Bennett looked at her grams phone, late last year, Shiela had died and Bonnie went to New York for a while and lived with Naruto for a bit before she returned. Her Grams had lost her life performing a huge spell at the behest of Elena and the Salvatore Brothers, when she went to check on her grams she found her dead with her phone in her hand about to send a text to Naruto, to come to get Bonnie and take her away for good,

Bonnie had read the entire message, and she knew how her family in New York operated as Naruto, and they never lied to her, when they used to tell her about witches, vampires, and werewolves she thought they were joking and left it alone, but she knew it was the truth, and should they find out the truth about what happened she knew that not only would she not see Mystic Falls again, but that they would kill all those responsible,

Every night she found herself looking at the message, not having it in her to erase it, because she knew that her relationship with these people was wrong but she also didn't want to lose any of them, as despite her hatred for Stefan and Damon, they were strong vampires and she didn't want to risk losing more of her family behind them,

Sighing, she put the phone down and went to sleep

Midtown, New York City

Naruto had come a long way, he moved his wife and kids into a quintuplex penthouse at 172 Madison Avenue in Midtown, deemed Le Penthouse, paying $98 million. The 19,815-square-foot property has five stories, 11 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, several fireplaces, a private roof deck with a pool and jacuzzi, and more than 3,500 square feet of overall outdoor terrace space. The over-the-top unit also boasts 18- to 32-foot-high ceilings and "nearly anything that money can buy and the mind can imagine is possible,

Business both legit and illegal were booming, Taxi companies all through New York gave birth to Lyft and Uber, expanded on several businesses, and the boys began to invest in real estate,

Naruto and his crews' reputation for quick and merciless attacks helped them keep all of New York in check before they extended their reach to Florida, Georgia, California, and Texas. A drug empire being run through the U.S using Malls, Barbershops, Clubs, and Swapmeets/Flea Markets

Security was tight and measures were taken to make sure no rats were anywhere in the organization, with moles in the CIA, FBI, DEA, Customs, and NYPD, that were heavily under compulsion, and didn't even know or remember that they were moles, no chances were taken

Their hand was in everything, with a spy network all over the world, the only hit their business took was the arrest of Kanan, before Ghost and Tommy took over before they were given the territory in Manhattan, and Rolla a young wolf from the neighborhood that James mentored took over Queens with his gang the RSK's

Stephanie and the girls were also still helping and making moves, with hair and nail boutiques around the country, and a clothing and lingerie line that was popular with women throughout the world, they opened up Strip Clubs across the US, where the girls were given a charm that gave hallucinogenic effects to their clients so they could steal information while their clients believed that they had sex with the stripper or prostitutes

Stephanie and Naruto were married going strong, they've had some big arguments of course, about petty stuff but the love they had for each other was next level, The sex was awesome, other women were brought in as well and Stephanie was surprisingly comfortable with pimping out Naruto when she needed a deal closed with her female client's and business partners, since she knew that other women were just to satisfy his urges since he was horny all the time, and she knew that she held his heart she didn't need to feel self conscious since he always asked her If it was okay and never hid anything from her, like them sleeping with Ayisha to keep her loyal, and Lakeisha, Tasha's best friend a witch who had no idea what they were really about, and Paz and Angie Valdes, which was admittedly fun but he didn't tell Ghost that he even ran into Angie and wouldn't as that was trouble waiting to happen,

Naruto and Stephanie had 4 kids, with their oldest being a set of twins boy and girl, they named Audrey and Adonte, then another boy they named Roger, and a little girl they named Tatiyana,

Also, Naruto discovered a new ability, he found he had the power to give the wolf gene to Vampires, to create Hybrids, which he did with his cousins their wives and his own,

Currently, the two were facing each other kissing, when Stephanie straddled him before Naruto's phone rung causing him to sigh, "Hello."

"I've been watching Bonnie like you said." A female voice said

"Okay, and what have you found?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"The Salvatores and the doppelganger are responsible for Sheila's death."

Naruto's expression changed as he sat up while Stephanie got off of him, while Naruto stood up, 'What?" He growled

"There is a tomb that Emily Bennett sealed shut in 1864, it can only be opened by a Bennett witch. Damon Salvatore returned to open it and free Katerina Petrova, and Sheila and Bonnie were convinced by Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore to open the tomb. She opened it but didn't remove the spell and only did because Elena ran in to get Stefan and Damon.

4 Months ago, Bonnie absorbed the power of 100 dead witches to fight Klaus, and protect Elena, she was willing to die and almost came close. Klaus never touched her and still succeeded in his goal and became a Hybrid. Bonnie is a magical weapon for these people. She's afraid to tell you because she knows what you'll do."

Naruto hung up his eyes glowing a searing red, "Babe,"

"I'm coming with you." Stephanie said before the two went to pack

Finished

Ayisha played by 


	8. Chapter 8

Mystic Falls, VA

Hospital

Matt Donovan stood in the hallway when Elena Gilbert walked toward him coming from her guardian Alaric's hospital room "How's Mr. Saltzman?" he asked

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the locks on the house." Elena said before they walked down the hallway, "Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be." Matt said getting a nod from Elena before he asked "Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes said there are no real suspects at all." Elena said

Outside

"How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this." Elena asked as they walked

"Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill." Matt replied

"Thank you, for everything today, really." Elena said appreciatively

"Get home safe." Matt said before he moved toward his truck

"Thanks." Elena called out to him before she sighed and got into her car, as she was putting on her seatbelt she saw Matt drive off before she started her car and backed out hitting something in the process "What?" she asked herself

Elena got out of the car and checked the back of her car to see nothing there, tensing Elena turned around only for Elena to run into Rebekah Mikaelson "Drive much?" Rebekah asked

"Rebekah." Elena gasped before Rebekah grabbed her and pushed her up against the car

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my chest, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah growled before she vamped out and moved to bite Elena who was about to defend herself but her elder brother Elijah appeared, stopping Rebekah "Elijah." Rebekah said as Elijah held her against the car

"Leave." Elijah ordered before he let go of Rebekah who stepped forward "Are you challenging me?" he asked smirking

"You're pathetic. Both of you." Rebekah said before she sped off, as Elijah sighed before he looked to Elena who was looking around and said

"Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do."

Next Day

Gilbert House

Elena was in the kitchen with putting up cleaning materials as Damon Salvatore, and his little brother Stefan stood looking at her "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." she said

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon asked

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena said

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said

"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah." Elena replied

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said before he started to pace

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said before the doorbell rung "I believe him." she said before she went to the door and opened it when she saw an envelope on her doorstep

"What is it?" Damon asked

"It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails, and celebration." Elena read aloud

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." Elena read looking up to the boys

Bonnie's House

Bonnie was reading her grimoire, today was another day that she heard nothing from her so-called friends, no one called to check on her after she and her estranged mother was knocked unconscious by the Original Witch after they unlocked her from her coffin, the only person to get away with it was Caroline since her dad just died

Bonnie was seriously tired of the shit, how the only time someone had it in them to come around was to talk about their problems and use her magic to help them,

A knock at the door caused her to sigh in annoyance, before she walked over, and paused seeing Naruto and Stephanie on her porch, "Hey Bon, you going to leave us out here?" He asked before Bonnie laughed and unlocked the door and hugged her cousins

"What are you guys doing here?' Bonnie asked inviting them in

"Mystic Falls is a nice little town that could help with better distribution." Naruto said before Stephanie elbowed him in the ribs

"He's joking."

"I'm deadass." Naruto said as Bonnie shook her head, giggling,

"Really?" Bonnie asked walking to the kitchen and pouring some coffee

"Truthfully, we came to ask you why didn't you tell us that the doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers played a major part in Sheila's death, and why you tried to sacrifice yourself to kill Klaus." Naruto said as Bonnie paused and turned to him before she put the pot down

"How did you know?"

"After you left us, we had someone come to keep an eye out for you and report to us, when you were in trouble. Took her a minute to find out everything but she came through." Stephanie said

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked frowning

"Cause you would've killed them."

"You damn right, and I'm going to." Naruto said

"No, I got everything under control."

"Really?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Bonnie,

"Okay, we will be in town for the next 3 days. Setting up, and stuff, we will be watching how your friends operate and in that time if we don't like what we see concerning you, " Stephanie explained

"They're dead." Naruto said

"And if you like what you see?" Bonnie asked

"You can say goodbye, but you're still coming back to New York."

"Nic-"

"I promised your grandmother that when she died that if vampires are in this town you will leave Mystic Falls and never return, I will keep that promise." Naruto said seriously causing Bonnie to frown, "Do you understand?"

*Yes." Bonnie said

"Good, because I'll be damned if you throw your life away for any of these people, you already know how we get down.'

Bonnie nodded before she sighed when Naruto's burner phone rung, "Special K, what's up?" He asked answering his phone as he headed outside

Sing Sing Correctional Facility

Kanan was in his cell on his phone, "How long until you get me out of this motherfucka?

"I told you, that you'll have to be patient, I know you want out but I can't have you on the streets with the cops looking for you. I need you to come out legally so that when you do, you can take your territory back and our expansion can resume." Naruto said

"My territory? What's the deal with Ghost giving the shit to them little niggas in the first place?"

"Shit still has to move while your inside. When you get out, if they don't want to hand over what's yours, take it." Naruto shrugged, As Kanan nodded, "Just be patient, strengthen that brain sitting in that big ass head of yours, I'll holla when Im finished with this situation Bonnie found herself in."

"Alright, 1." Kanan said hanging up his phone just before it rung, "Hello?"

"K, it's Ghost. I'm in a war and I need you, man." Ghost said

With Naruto

Naruto was now on the porch as he put the phone in his pocket before he smirked and left

Klaus's Mansion

Rebekah was getting her nails done, while her elder brothers Finn and Kol were getting fitted for a suit, while Elijah was polishing his shoes when Kol who was looking in the mirror as he put on his blazer spoke to Rebekah "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said as Finn grinned before their half brother Niklaus walked in

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus said walking over to Rebekah

"Here we go." Rebekah said looking up at him, as Kol sat on the arm of a chair and looked on

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked

Klaus turned to Kol and said, "Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied

Kol stood up and stepped forward before he said "Then perhaps we should go outside." the two of them glare at each other

"I wish I could say this is surprising, but it's not." a voice said from the doorway, everyone looked to see Naruto leaning against the door causing them to stand, "You guys haven't changed at all."

The Mikaelson's looked at each other and shrugged, as Esther entered the room, "Do we know you?" Elijah asked

"You know of me, but I've been watching you all since you were children." Naruto said causing the Mikaelson's to look confused and a bit unsettled, "When your a ghost, all you can do is find a source of entertainment."

"Excuse me." Esther said causing Naruto to look at her, "I'm-

"Esther, I know." Naruto interrupted

"Got a name, mate?" Klaus asked

"To humans, my name is Nicholas St. Patrick, but you all know me by a different name."

"What name is that?' Kol asked

"It's not that hard to figure out, Ayana used to tell you my life story when you were children, about the boy who lost his parents and gained power from his mother undying love for him, how when he died his power latched onto the Earth, and gave birth to what humans now call magic."

As Naruto was talking eyes began to widen in shock as Esther, whispered, "The Progenitor."

"That's a title, you can call me Naruto." Naruto smirked

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked

"Nothing, since I regained a human body this has been the first time we have been in the same city." Naruto said looking to Esther, "It was quite the surprise when you made your children, cheap knockoffs of me."

Klaus shot forward but a kick to the face sent him flying across the room, Kol vamped ahead and tried to punch Naruto and ducked low beneath Kol who was forced to turn as Naruto pulled him forward and a lariat knocked him lariat, and with another yank on Kol's arm, Kol was sent speeding into a Rasengan causing him to yell before he went flying out of the room

Elijah caught Naruto in a Full Nelson, but Naruto slammed his head into Elijah's face and a judo flip sent Elijah onto his back and punched him in the face cracking the ground with Elijah's head,

Naruto turned and caught Rebekah's hand as she tried to get to his heart, "Hello sweetheart." He smirked before he pushed her into Finn an explosion of air sent them flying back into the couch before Naruto allowed Klaus to grab him by the throat and slam him into a wall before Klaus tried to bite him but Naruto grabbed him by the jaw

"Nice eyes, but mine are better." Naruto smirked his eyes turning red as his sclera turned black

"W-what?" Klaus asked

"Like I said you and your brood are just knockoffs of me, you were created by magic, I was created by the God of Death. My power gave birth to magic, and nobody can control my power better than me, like this." Naruto smirked before his eyes shined brighter and Klaus' arm broke causing him to yell as Naruto released him,

"W-what are doing?!" Klaus asked as his bones began to break faster

"Forcing you to turn, there's only one alpha around here." Naruto smirked before his eye twitched from a pain infliction spell and he looked to Esther and noticed her power was abnormally large, and he shot forward and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall

"Mother!" Finn yelled as he and his siblings rushed forward but Naruto looked at them over his shoulder,

"Kneel." Naruto growled before the Mikaelson's found themselves rooted to the floor, "Who exactly are you channeling?"

"N-no one, when my body was preserved my magic continued to grow." Esther lied which Naruto caught onto before with a shrug he released her,

"Hm, well as fun as this is, I have somewhere to be." Naruto said walking away

"My lord." Esther called causing Naruto to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "We are trying to promote peace if you can, would you join us at tonight's Ball?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, "Sure, I'll be there.' He smirked before walking off

Queens, NY

Benard, John, and Casey were hanging out, going to a comedy club, then a strip club owned by one of their friends from high school, as they walked up and greeted the host Duval beautiful woman getting checked by security frowned, "What's up, boy?" Benard asked hugging Duval

"What's up, man? Already got the ballers up in there." Duval said

"Seriously? They more VIP than the VIPs?" The woman asked causing the three to look at her,

"Hey, put them in the best seat for me."

"She better recognize." John said dapping up Duval

"You already know, she trippin'. Hey, put 'em in the best seat for me." Duval said as the ladies entered the club

Moments Later

Benard sipped his Brandy, and looked to John and Casey, "Yall think we should've went with Naruto, to bring back Bonnie?"

"Naw, he will handle it. All we need to do is keep this shit going." Casey said

"Ghost said he making a move on Trenton." John said reading the text

"Bout time." Benard said as he watched as the ladies entered and sat beside them, "They more VIP than the VIPs." The girl laughed as Benard smiled, "Name's Benard."

"Ashley." Ashley smiled before John leaned over

"Ashley, listen here. You is fine. You hear me? I'm talking bout-" John licked his finger and pointed at Ashley and imitated a sizzling sound, "Fine. You understand me? I did not know Ms. Rafer Austin was this bad, bruh.

Why you ain't tell me?" John asked Benard as Ashely and her friends laughed, "But, look, you need to tell your sorry ass husband, he need to work on his free throw, okay? Especially incoming, you hear me?"

Ashley nodded as John sat back, before Duval got on stage, "Up next, a funny guy we got coming up to the stage, he got funny jokes, funny stories, hell, he's funny lookin'. Put y'all hands together right now for my man, Antoine. Come on, boy."

The audience cheered as Antoine hit the stage,

Meanwhile

James, now a father of twins was wielding his Glock19 Gen 5 pistol, "Aye pull up,"

"Get these fuckas Ghost." Tommy nodded as he parked across the street from a house with 4 dudes out front

"Let me out." Ghost said getting out and walking forward, "What's up now, nigga talking all that shit-"

Trenton and his friends turned to Ghost who began to unload

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

"What nigga?" Ghost asked firing again

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

Plaow

"What nigga, what?" Ghost asked before he ran back to the car and Tommy sped off

The neighbors would come out to find the house shot to hell with 4 men dead in the yard and the occupants of the house dead as well

Meanwhile

John, Casey, and Benard were just chillin as Antoine was up on stage looking at the crowd when he got a text from James, 'It's done."

John smirked,

"Who else we got up here? All right, playa. Ooh, look at that hairline. What happened to it? Jesus."

The audience laughed at the man with the screwed up hairline, 'Woo! I think it's Fat Joe. Lean back. Lean back. Killin' me out here. Okay, we poppin' bottles up here."

John looked up to see Antoine was now looking at them and Ashley, and her friends, "Damn, JD, you ain't got a bottle, playa. What happened? They doin' better than you? It's all good. It ain't about that. Y'all gettin' money. That's what it's about. That and bougie right here, uh-huh. What's up, what's up? Shoot, yeah, raindrops."

Ashley laughed slightly uncomfortable as Antoin seemed to hone in on her, "Okay, it's not the bad and bougie section. This is the sad and smelly coochie section. I see what's goin' on over here. Yessir, yessir, yessir, definitely take them right there. They're gone.

I'm just messin' with you, baby. What's your name, though?"

"Who, me?" Ashley asked

"Who me?" Antoine asked with a snort of laughter, "Bright as light shining from the machine. Not too bright, now is she?"

Benard frowned as the audience laughed, "Yeah, young and dumb. That's exactly how I like 'em. So, what's your name?"

"..." Ashley was frowning

"Come on, now, talk to me. Oh, you can't talk now. Oh, it's like that. We all know who that is though, right? Yeah, that's Rafer Auston girl, uh-huh. Yeah, a bona fide social media honey. Yes, mm-hm. But them dumb behind the captions. Mood! Aw, shut up. Bless! With the butt all out. Bless! I hate when they do the dumb ones, though. You ever see the dumb ones when they got like a hat on. New hat, but the titties all in it. 'Cause we're lookin' at the titties, you know damn well. Ain't nobody lookin' at that new hat."

John and Casey were laughing but saw that Benard and Ashley weren't before John leaned over and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "We saving hoes now?"

"I'm hungry." Benard smirked at his brother, as he glanced to the frowning Ashy, "And she might be useful. Who knows what type of contacts her husband has that we can use."

"Alright." John shrugged before he looked to Casey, "Look like it's just us, at the strip club."

"Fashoo." Casey smirked

Antoine saw that Ashley was offended but didn't care, "Okay, she really don't wanna talk to me no more. I don't know what I did to ya, playa-playa, but come on, baby. I ain't gonna hate on a smart recruiter like you, girl. Come on, I know you. Smart recruiter. I know girls like these. I ain't lyin' to y'all. When they in the club, unh-unh, they got a little checklist. Yeah, they be lookin' at 'em. Unh-unh. "Nah, he too short, unh-unh. Oh, 6'3" and taller. Check, mm-hm. Yeah. Ooh, all spend, long for days, mm-hm. Check. Yeah. Ooh, there's a good one, girl. Ooh, multi-million dollar contract next year? Checkmate! I got to marry him. Where my ring at, Mr. Austin?"

"A'ight, move on." Benard said causing the laughter to immediately clam up as the place was filled with people that worked for Benard and his for Benard, and his family and were ready to rush the stage if Antoine didn't move on,

"What? All right, brother. What's the attitude for, brother?"

Benard didn't say anything, and Antoine saw how John and Casey's posture changed from relaxed to hostile, and quickly knew what was up, "All right, movin' on. How y'all doin' over there?"

After the trio split up with Ashley leaving with Benard as John, and Casey went to the strip club,

Mystic Falls, VA

Klaus' Mansion

Music was playing by a band, while everyone walked around mingling, when Damon walked over to Carol with a glass of wine, "Hello Carol." he said giving her a glass

Carol took the glass and said, "Hello."

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When a family is as rich as the Mikaelson's moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." Carol said smiling

"Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon said smiling

"I know, I can't wait to hear their stories." Carol replied smiling as Damon raised an eyebrow as it was almost like Carol didn't know that the Mikaelson's were vampires but before he could speak Kol walked over

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol said

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon said introducing himself as he held up his hand

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." Kol said before he walked off as Damon glared after him

"Ouch." Naruto said causing Damon to look at him, "What a dick."

"Exactly my thoughts. Got a name?"

"Nick, " Naruto said with his hand out that Damon shook, before Damon turned away, "The man that compelled the entire town to forget about and ignore the supernatural."

"What?" Damon asked surprised turning back to find Naruto gone before he saw Elena walk-in

Elena looked around before she saw Stefan walk over to her, "What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan said before Damon came over

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Damon said to Stefan before he turned to Elena, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?" Elena replied before they both escorted her into the ball

Klaus noticed that Caroline had entered the room before he walked over to meet her "Good Evening." Klaus greeted

Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed "I need a drink." she said before she walked off, as Klaus looked after her and smiled

Naruto was drinking his wine, as he overlooked the party, his eyes on Damon, Stefan, and Elena, "Evening Elijah."

"Good evening. Might I say that was quite an introduction you made earlier today." Elijah said causing Naruto to smirk

"Had to make a statement."

"And what statement was that?" Elijah asked

"I know every secret your family has, like the first time you've ever compelled someone." Naruto said causing Elijah to shift uncomfortably as he looked down to Klaus and back to Naruto, "I'm faster and stronger than you all are, and I can kill each and every one of you. And I will if you don't stay away from the Bennett family."

"The Bennett family? We hav-"

"Not yet you haven't." Naruto interrupted, frowning, "But that can always change."

"So that's why your here, to tell us to stay away from the Bennett family?' Elijah asked

"That, and kill the three who played a part in Sheila Bennet's death." Naruto said looking back down to the Salvatore brothers as Elijah frowned looking to Elena

Elijah looked to Naruto and found him gone, and wouldn't find him at all as Naruto had decided to call it a night

Fantasies Gentlemen Club

John and Casey walked up to Jose Guerra and shook his hand before they all sat and began to talk

Reggie Kirk was a friend of Naruto's going back to childhood, the two used to be lookouts for D-Mob's crew coming up before Reggie began to repeatedly get arrested for Drug possession and got out before going back in on a gun charge that put him away for some years, as he watched his bros speak to the men he couldn't hear thanks to all the music, before he noticed his girl walking over, and smiled,

"Hey, doll." Reggie said kissing her cheek

"I'll make a check run in the morning." The woman said walking up to the office before a light skin beauty walked over

"Lean, and DC are over there in their usual place." She said

"You know the two guys they're talking to?" Reggie asked

"Unh-unh." The woman shook her head before Reggie grabbed a bottle when he saw the two getting up

"Two minutes after I get to their table, send over Kat and Spanish Fly. All right." Reggie said

"Got it." The woman said watching a Reggie walked over

John and Casey began to stand up, "Sweetie, bring two glasses and some ice for my guys here." Reggie said to a bottle girl

"Nah, we good, Reg. We about to be out." Casey said

"One drink. It's on me." Reggie smiled

"Hey, look, since it's on you, go ahead and make it two drinks." John said as they all sat down

"I don't know how you keep all this ass in here with your girl in and outta here." Casey said watching a girl on the pole

"It's easy I've got the woman I love and the club I love. Everything else don't matter." Reggie said getting nods from the two

"Respect." John nodded

"But check can we talk to about lettin' Fantasies bein more than a meeting spot for your deals? I mean, we already sellin' a little weed up in here. Instead of settin' up the transactions and takin' them outside somewhere else, we could do it all here. I'd even let you use my freaky little hidin' spot for your transactions." Reggie said, causing the two to frown

"So you wanna move weight now?" Casey asked

"Our deal is solid, man 2K a week to meet connects in this funky-ass spot, whether we make money or not. That's fair. We've never shorted you, brother. This is perfect. All you know is guys come in, tip chicks, get drinks, talk shit. It keeps you out the mix. Innocent." John said

"I ain't innocent, we all know that." Reggie said frowning, 'I'm trying to get my hustle on, too. All I need is product that's not.."

2 strippers walked over causing Reggie to sigh in annoyance, "Kat treat these guys nice they're friends of mine." He said getting up and walking off to the back of the club before he vamped sped off

Outside

Reggie blurred around the corner to the trunk of his car, before he pumped the trunk and removed a small kit, before he walked to John's Mustang and picked the lock on the trunk and opened it to see duffles of cash and a trash bag filled with keys of cocaine, before he swiped a brick and put it into his trunk, and closed both before he re-entered the club

Office

Reggie's girl was doing the books he entered and looked at the cameras, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. It's all good. Let me know if, Lean, and Fly come back around." Reggie said

"Sure. I'm going home after I close out the books for this month, though." the woman said getting a nod from Reggie,

Later, Reggie's Apartments

Crystal was in a robe, reading a book when she looked up to see Reggie walk-in,

"Hey." Reggie greeted

"Hey, baby. How'd it go?" Crystal asked

"You know." Reggie smirked

"Mmm, gimme some." Crystal said standing up and kissing Reggie who smiled as he hugged her close before she groaned, "Oh, you smell like the club."

"Well, I'll jump in the shower, if you jump in with me." Reggie said

"All right, well, let me put the gun away, first." Crystal smiled as she took the duffel from him and sat down before she began to go through it, "Hey, baby, where are the receipts? I have to make a bank run in the morning before my spin class."

"Yeah, you know I'm bad at that." Reggie said causing Crystal to frown

"Reggie, when you decided to take the club from Bishop, I told you if it wasn't on the up and up, I won't be able to help you." Crystal frowned

"Before you get upset-" Reggie began

"Stop, because I'm already upset." Crystal interrupted as she stood up, "Bishop is sitting in jail for tax evasion, laundering, you name it. You taking the club from him makes you a target, and I don't know what I would do if something happens to you."

"Look, baby, we're gonna be good." Reggie assured

"We're under in the club and you said we'd be out of this apartment in six months." Crystal said causing Reggie to sigh, "Maybe running a club right now that's not turning over a profit isn't the best idea."

"I ain't givin' up the club." Reggie said with finality, "Nah, I gotta make this work. Bishop was the only one that gave me a job when I got outta jail. I owe him at least to keep on the lights."

"Okay, but it's not working. Move on. You can sell it, give him his money back, and, look, we can use the rest to start the life we've actually been dreaming of." Crystal pleaded

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean a lifetime of managing sweaty, naked women dancing for dollars isn't your idea of a career, though?" Reggie asked smirking causing Crystal to scoff shaking her head

"Stop playin'. I love you. And I hate it even more that I trust you."

"How much do you trust me?" Reggie asked

"I trust you with my life." Crystal said causing Reggie to smile before he brought her close and kissed her

"You mean the world to me. I'd do anything for you." Reggie said seriously, "I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too." Crystal smiled

Next Night

Reggie was back in the club before opening watched as Crystal talked to the dancers and her best friend Unique, who walked over, "Look, now I'm trusting you to run this for me." Reggie said handing over a dime bag of coke, "This ain't the ounces of Kush I let you move in here. This is coke. Coke'll get you killed."

Unique took the coke, "Keep that low and we can't let Crystal know. And keep an eye out for Naruto and his cousins. Discretion is key. Nobody can know we're movin' in here."

"Did you steal this from them?" Unique asked

"I'll handle it." Reggie said, watching as Unique shook her head, "Melissa, trust me. Alright. We just need to show them that we can help with the business, everything will be okay."

"It better be fast before Naruto, and Stephanie gets back from Virginia." Melissa said walking off as Reggie sighed

"This will work out." Reggie said watching as the girls got ready to make some money, "It has too."

Finished

Ashley played by 

Reggie played by 

Crystal played by 

Unique/Melissa played by 


	9. Chapter 9

Queens, NY

Reggie smirked as he watched his dancers sell the product quickly, he already had enough to get more and pay Naruto and his cousins back for the brick. Crystal walked over and hugged Reggie, "You goin home?"

"Yes." Crystal said giving him a kiss

"I'm gonna put some extra in the bag tonight. Some running back is having a bachelor party after we close. I'll be home late." Reggie smiled

"Okay. You just make sure you wake me up when you get home." Crystal said before they kissed again

"You better stop playin' before I take you in that broom closet." Reggie said causing Crystal to giggle

"That's nasty." Crystal replied before they looked out to the club,

"I feel like we're steppin' into a new season. You'd better pack your bags, girl. We're gonna be in that penthouse in Midtown in no time." Reggie smiled cupping Crystal's chin

'As long as I'm with you." Crystal smiled before they shared another kiss, "Later, baby."

Reggie watched as Crystal left and smiled looking at his club

Mystic Falls, VA, Bonnie's House

Naruto and Stephanie sat across from Abby, "So you sealed away Mikael, and just said fuck it I'm not going back to my daughter?" He asked

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Sure sounds that way." Naruto said

"You left behind a child and started a completely new family, Abby. How can you justify that?" Stephanie asked

"I can't. There is nothing I can say that will make it better, but I can't change what I did, all I can do is make whatever relationship Bonnie wants to have with me, work." Abby said

"We can't stop Bonnie from wanting you in her life, but we can let you k ow that if you walk out on her again, it'll be the last time you walk ever." Stephanie said causing Abby to frown and nod

"I won't screw this up." Abby said

"Talk is cheap." Naruto replied standing up, "You're going to have to show us.'

Abby nodded watching as the two walked to the door, "Where you going?'

"I compelled the entire town to forget and if ore the supernatural, as well as destroy all evidence that the supernatural exists. There are a series of tunnels beneath the city that spans the entire state of Virginia, we are going to expand them to New York." Naruto said getting a nod from Abby before the two left and as Abby turned to head into the kitchen she paused as there was a knock and she frowned seeing Esther there,

Later

Naruto, whistled as he looked over the tunnel that his clones were enlarging, and smoothing out, trucks and cars would be able to drive down here, without here need to be topped in case something went down in New York, without stopping the distribution, "Wait hang on." Naruto said walking to a which who was putting a seal on the wall, "You want to blow us the up?" He asked as he fixed a kanji, "You can not rush, the seals. Any small mistake can prove fatal."

The witches nodded as they continued their work,

Meanwhile, Midtown, New York

Megan tossed down another stack of money with the other 50 stacks of dollar bills, "It's my third count. The money is all here, but y'all missing a brick. What's up with that?"

"Naw that ain't right, count it again." John said

"I ain't countin' shit. 20 bricks, was supposed to be here, y'all brought 19. This is the first time this happen with y'all, man. What's goin' on?" Megan asked

Casey and John looked at each other, "What y'all do, drop that shit on the road or something?" Brittany asked

"That nigga ain't that crazy." Casey said

"Apparently he is." John said pulling out his phone, "Come on."

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the tunnels, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he wanted back in, but we told him to sit tight before he dipped off, I'm tellin you bruh, he got that shit."

"We are you headed?'

"His apartment, following his girl."

"On my way." Naruto said hanging up, before he looked to Stephanie and Bonnie, "We have to go for a couple of hours, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, don't trip." Bonnie nodded getting nods from the two before they got into the car and left

Meanwhile, Queens, NY

Unique laughed as she helped Crystal, clean up the water, "It could've been so much worse." She said

"Now you sound like Reggie." Crystal scoffed as Unique laughed, "Well, if we keep having these big after-hours parties like last night, we can finally invest in the club, and get this place hot."

"After-hours?" Unique asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, some big baller had a party here or something like that?" Crystal asked confused

Unique remained silent and with a wave of her hand all the water gathered up and dispersed into thin air, "So, there were no big parties?" Crystal asked suspicious

Unique turned to leave, "Huh?!" Acting like someone called her before Crystal vamp sped around her,

"Melissa, I told you about selling weed in the club." Crystal frowned as Unique sighed and just looked at her

Later

Crystal was standing on the stairs watching, paying close attention to the dancers as they collected money, and slipped their customers coke, and narrowed her eyes before she left, and headed home

Reggie's Apartment

Naruto, John, Casey, and Benard along with their wives were outside the apartment, "Case, John y'all be waiting inside for Crystal. Scare her. We want Reggie, Unique said he ain't been at the club all day, so we will need her to bring him to us."

The two nodded and blurred up the stairs, "When we get him, what's the plan?" Brittany asked

"We're not killing him. Reg has been down with us since day 1. If he was really on some foul shit, he wouldn't have just took a brick, he would've took all of them including the cash." Benard said getting a nod from Naruto

"He still has to explain this." Naruto said

"Of course." Benard agreed wholeheartedly before they noticed Crystal pulling into the driveway and watched from the shadows across the way as she parked the car,

Storming into her apartment, Crystal called, "Reggie!?" She turned into the corner and saw John, and Casey sitting on the couch with guns,

"We're lookin' for him, too." Casey said

"You know maybe it's not about the same thing, but uh, " John began to stand and Crystal tried to vamp out of the room but they were faster and blocked her exit,

"Reggie loves you too much to leave you behind, so I'm going to ask once, Crystal. Where's our boy at?" Casey asked

"He's not at the club." Crystal said afraid as she backed up

"Oh, we know. But he'll be back at some point. I want you to pass a message on for us." John replied

"What?" Crystal asked

"Tell him we know what he did, and we want our shit back."

"What shit?" Crystal asked

"Your not stupid, Crystal. I bet you came here because you caught them serving in the club." John smirked as he got close, "Tell him he has until daylight to return what he stole, or it's going to be a big problem. For you, him and both of y'all families."

"Understand?" Casey asked getting a nod from Crystal who closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face before she opened her eyes to see the two gone

Crystal gasped as she cried, and locked the door before she began to blow up Reggie's phone, but he wouldn't answer, "Reggie, it's Crystal. Pick up the phone! When you come back here, I won't be here. I suggest you don't come back here." She sobbed and hung up

Outside

John and Casey walked over to the others, "It's done." Casey said

"Now we wait." Naruto frowned watching as Crystal stormed to her car with a bag

With Reggie, Tribeca, NYC

Reggie, stood across from Ghost, and Tommy putting two bricks into his duffel, "Yo, The you unloading this much weight?" James asked

"The club's a goldmine." Reggie smirked as James nodded, "Girls sell the shit, and the money is immediately cleaned."

"Are you sure you want both of those and not just the one you paid for? Consignment is a bitch." Tommy wondered

"I'm good. I'll have the money by the end of the week." Reggie said first bumping Tommy and James

"A'ight, bro." Tommy nodded

"Be safe." James nodded as Reggie left

Walking to his car, Reggie checked his phone, and frowned, "Shit." He hissed and quickly called Crystal back, "Crystal!" Reggie called before he listened to her and flew away

Later, Unknown Location

Reggie was stoned faced as Crystal paced in front of him, "I don't know what makes me angrier the fact that you have a target on your back, or that we have nowhere to run." Crystal said

"We're not runnin' and I'm not in danger." Reggie said

"Reggie, do you expect me to believe that bullshit? You stole from Casey and his cousins! You lied to me! I trusted you!"

"I didn't lie to you." Reggie said

"Of course, you did because you said you would never keep anything from me, but you did. So, why make me look like a fool, huh? Why didn't you up and tell me what you were doing?" Crystal asked

"Look, I was trying to do this one thing for you. This is the only way I knew how." Reggie explained

"That's bullshit, I've been with you since we was 15, you don't know me by now?" Crystal asked

"I know how much you wanna get outta our apartment." Reggie said

"Well, not like this where we can't go back! Where are we gonna live now, huh?" Crystal asked

"Who you talkin' to!?" Reggie asked causing Crystal to frown, "I'll figure this out. This is what I do. And John and Casey and their message don't worry about that. This is my world. They ain't crossin' into that no more. I'll see to that."

"How?" John asked causing the two to look behind them and see everyone leaning against an SUV

Reggie snarled and vamped forward toward John and Casey but Naruto got in his way held him back, "Y'all ran up in my spot!?"

"You broke in my car." John replied

Reggie pushed Naruto's hands off him, and stepped back, walking to his car and grabbing a duffle filled with cash that he tossed at his feet, "From the brick I stole.' He said

Naruto raised an eyebrow, " Reg, you been down with us since day 1, you know how this can go down." Benard said

"Your lucky we know you, had it been anyone else and you saw a bag full of cash, and another filled with come, you would've took everything, not leave all the cash and a single brick." John said

"So in respect for our history, and decades of friendship and brotherhood, you better explain this." Naruto demanded

"I got out 4 years ago, thinking my bros had a spot for me. Only to be sat on the sidelines."

"Everyone is on the sidelines right now." Casey said, "With Kanan in jail, we all agreed that we can't expand like we were because we aren't at full strength."

"We wanted to give you some time to actually learn the club business and spend the missed time you lost with Crystal." Brittany said causing Reggie to frown

"You just needed to be patient." Naruto sighed before he knelt down and opened the bag and began to count the stacks of money, "How long did it take you to sell the brick?"

"Sold it in a night." Reggie said causing Naruto to look up at him, "Club is a goldmine."

"So you want back in, fully?" Naruto asked

"Yea." Reggie nodded

Naruto looked to his wife and cousins who all shrugged, "Okay, you'll be in charge of teaching Crystal."

"I'm not. In on this." Crystal said

"Crystal, when Reggie turned you, you were apart of this." Tabatha replied causing Crystal to frown

Naruto suddenly sped into Reggie's face, "Remember this Reg, dont ever do something that stupid again. This is a one-time thing, we dont do repeat offenders."

"I got you." Reggie said nodding

"Alright, Steph and I have to get bac-" Naruto paused as his phone rung, "Bonnie?"

"They turned Abby!" Bonnie yelled

Naruto flew off, cracking the street

"Aw shit." Casey sighed

Earlier, Mystic Falls

Bonnie had been ducking Elena who had called her earlier, to come over her house to tell her about what happened at the ball last night but Bonnie didn't show up, so she just talked about the situation over the phone,

Bonnie didn't listen and made an excuse to hang up, before sending the day with her mom, before they went to meet Esther to get her to stop channeling them before Naruto and Stephanie returned, "What do you mean, you don't wish to help?" Finn asked

"You are dragging us into this family dispute. We don't want any part of it." Bonnie said

"I am going to use your power to get rid of all vampires. As servants of nature, how could you not see the good I am doing?" Esther asked

"No your not, your upset that now that Klaus is a hybrid again, he can have children. Bringing your sister to your families doorstep." Bonnie said causing Finn and Esther to look at her in shock

"H-How?"

"Naruto knows everything about your family. Your sister Dahlia, and your daughter Freya."

Finn growled and was about to rush forward but Esther grabbed his arm, "No, we need them alive." She said before Finn looked up,

"They're coming, Mother!" He yelled

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough." Esther said as Bonnie sucked her teeth before she grabbed Abby's hand and led her to the old Witch House as Kol, Elijah, and Klaus walked up

Esther walked into her pentagram, beside Finn, 'My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn said

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther said as Kol tried to get close but the torches burned hotter

Meanwhile

Abby looked around as she followed Bonnie, "This place has some serious vibe in it."

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement." Bonnie said heading down the stairs

Bonnie entered the basement but found Abby wasn't behind her, "Abby!" She called before she turnsd to see Stefan, "Stefan? What's going on?"

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." Stefan explained causing Bonnie to blink before she scoffed

"Right, well what do you want from me? I can't stop her. She's channeling us."

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way." Stefan said causing Bonnie to frown and glare at him

Bonnie turned to run for Abby but Stefan blocked her path, "Move." She growled

"We need to get Elena back."

"Fuck Elena!" Bonnie snapped causing Stefan to raise an eyebrow before he chuckled

"Come on, Bonnie, you know you ain't mean that." Stefan said

"In fact, I do." Bonnie said before with a flick of her wrist Stefan's neck was snapped causing him to collapse before she rushed upstairs to see Damon release Abby who fell to the ground dead, "No!"

Damon smiled at Bonnie, "We held up our end, Elena is safe." He said only to receive to most evil glare he's ever seen as he looked around as voices began to hiss around the room and wisely he sped away

Now, Bonnie's House

Caroline watched as Bonnie sat beside Abby, tears streaming down her face as she trembled in anger when she looked up and saw Naruto enter his eyes glowing red, as he looked at Abby, "Who?" Naruto asked

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie said

"Pack your things, Bon. Your leaving town, tonight. Soon as Abby makes her decision." Naruto said

"Leaving?" Caroline asked confused, "For how long?"

"Forever." Bonnie said causing Caroline to look at her in shock,

"I have people to kill." Naruto walked forward kissed Bonnie's head before he walked off

"Wait." Caroline said about to get in Naruto's way but Bonnie looked at her and Caroline was flung into a wall, as Naruto exited the door

"Stay out of his way." Bonnie said before Stephanie, Megan, Tabatha, Brittany, and Tasha entered the house,

Gilbert House

Elena walked into her room and picked up a letter on her bed from Elijah before she opened it and began to read aloud, "Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah."

"Elena." Alaric said causing Elena to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"They killed Bonnie's mom for me. I don't know what I am." Elena asked

"Done with life." Naruto said behind Alaric who jumped as Elena stood up with a gasp as the two looked to Naruto who was smiling

"Who the hell are you?" Alaric asked

"I'm Nick, Bonnie's cousin." Naruto smiled

"Bonnie told me about you, she said you lived in New York."

"That's true, but this year 2 members of her family have died behind your association with the Salvatore's. To Light was the last straw. So I'm here to kill you, and them."

Alaric lunged forward but Naruto grabbed his face and crushed it with a brutal slam into the floor before he saw Alaric's ring, "Emily, created this." He said snatching the arm off of the corpse and removing the ring before he dropped it and looked to Elena who was horrified

"Don't worry, Elena. You and I are going to have some fun before you die. It will also serve to piss off your boyfriends. So win, win, for me that is. I get my nut and piss off two vampire brothers that I hope to kill. " Naruto smirked before he shot forward causing Elena to scream before her throat was grabbed and she was slammed into the wall

Hour Later

Damon and Stefan came by to check on Elena since Alaric and she wasn't answering the phone, as they were about to knock they paused upon smelling blood, and entered the house before camp in up the stairs to Elena's room where they found Alaric's corpse

Damon was motionless looking at the corpse of his best friend, his ringless hand mocking him in a way, as Stefan sped through the house looking for Elena, unable to find her he called her phone

Elsewhere

Elena's phone was on the rocking bed as said girl was on her hands and knees, nude as Naruto yanked on her hair, fucking her from behind, "Oh yes!" Elena screamed smiling

"Your phone is ringing." Naruto said

"Don't care! I'm so close." Elena groaned before Naruto forced her face into the pillow and continued to thrust into her before he tensed and breath deeply as he came inside of Elena as she Naruto screaming into the pillow

Naruto braced himself above Elena, "I dont get it. According to Bonnie and everyone else, the Salvatore's are head over he heels for you. I thought it was the sex, but your head game is trash, and your pussy ain't shit. Your just an average girl. Type of shit is that?"

Elena didn't hear Naruto to busy smiling in content as she sighed and looked to Naruto who was shaking his head

"Oh well." Naruto said before he cupped Elena's cheek, and smiled, "One more thing I need for you to do sweetheart."

"Anything." Elena said tiredly as she got ready to doze off

"Die." Naruto said causing Elena to open her eyes

"Wha-"

Naruto forced Elena's head to the side and bit deep into her neck

With the Salvatore Brothers

Stefan and Damon were with Liz, "Can you trace Elena's phone?" Stefan asked

"Already did." Liz said handing them a paper,

"How'd you-" Stefan began confused

"Boss told to you guys would come looking." Liz said

"Boss? Who is the boss?" Damon asked confused and slightly worried

"You'll have to see for yourself. He's waiting for you." Liz smiled walking away as the brothers watched her and looked at each other

"Later, we need to find Elena." Stefan said before he unfolded the paper and frowned, "If she's with her phone then she should be at the house."

"What?!" Damon asked storming to his car with his brother behind him,

With Naruto

Naruto walked to the liquor cabinet of the Salvatore Boarding House, "Nice." He said taking a decanter and sniffing it before he drunk from the decanter as he sat on the couch, and connected his device to the speaker,before he began to rap, as he looked through a book,

I'm only getting in where I fit in

This is a two-seater you cannot sit in

I got a dub in the rear end

I got caught when I killed her friend

Say I wouldn't do it and did it again

I got some dogs and I want us to win

Went to the lot and bought a new Benz

I hit the gas I'm gone with the wind

I'm only getting in where I fit in

This is a two-seater you cannot sit in

I got a dub in the rear end

I got caught when I killed her friend

Say I wouldn't do it and did it again

I got some dogs and I want us to win

Went to the lot and bought a new Benz

I hit the gas I'm gone with the wind

I had a carbon I was fifteen

We was trying to steal and rob everything

I can't even talk about what I seen

I'm never telling the laws a thing

Made it out alive, can't even lie that shit was awesome nigga

Shootouts I ain't had no bullets I put dem paws to dem niggas

Lost lil one in the middle of the summer, that shit was awful nigga

As soon as we found out some witness who tell us who did it, we gon' off them nigga

Had to cut off a couple niggas I thought was with me, tried to cross a nigga

These niggas think they can just come and kick shit in my city, it's gon' cost them, nigga,

Jumped in the game and went got me some millions, no cap

I made a wave for us

Them bitches were fucking with me when I didn't have no money, now they can't wait to fuck

Every one of my lil buddies mama know we thuggin', that's why they pray for us

I was in the back of the back like Rosa Parks

Me and my dogs on Tec, a four or more

Grind every day like it ain't no tomorrow

Used to be broke, ain't going back

I'ma run mines up to the max

I want the cheese, ain't fuckin' with rats

I wanna fuck her I give her a rack

If she don't give me head ain't texting her back

I'm a dog I go deep in the cat

Remember one time I ain't had jack

I had a hunnid I bought me a pack

I took the pack and went got me a bag

It started rolling and coming in fast

I had the old heads hanging back

Now I'm rich now and that's why they mad

Naruto paused as he tilted his head, "White oak, huh." Sipping his alcohol Naruto shrugged and changed the best before he began to rap again as he sensed Stefan and Damon getting closer to the property

Dey gon b mad!

'Cause Elena let me smash

And in dey place

Where dey thought it was safe

I was in her face

She gave me head

I was deep tween her legs

I made the bed red

She gave me head

I had her neck

Made her weak in da legs

Didn't even beg

We fucked on the floor

Then fucked in the shower

Dey should've been at the door

It's only been a hour

And they know I'ma GOAT

I got paper and power

Man, these niggas some hoes

Everything they say sour

I bought a Bentley and blew out her brain

Since I got money and people done changed

I'm keepin' my fourt, I'm up on my aim

Jump out of line, I bust at your brain

Shoebox money, it ain't nothin' to me

I could make a hunnid in my sleep

These niggas cappin', that's all they see

They just wanna be like me

Takin' this swag and then give it back

I didn't get mad, I went and got more

They just wanna be like him

I don't wanna be like them

Used to wanna be like him

'Til I stayed down and ran up an M

Ruto ballin', they should put it on film

Shootin' for bricks, I don't aim for the rim

Fuck the gym, I don't work out

Take a sip of he lean, wash the Perc down

I got on all my jewels, foreign, and all my shoes

These niggas mad 'cause I won't lose

I gotta win, I just began

No fake love, no fake friends

Just 30 in the FN

Naruto looked up as the two burst through the door, and he turned off the music, "Finally." Naruto said standing up,

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan asked

"I own this little armpit of civilization. It was quite easy, you know compelling the townspeople. I gave you all a chance, to do right by someone, but you failed her and pissed me off. You centuries-old vampires turned pets for a 17-year-old girl. She's in your room, Damon. Case you were wondering."

The two blurred upstairs and entered to see Elena's nude corpse and went wide-eyed, "Elena?!" Damon yelled as they blurred to the bed with Damon cradling her and Stefan bitting his wrist to get her to drink

"Drink, Elena please." Stefan pleaded but she was motionless, her hair died red from her blood that soaked the sheets

"To think, old man Shini said in a few alternate worlds, we are brothers, hell in one, the two of you are my sons. Well not in this world." Naruto said in the doorway as the two brothers looked at him their true faces on full blast, "You like? Took a page out your play look, Damon. With how you treated Caroline. I meant to keep her alive, but I was never good with saving my food."

The two yelled and rushed Naruto who smirked before he blurred behind them causing the two to stop and turn to eat a foot to their, sending flying through the wall into the foyer

The two fixed their broken noses as they glared up at Naruto who walked to the broken banister, "You asked me who I was. I'm family cousin of Bonnie's." He said causing the two to look shocked, "First Sheila, now Abby. She didn't tell me about Sheila when it happened, I guess she had hope for the two of you, I don't know. I don't care. All I know is, that if left the way they were Bonnie would've been the next to die, for your precious Elena. And that can't, won't happen. So I'm going to kill every Gilbert I can find, including the both of you. This won't be a fight, but before you both die, it'll be painful."

The two brothers jumped for Naruto who met them halfway, Damon got to him first and a Rasengan to the face ground his face to bloody much before the headless corpse went flying away as Stefan's arm was grabbed before Naruto spun him around and tossed him down into a table and kicked off the ceiling and landed on Stefan's torso knees first

Stefan spewed blood as Naruto began to punch him quickly and repeatedly before he paused, "I blame you the most, Ripper. According to Bonnie, you allowed that bitch Elena to convince Sheila to help that weasel you called brother. Damon should've died a long time ago, by your hands. If he had, you and Elena could've had an amazing thing, but to late."

Naruto reared his hand back and lighting screamed into existence before, Stefan tried to attack one last time but Naruto backhanded him before his hand could reach his chest and slammed his Chidori into Stefan's heart and destroyed it,

Dialing number, Naruto waited, "Kill Jeremy Gilbert. Take his ring, as well." He said before he hung up

Stepping off the corpse, Naruto spat and breathed, before he snapped his fingers and the fire inside the fireplace became an inferno and swarmed the house in seconds,

Mikaelson Mansion

Rebekah walked into the room fresh off a trip to the bar, Elijah was staring out the window, "Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah said as Klaus tossed pictures he drew of Caroline into the fireplace

"Where's mother?" Rebekah asked

"Esther and Finn are gone. Kol has fled, and Elijah is leaving as well." Klaus said

"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." Elijah said still looking out the window

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent."

"Elena is hardly innocent." Rebekah hissed

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." Elijah said guiltily

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." Rebekah said

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah said as Klaus frowned

"How heartfelt." Naruto said causing the three to turn toward him

"Bullocks, what do you want?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Answer to a question." Naruto smiled

"What question is that?" Rebekah asked

"The Salvatore's killing Abby, you all wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" Naruto asked

"No. Damon came up with the idea." Elijah said

"You didn't stop him?" Naruto asked

"We were busy, trying to stop our mother from killing us." Klaus said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"Okay. Well, Rebekah, you will be happy to know that Elena is dead." Naruto smiled causing Rebekah to smile, while Klaus looked horrified while Elijah closed his eyes, "Stefan and Damon as well."

"I needed he-"

"So fucking what?" Naruto asked glaring at Klaus, "Those three caused a member of my family a lot of grief. What you needed her for, wasnt a priority of mine, and never will be."

Klaus growled and was about to attack but Elijah caught his arm, "Remember how that turned out last time." He whispered

"Here." Naruto said tossing a book on the table

"What is it?" Rebekah asked picking up the book,

"A ledger of the Salvatore's, apparently they handled the milling records back in the 1800s, there's a lovely little passage about how white oak wood was used to help the creation of Wickery Bridge." Naruto said causing the trio to look at him

"Impossible." Klaus hissed grabbing the ledger and reading the log

"It's true." Rebekah said taking out her phone and showing them a video of Elena,

Elijah took the phone, "Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah said

"What is it?" Elijah asked

"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree. Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

"This can't be right." Klaus said

"A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over."

Elijah looked to Naruto, "Why'd you bring this to us?"

"I dont need wood to kill you and I can't have you dying because if one of you dies, your bloodline goes with you."

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked

"I watched your mother prepare the spell, and the three of you along with Kol are the only ones I need, which brings me to my next topic. I'm going to kill, your mother, and Finn." Naruto said smiling

The Mikaelson's looked at Naruto before they sat down and talked

Later

Bonnie watched as Stephanie compelled Caroline, to forget about Stefan, Damon, and Elena who died on the car accident, "You sure about this?" Bonnie asked

"Far as the town will remember, Elena died with her parents, and Jeremy committed suicide soon after." Naruto said shouldering Bonnie's bag as he was loading her things into the truck, "And the Gilbert and Salvatore estate was given to Sheila and as her next of kin, you. Making you a very rich woman."

Bonnie nodded watching as Caroline went to sleep as Stephanie walked over to them, "It's done."

"Let's go." Bonnie said getting into the car

Finished


	10. Chapter 10

Queens, NY, Fantasies Gentlemen Club

Naruto sat back in a private room, where he was getting a private dance from his wife, and two of her lovers as Unique danced with Stephanie, while Naruto received head from Diamond

"So why didn't you tell us, that Reggie stole a brick, and was having you move it in the club?" Stephanie asked as Unique smacked her ass, while she worked for Naruto was watched intently, biting his bottom lip

"He said he had a plan. I trusted that it would work and if it didn't I would've told you and accepted any and all punishment." Unique said causing Stephanie to smile before she kissed Unique who moaned as Naruto grunted as he began to fill Diamond's stomach with his fill

Naruto watched as the light skin beauty swallowed his seed, as she stroked his still hard member, "Much as I would love to take a ride, I got to work." Diamond said

"Next time." Naruto nodded before Diamond got up and kissed his cheek before walking off slapping Stephanie's and Unique's ass as she went

Naruto gave a refreshed sigh before he pulled his pants up, "Melissa." He called causing the two to stop kissing, and look at him, "Do you think Crystal can handle this? She's never been down for this life."

"She is. Crystal will be a great addition to the business." Unique said stepping off the stage and placing her hands on Naruto's chest, "Trust me."

"She runs the money, Reg brings the drugs, and you and Diamond watch over the girls. Any of them get out of line, it's your responsibility."

"I got it." Unique nodded before they kissed and she walked off smiling as Naruto slapped her ass before he looked to Stephanie

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked

"Yea, the kids need to be up in the next 2 hours." Stephanie nodded before they headed out

Bar

Reggie had a leather bag filled with dime bags sitting atop of the ice, as he reached in and grabbed a beer and a bag and handed them to the customer, before Crystal walked over, "If we're gonna do this, I need you to show me everything."

Reggie nodded before Unique walked over with some money and walked away, "Why doesn't Unique wanna handle?"

"If she gets caught with a lot of weight, then that's a charge."

Diamond walked over, "Yo, this shit is movin' I need some more work." She said reaching into her cleavage and handing Reggie the money and taking some coke before walking off,

"You wanna hold the money?" Reggie asked Crystal who looked unsure before Unique walked over, o Crystal saw Naruto and Stephanie laughing as they were hugging and leaving the building

"I need a refill already." Unique said handing the money to Reggie

"I'll handle the cash." Crystal said causing Unique to smile as Reggie handed the money to her as he sneakingly handed Unique more coke before she walked off

Crystal counted the money and looked to Reggie as he smiled at her

Morning, Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his kitchen, to see his kids at the table, "Morning dad." Adonte smiled eating his breakfast

"Morning son." Naruto said walking over and kissing his head before he took a strip of bacon,

"Hey, dad." Audrey smiled

"Princess." Naruto smiled kissing her cheek,

"Dad, can I go over to hang with Tariq?" Roger asked

"Don't you have a test today?" Naruto said

"Yes."

"You study?" Naruto asked

"Yup." Roger nodded

"Pass, and I'll talk to Tasha and James to see if it's okay." Naruto said

"Yes." Roger cheered,

Naruto walked over to Stephanie as she breastfed their 4-month-old daughter, "Morning baby." He said before they kissed

"Dad, is Bonnie okay?" Audrey asked

"She's okay, the plan was to bring her here, but she's going to be staying with her mom for a while." Naruto said getting a nod from Audrey,

"Okay, kids. Plates in the sink, and head to school." Stephanie said walking away to get the baby situated, as Audrey, Adonte, and Roger quickly rushed to get their stuff

"Donte, Audrey, both of you come straight home, after school. Don't make me come find y'all." Naruto said

"Okay, dad!" Adonte yelled

"Yeah, alright. And I want to see that report card!" Naruto yelled

"Okay." Adonte said before the elevator took him and his siblings down

Naruto shook his head and grabbed his glass of orange juice, and sat down, about to eat when his phone rung, causing him to sigh, "It's too early for this fucking phone to be ringing." He said answering the phone, "Hello?... What? I'm on my way."

Naruto got up, "Steph!" He yelled hanging up

Private Jet Hanger

Naruto and Stephanie were in the hanger watching the jet arrive, "Remember you have to stay calm." Stephanie said as Naruto's hand was clenched in a tight fist

"I'm calm. Just want to get this shit done so this old fucka can get back on his jet and get the fuck out of New York." Naruto said

Stephanie sighed and kissed Naruto's cheek, as she rubbed his back and felt the tension and his body leave

The jet came to a stop, before Kenchi, his wife and his son got off and saw Naruto, and Stephanie, Naruto's uncle smiled seeing him and quickly approached, "Naruto-chan."

"Yujiro Oji-san." Naruto smiled as they exchanged hugs

His uncle and grandma stayed in touch with him forever, making sure that Martin was treating him right and that he knew that Kenchi's view of him wasn't their own,

"Stephanie." Yujiro smiled hugging the woman and kissing her cheek, and turning to his mother as she clutched onto Naruto as he rubbed her back

Naruto smiled at his grandmother before he frowned and looked to his grandfather who was smoking a cigar, "What have you done?" Kenchi asked

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Besides take over New York City, avenge Martin, and become one of the richest people in the world?" He asked

"Don't get smart with me. Dangerous people have been asking around about you, and if you've made an enemy of them it could lead to the destruction of our house." Kenchi said

"Our?" Naruto asked

"Who has been asking questions?" Stephanie asked

"The Hand." Yujiro said causing Naruto to look at him, "It's a group of vampires led by the eldest Vampire from Africa, Japan, South America, China, and North America. They are an ancient and powerful ninja clan of paramilitary and ideological nature with the ultimate goal to gon true immortality."

"They want to rid themselves of vampire weaknesses?" Naruto asked getting nods before he and Stephanie looked at each other, "What do they want with me?"

"They want New York." Naruto's grandmother Yuki said, banding Naruto a small packet with a red serpent design, "Anyone moving this works for them."

Naruto frowned, having seen a few gangs moving this, "Right, well babe looks like we're going to war."

"You will not!" Kenchi hissed his eyes gleaming amber, "You will give the Yami no te what they want."

"I'm not giv-" Naruto jumped as Kenchi's head exploded and blood-spattered against his face, and quickly he tackled Stephanie as Yujiro grabbed Yuki as bullets hit the hanger, with Naruto grunting as his back was littered with bullets while he covered Stephanie

"Baby?" Stephanie asked concerned as he grunted every time he was struck and she could see the large bullets that hit around them

"I'm okay." Naruto said clutching her tightly before the storm of bullets seized and he looked up to see an SUV leaving the runway before he looked over to see Yujiro and Yuki gagging, "Baa-chan! Oji?!" Naruto yelled racing over to them and removing his shirt to use to stop the blood flow but was to late as they had been struck in the head as well,

Stephanie picked up a bullet and frowned as her fingers began to burn, "Wolfsbane." She said before she knelt beside her husband

Later,

The police were on the scene, as another rich couple had been in their own hanger and saw the entire event and called the cops, "Mr. St Patrick if you don't mind me asking, why were you meeting with a known Yakuza boss?

"Because it's his grandfather, Ryan." Misty Knight said walking up with Captain Yuri Watanabe

"Take a walk." Yuri said

"Captain." Ryan nodded looking to the glaring Naruto as he walked away,

"What happened?" Misty asked

"They came to tell me that a group of vampires has New York in their sites and wants me out the way." Naruto said

"Are you going to war?" Yuri asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "Just keep the innocent people of New York from getting caught in the crossfire."

"I will." Naruto nodded

"We will help however we can." Misty said before she and Yuri left

Unknown Warehouse

Naruto sat with his cousins, Tommy, Reggie, the heads of the RSK's, Soldaldo Nation, and Hermanos Tainos, everyone was wearing a mask sitting shirtless, in their boxers, to make sure no wires and weapons could be snuck in and the masks were to make sure no one knew each others faces in case they were caught and couldn't weasel a deal to snitch on anyone,

Naruto with a fox mask on, placed down the packet of heroin his grandmother gave him, "What's this?" Ruiz asked, a cousin of Stephanie's

"Heroin." Naruto said

"We're to move this along with the coke?" Tommy asked

"No, whoever is selling this shit, is to die." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "We're going to war, with an organization that wants New York. They took a shot at me earlier, and they will pay for it. No questions asked. Just kill them. Meeting adjourned, Tommy kill the human who distributed the masks." Naruto said getting up and leaving

"Got it." Tommy nodded

Later, Bronx

Reggie walked up to a liquor store, where a junkie led him to the guys selling the heroin, "Thanks." Reggie said before he snapped the dopefiend's neck, and brandished his Mac 11, as he walked

An old head in the store saw him, and got down, immediately Reggie opened fire, through the glass, causing the three dealers to drop down and use one as a shield, so Reggie opened the door and began to shot into the store at the three dealers killing all three before he walked off

With Naruto

Naruto was in the shower, washing his face when he felt hands placed on his back, and he looked over his shoulder as Stephanie kissed the back of it, "Momma said she'd pick the kids up." She said getting a nod from him, as she began to rub his abs, "You protected me."

"Always. I'd die behind you." Naruto said causing Stephanie to smile

"Same."

The two kissed before Naruto brought her around and placed his hand on the wall as he leaned down and continued to kiss her, before he kissed down her body to her pussy, and began to eat her out as Stephanie smiled running her hand over his borrows as she rested her leg on his shoulder

Ghost and Tommy watched as a man served a fiend and then went to get something to eat, as the man was leaving Ghost walked up on him, shoved the gun into the chest and opened fire and was gone before anyone knew what happened

Naruto and Stephanie were in the standing missionary position as Naruto grunted while fucking his wife who kissed him deeply as she gripped his neck before she kicked off the wall and caused him to fall onto the marble floor of the shower then she began to ride to, the two keeping eye contact the entire time

A dealer handed a fiend his heroin and went to play cards with some other men, when Casey, John sitting on the window as Benard drove by they opened fire

The men got up flipping the table to shot back but the three were aiming for heads and connecting before Benard drove off leaving behind the entirety of the party dead,

Naruto and Stephanie were kissing as they hugged on the floor of the shower, "You still want to tell Audrey, and Adonte the truth?"

"Yea, this they last year in middle school. We can't hide from them for much longer. They know about wolves, witches, and vampires. Kept that secret so they should be trusted with this one as well."

"Okay." Stephanie said

Later

Naruto walked into the living room and saw Adonte, playing 2k10, with Benard's son Niles, and Casey's son Melvin, as Audrey, and John's daughter Nia were on the computer listening to music,

"Alright boys, turn it off." Megan said causing them to groan and cut off the system, as Naruto waved them out to the balcony, to a couch capable of sitting all 5 of them

"Okay, you guys remember that talk we had about the supernatural?" Naruto asked getting nods, "Good, we trusted you guys with our secret, so we all discussed it and figured you were old enough to learn about our other secret."

The children looked at each other,

"Did you guys here about what happened to me today?" Naruto asked

"Granny said you and momma were shot at." Adonte said

"That's right. I was at the hanger to meet with my uncle, and grandparents."

"I thought you didn't like your grandfather, daddy?" Audrey asked

"I don't. But he had some information he had to share." Naruto said sighing, "Okay, so you all know that we are from South Jamaica Queens."

"Yeah, you told us to never go there." Melvin said

"No, we said never to go there without us." Casey corrected, "That place is the hood, and we have a lot of enemies there that if they knew who you guys were would use you guys to get to us."

"Right so let me begin the story. When I was 6 my mom and dad died. My grandfather was a racist and refused to take me in so he introduced me to a friend of his, named Martin Madrazo. Who put me to work for him, "

"You sold drugs, dad?" Adonte asked

"Did, and still do." Naruto said causing the kids to look surprised,

"We all do." Tabatha added

"We are telling you this because we are trusting you, to tell no one. You deserve to know the truth about your family." Benard said looking to his son

The children were unsure what was happening but they knew that this wasn't a joke, and just listened as their parents tod them that they were drug dealers and controlled New York City, while making it clear that just because they ran New York didn't afford them any special privileges, and how everything they did was for, family.

The talk lasted all day, as the parents made sure to that the kids understood that just because they were being told what their parents did, that it didn't mean that they would follow in their footsteps and the children were threatened that if they were seen with drugs, to expect an ass whoopin, before they went home with Naruto having Audrey, and Adonte go get ready for dinner, when his phone rung, "Hello."

"Good evening Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who is this?"

"I am Madam Gao. A leader of The Hand." Gao said causing Naruto's back straightened, "You've been busy, killing all my dealers today."

"Well you, being shot at gets you motivated." Naruto said walking to the balcony

"I agree. It was surprising with how much wolfsbane that was in those bullets that you were able to survive. We thought Kenchi's grandson was a wolf-like him, but your vampire. Which makes this easier."

"How do you figure?" Naruto said

"You can join us, we can work together." Gao said causing Naruto to laugh

"Work with you? I have partners, not in the field on the lookout for more. Today you and your group marked yourselves as my enemies, and I don't negotiate with my enemies so, know this. I will get to you."

"You have no idea who we are, what we are capable of."

"That goes both ways." Naruto said hanging up, before his actual phone rung, "Hello?"

"Is this the grandson of Boss Kenchi?"

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked

"Yoko."

Naruto frowned as his back straightened as he talked to one of the 9bosses of Japan, "Condolences for your loss."

"How do you know of me?"

"Your grandfather's prejudice was well known, as well as his daughter's love. We need to meet, get to Japan. Don't make me find you."

Naruto grunted as the phone hung up, before he texted his cousins, "Hey babe, we have a visitor."

Naruto turned around and saw Rebekah smiling beside Stephanie, "Rebekah?"

"I was told that all vampires are to see the king, upon entrance to the city." Rebekah said

"Yes." Naruto nodded, with a sigh, "Trust me, I would love to chat, but business calls. I've been summoned to Japan."

"Be careful. Japan is not a vampire friendly place, you have to be very old, and deep." Rebekah advised

"I got back up, thanks." Naruto said before he flew off

"Want some wine?" Stephanie asked causing Rebekah to smirk.

"What do you got?" She asked

Aoyama, Minato, Tokyo

Naruto and his cousins walked down the road, "We got our people looking into The Hand. Someone knows something." Casey said

"Maybe the guy who summoned us." John grunted

"Chill out. Yoko is the most powerful being in Tokyo. Think he's a vampire, his name appeared out of nowhere in 1299."

"That means nothing to us." Benard said

"Your right, but there are 100s of thousands of men under his flag, and he knows me. Say we fight our way out of here, but the kids are in his sights?" Naruto asked causing John and the others to frown, "We see what he wants and get back on our hunt for these motherfuckas that took a shot at my family." Naruto said,

The four walked up to a gate, and Naruto blinked looking at the statue of a nine-tailed fox, and shrugged, before they pressed the button, and were buzzed in

Walking onto the property, the four looked around at the assortment of exotic cars, amd foxes on the property, "Dude loves foxes." Casey said

"Yea." Naruto nodded as they approached the house and bowed to the maid on greeting which she returned before she led them inside as the cousins looked around before heading office where a man in a suit was sitting in a chair

*Yoko-sama, your guests." The maid said before she was waved off and she walked away,

Naruto's eyes widened when Yoko turned around, as he started into the red slitted eyes, whiskered cheek face of his old body, and knew who this was, "Kurama?" Naruto asked

Kurama smirked showing off his fangs, "Hey kit."

Finished

Diamond played by 

Kenchi played by 

Yujiro played by 

Yuki played by 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and Kurama were hugging, as Naruto laughed, before he pulled away, "How?" Naruto asked

"I reformed in the summoning realm, you sent the others. We saw that witches, vampires, and werewolves along with others we're amongst humans so, we thought why not?"

"Others?" Naruto asked

"Gargoyles, Dragons, Unicorns. You name it it's out there. Don't know where they are now, none of my business unless they trespass into Japan." Kurama said

"Guess I missed more than I thought just sticking to what would become the US." Naruto muttered

"After the old man destroyed your body, our power didn't just blanket the land that was the Elemental Nations, but the entire planet."

"We couldn't exactly blend in as huge animals so we shapeshifted and condensed our chakra into human form."

"You chose me." Naruto smiled

"You've done more for us than anyone." Kurama said

"So this is the huge fox, that was sealed into you, that you told us about?" Casey asked

"Yea." Naruto smiled before he got serious, "So what can you tell us about The Hand?"

"They tried to take over Japan, we fought for centuries until they sued for peace." Kurama said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"And you allowed that?" Naruto asked

"My son was killed in the war. Changes things." Kurama said getting nods from the other fathers in the room, "We wouldn't attack them, they wouldn't attack us, or take any territory they could have the building in Honshu, but nothing else."

"They were okay with that?" John asked

"My son had just died, I was ready to obliterate all of Japan, they had no choice to be okay with it." Kurama said

"They took a shot at me, killed Kenchi, Yujiro, and Yuki."

"I may not be able to help you physically but I can tell you where to go, who is who and how they operate." Kurama said causing the cousins to smirk and nod as they sat up and listened

"The head of the Hand from Japan is named, Murakami. He was turned by Elijah, in 1004. He has been gathering witches. The woman from China, Gao. She was turned by Rebekah, in 1003. She is in charge of weakening the city before the Hand invades and takes over." Kurama explained producing pictures, "From South America, you have Bakuto, one of Kol's fledglings same year as Murakami, he is in charge of getting more members for the Hand, and deploying them as spies. From Africa is Sowanbe, turned by Klaus in 1004, he runs guns. Then we have their leader so to speak, she changes her name a lot but she cleans the money keeps the Hand funded and organized, Alexandra Reid, turned by Klaus in 1002."

"You said, Murakami, has a building in Honshu?" Benard asked

"That's right." Kurama smirked handing Naruto an address,

Taking the paper Naruto read the address and smirked at Kurama, "We will take it from here."

Naruto got up and higher Kurama again, "Know that you and yours are always welcome in Japan." Kurama said getting a nod from Naruto

"Thanks, one of these days you'll have to meet my wife and kids."

"Same." Kurama smirked before the vampires left

The four left Kurama and began to do some recon on the building that Murakami owned, "So do we wait, or get it over with now?" Naruto asked

"Do this shit now." Benard said getting nods from John, and Casey

"Okay, I go in from the West. Fly, you got the South, Lean, you the North, and Spectro you got the East."

The four split up and slaughtered everyone in the building before setting it aflame and returning home

With Naruto, New York

Naruto landed on the balcony and walked into his house to see Adonte asleep at the table with his homework finished causing Naruto to smile

Sitting beside him, Naruto shook him awake, "Dad?" He groggily asked

"Go to bed, I'll go over this for you." Naruto said

"Ok." Reggie said getting up and trudging to his room

Naruto watched him before he began to look over his son's homework, and smiled when he felt Stephanie enter the room behind him and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek

"How long you've been back?" Stephanie asked

"5 minutes." Naruto said relaxing in her hold,

"What did Yoko, want?" Stephanie asked

"Turns out Yoko is Kurama.* Naruto said causing Stephanie to blink in surprise as she stood up and looked at him

"The fox that was sealed in you?" Stephanie asked getting a nod from Naruto who brought her around him and sat her in his lap as he kissed her arm,

"Apparently he and the other Biju rejoined the humans after seeing vampirism growing and shifted into human form. They've been at war with the Hand and reached an agreement to stop the violence. Kurama wants the Hand dead and gone but can't do anything without the other unanimously agreeing to go back to war." Naruto explained

"And you don't have that problem." Stephanie said getting a nod

"How'd it go with Rebekah?" Naruto asked

"You were right. All she wants is love and a family of her own." Stephanie said

"Makes sense, 17 years old killed by your father and turned into this, then having to go on the run with a psychopath for a half brother who would repeatedly stab her and put her in a box for centuries." Naruto replied

"Which is why I made a deal with her, she'd accept New York as her home, and in exchange you will help her father a child." Stephanie said causing Naruto to blink

"Forreal?" Naruto asked

"I felt sorry for her, she's a good person just saddled with a lot of bullshit. She needs a family that will support her the way we will." Stephanie said causing Naruto to sigh

"I'll think about it." Naruto replied causing Stephanie to smile before she kissed her husband who returned the kiss before she squealed when he stood up holding her in a bridle carry before he vamp sped to their room and tossed her on the bed and kissed her deeply

"You have to meet up with Kate tomorrow, said she had something that may help." Stephanie said getting a nod to her husband before she cupped his cheek, "I love you.*

Naruto smiled and kissed her hand, "I love you."

The two made love slowly before going to sleep cuddling,

Next Day,

Naruto was in a room putting on his shoes and looking for his shirt as a beautiful woman walked out of the bathroom naked, this was Kate Beckett she was a homicide detective and another of Naruto's spies, she picked up his henly tee and tossed it at him

"Thanks." Naruto said about to put on the shirt when Kate extended a folder

"A snitch reported that there's been a lot of strange activity at the pier." Kate said causing Naruto to look up at her and take the folder

"Chinese men with guns?" Naruto asked looking at the pictures, before he tossed the folder onto the bed and pulled Kate into his lap, "You trust this snitch?"

"Of course not, which is why he will no longer be a problem for you." Kate said causing Naruto to smirk before he kissed her and looked her in the eyes

"Forget all about it. All you know is your lover stopped by gave you a wonderful morning. You talked and laughed before you had to head into the precinct." Naruto said compelling Kate

"I have to go." Kate said kissing Naruto chastely once she came out of her trance

"Okay, I'll see you later." Naruto said walking out with the folder as he put on his shirt

"Bye." Kate smiled before she began to get dressed

Naruto was texting someone when his phone rang, and he frowned seeing that it was Audrey's and Adonte's school, "Hello?..This is he….Wait they did what? I'm on my way." Naruto said hanging up and getting into his car

KIPP NYC Public School

A video shot from a students phone played Audrey was arguing with a boy before she punched him in the jaw, then Adonte appeared and gave a hook sending the boy to the ground before Audrey kicked the boy in the face,

Audrey's hair was grabbed by a female but she turned and jabbed the girl in the gut before taking her by the hair and uppercutting her continuously

Niles, Melvin and John's son who was a year younger Karlos were fighting the boy's friends as Nia, and Benard's daughter Jessica jumped Jessica boy's sister

Teachers rushed in and pulled the kids away and a shout of "My daddy rich, I don't give a fuck about this school!" was heard

Naruto and Stephanie along with his cousins and their wives were in the office, frowning, "So what's going to happen?" John asked

"Everyone involved is facing 3 days suspension, and when they return they will have a week of in-school suspension. All students are on probation after this incident and if similar incidents take place again, it will result in expulsion."

The fathers sighed in annoyance,

Later, New York, New York City, John's Penthouse

Everyone arrived to John's and Brittany's house as the kids remained silent as they were instructed to sit on the couch as the adults looked at them, "Audrey, since you popped it off, you go first. What happened?"

"I was doing what you said, daddy. Never let nobody disrespect me. He called me a bitch."

"When he said it again, she punched him and that's when I got involved." Adonte said

"And the rest followed suit." John said with a nod

"You guys said family always have each others back." Nia said

The parents sighed as that was a lesson they've been teaching their kids since they were young, "Who yelled out that my daddy rich, so I don't give a fuck about school?" Casey asked getting all of them to raise a hand seeing nothing wrong with it the adults noticed

Naruto scoffed and walked away to the kitchen and was followed by the other parents, "I got an idea." He said

"About what?" Megan asked

"I ain't raising my kids to think just because I got the money that they will rely on me without making their own way. Yelling shit like that, makes believe that these little niggas is spoiled like crazy and we need to show them why they should appreciate the life they have." Naruto said

"How?" John asked

"Lester still owns our apartment." Naruto said

"You want to send the kids to Queens?" Tabatha asked

"To our old spot. So they can experience just what it is we had to go through. Knock them off that high horse that shouldn't even exist."

"For how long?" Bernard asked

Moments Later

"3 days?!" Melvin asked shocked along with his cousins

"That's right. For 3 days you'll be staying in our old apartment in Queens." Brittany said causing the kids to began complained

"Aye!" Naruto yelled with a glare, shutting them up, "This aint no damn, debate. You're going tonight."

The parents room their kids and went to help them prepare a bag for their three day stay in the hood, no video games or laptops were to be taken just clothes.

Later, Naruto, and Co. Old Apartment

The kids looked around tbs apartment taking note of the old TV with the fatback, old boxes that their fathers left behind, roaches crawling on the walls, "This is some bullshit." Adonte said dropping his duffle

"It'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen"

The 7 kids dropped down when gunshots were heard, Adonte and the others walked to window and looked outside to see a man lying dead in the road

Meanwhile, Docks

Corpses littered the docks as the cousins killed the guards before the approached the shipping container that they were guarding,

Grabbing the lock, Naruto snatched it off before he grunted when a vampire on board tackled him and tried to stake him but John decapitated the man

Pushing the corpse off, Naruto kicked up to his feet and fixed his jacket, before they looked into the container, "It's empty.' Casey said

"If that were true, why am I gearing a heartbeat?" Naruto asked jumping onto the container with his cousins and walking back to a wall with a secret opening the 4 each punched the wall, denting it before making a hole that they forced open and saw the man hiding behind a couch

"There he is." John said as the man tried to run to a knife but Benard was in his way and when he turned around he saw John behind him as Casey and Naruto appeared on the side and boxed him in

"So, you're a member of the Hand." Naruto said

"No, they took my daughter. If I don't make heroin, they kill her." The man said

"You're the chemist?" Benard asked surprised

Naruto smirked, "This is great." He said shooting forward and grabbing the man by the throat as he began to compel him

Next Day, Naruto's House

Naruto walked into the bathroom, and slapped Stephanie's ass, causing her to smile, "See this is why I tell you to fuck other bitches."

"Most wives would love the fact that their husband can get woke up with a blowjob and sex, and still be ready to fuck all day long." Naruto said

"Those wives don't run a chain of strip clubs, hair and nail boutiques, and clothing lines." Stephanie said before she moaned when Naruto entered her from behind

"True." Naruto smiled

"Naruto." Stephanie said as Naruto began to give light thrusts and kiss her neck

"Hm?" He asked grabbed her breasts as he vamped out

"Have you heard from Rebekah?" Stephanie asked causing Naruto to stop as he was about to bite her

"No. She and her brothers are supposed to be looking for Finn, and their mother. Once they find them, they'll reach out."

"And about you thought about helping Rebekah with her dream?" Stephanie as causing Naruto's true face to recede finally

"I'm tryna give you back shots and your asking me about giving another woman a baby?" Naruto asked

"You said you wanted to bring back the Uzumaki clan in this day and age. You gave Ayisha a son." Stephanie said

"Ayisha doesn't have a half brother that thinks the world and his family should only revolve around him." Naruto replied

"And we can protect her from Klaus."

"A child means we draft them into our family, and help them with their disputes. It'll open us up to their enemies as well." Naruto said

"We can handle it. She deserves someone to be loyal to her. I'm calling the play on this one." Stephanie frowned

"Alright coach, I'll try to set up something. Now toot that ass up." Naruto said slapping her ass check causing Stephanie to giggle before she kissed him and leaned over the sink with an arch in her back as Naruto began to fuck her, before he vamp sped her into the shower and cut the water on as she wrapped her arms to his neck and jumped on him while wrapping her legs around him as he grabbed his meat and reentered her as she moaned before she bit him

Later

Stephanie giggled as she ran from Naruto naked through the house, with the Roger at school, and the baby sleep, the house was there's so they were content with hanging out with each other, and were playing with paintball guns,

Naruto peeked from the corner and quickly blurred behind the couch, "You cheating!" Stephanie yelled behind the island in the kitchen shooting at the couch before she hid again as Naruto army crawled across the floor, "No vamp speed."

"Alright." Naruto said coming around the island with his Naruto ready but Steph pushed his arms away causing him to lose his grip of the gun before she aimed for him but he ducked and picked her up carrying her to the couch but she pinched his ass cheek causing him to yelp and release her

Landing on her side, Stephanie kicked Naruto's leg causing him to fall before she aimed and tried to shoot but Naruto grabbed the gun and they began to fight over it before she bit his shoulder

"Aye, no biting!" Naruto yelled as Stephanie won the struggle and straddled Naruto,

"I win." Stephanie smirked

Naruto smirked and shrugged before he pinched her nipples causing her to gasped before he snatched the gun and pushed her off him and got to his feet with the gun raised to shoot her but she grabbed him by the nuts causing his body to seize up

"That's uncalled for." Naruto said his voice high pitched

"I don't think so, I think it's very much called for. You gave me a titty twister." Stephanie said standing up before she snatched the gun and shot Naruto in the chest and released him causing him to crumble to the floor

"You squished my boys." Naruto said clutching himself

"You'll be alright." Stephanie smirked

"I'll have you know, people live in there. I'm pregnant." Naruto said causing Stephanie to laugh

"What?" She asked

"I am with children." Naruto said sitting up quickly and slapping the back of her leg causing her to fall to her knees before he wrapped her in a hug and fell back

The two laid in the middle of the living room completely nude, "You cheated." He said

"You cheated first.'

"I cheated cause you cheated."

"Then we some cheating motherfukas, ain't we. Deals a deal, and I want to collect tonight." Stephanie said causing Naruto to sigh

"Fine." Naruto replied before they shared a kiss when his phone rung

Standing, Naruto answered, "Hello?

"We found Finn." Rebekah said

"On my way." Naruto smirked hanging up

Queens, NY

Adonte, Melvin, Niles, and Karlos were at the basketball court shooting the ball, "I can't believe our moms allowed our dads to leave us here." Donte said getting the rebound and dribbling to the three-point line

"I don't know how they lived here. 3 people died last night and somebody tried to break-in. Too much going on around here." Melvin said

"Right, I thought they'd come to get us when we told them about the shooting. Not just yall be alright and hang up." Karlos said as Adonte passed him the ball

"Yo." A voice called causing the 4 to look over and see a group of boys walking up, "Ain't overseen y'all around here, where y'all from?"

"Our dads stayed here, we got in trouble so they reaching us a lesson." Adonte said

"Hn, yeah okay, I see y'all got the new Jay's hat size them is?"

"Our size." Melvin said

"Look like they'll fit us too, hand them over." A kid said only for Karlos to throw the basketball into his face at full strength before the fight began

Finished


	12. Chapter 12

Finn was walking down the street, smiling as he enjoyed being amongst the people when Klaus approached him and they started to walk together "Hello Finn." Nik greeted

"Hello, Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you." Finn said with an annoyed expression

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" Klaus replied

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again." Finn stated

"Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance." Klaus said

"I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn replied

"Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid." Klaus said

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus." Finn said before they started to cross the street

"Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together." Klaus said

"I have no wish to be unlinked!" Finn said

Klaus annoyed moved in front of Finn and placed his hand on his chest to stop him from moving on "Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." he threatened

"What happens to one happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah." Finn said smugly

"Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus replied

Finn scoffed and walked off, while Klaus watched him leave. Seeing an opportunity Finn super sped down an alleyway but a wicked close line from Naruto caused him to flip and land on the back of his neck before Stephanie with a gunshot him in the head

Looking up the two saw Klaus and Rebekah arrive, "Perfect. Let's get him to Mystic Falls and get this witch, to unlink us." Klaus said reaching for Finn but Naruto for in his way

"A word first." Naruto said

"Really, we don't have time for this." Klaus said

"Relax, he'll stay dead as long as the bullet is in him." Stephanie replied

"Once this is over with, you will work for us." Naruto said causing Klaus to raise an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked

"My family and I are making roads to rule this world. My wife compelled Caroline to believe you turned her, so you can get your happily ever after whatever that means to you, but you will help us take territories and in exchange, we will give you one." Naruto said

"Which one?" Klaus asked

"New Orleans." Stephanie said causing Klaus to look at her

"Do this, and your enemies become our enemies. You will be inducted into our family, but this controlling jackass you've become over the centuries will not fly. Rebekah already agreed to come with us. You will get your brothers in line to await their own orders." Naruto said

"And why should I allow this?" Klaus asked

"I can easily kill you if you want." Naruto offered as killer intent flooded the alley causing Klaus to gasp as he saw his death over and over before Naruto let up, "There's only one Alpha here. You can have your own pack but that's completely up to you. Do you agree or not?"

Klaus watched Naruto intently

Later, Mystic Falls, Mikaelson Home

Unique was with Brittany one of Stephanie's witches under her command, they were looking through Esther's grimoire, at the linking spell she performed, when the door to the room they was in opened and Naruto came in dragging Finn with Rebekah, and Klaus behind him

"So what do you need for this spell?" Rebekah asked Unique who looked up at them

"Just your blood." Unique said getting a nod from Naruto who turned to Finn, "Motus."

Finn's heart burst from his chest into Unique's hand, before she squeezed the blood into a cup, while Klaus and Rebekah got vials and put their blood into them before Klaus went to go get the vials of blood Elijah and Kol left behind

Stephanie was on the phone outside, with Tasha, "Have you and Naruto been fucking LaKeisha?' Tasha asked

"Yeah." Stephanie said looking into the woods with narrowed eyes as she sensed something

"W-what? Why?"

"First time we were bored and she was there. And she's not a terrible looking girl." Stephanie said as she watched vampires walk out of the woods

"Will you tell her about-"

"No, we won't. She's not built for this, and will never know. If she finds out then she has to go."

"You serious?" Tasha asked

"Completely, I'll call you back." Stephanie said hanging up, and smirking at the vampires in front of her, "How may I help you all today?"

"We are here for Finn." The red-haired woman said

"He's busy, would you like to leave a message?" Stephanie asked before she caught the arm of a vampire that rushed her, Steph gave an uppercut that took his head off

Another vampire rushed her and she performed a judo flip before she ducked when the red-haired woman swung at her

Naruto was watching from the window amd smirked as Rebekah walked up, "Aren't you going to help her?"

"Steph can handle herself." Naruto smirked before he looked to Rebekah,

"Thank you."

"You're the most tolerable of your family. With this alliance, it'll give us time to get to know each other before we commit to having a child together." Naruto said getting a nod before Brittany walked forward

"Naruto." Brittany said getting their attention, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Rebekah nodded to Naruto and walked off as Naruto raised an eyebrow when Brittany wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, which he returned as he squeezed her ass, "The cloaking spell really necessary?" He asked

"Yes, we may have a problem." Brittany said seriously causing Naruto to frown, "While you guys were gone, Unique and I looked through the grimoire like you asked, and found the immortality spell that Esther used. She anticipated her children turning others into vampires, and created a link that binds the Originals to anyone sired by their blood. The sirelines that they started will end when they die."

"So if we kill Finn, " Naruto began with a deep frown

"Any vampire turned by blood descended from him will die." Brittany finished

"Anyway to unlink them?"

"Already working on it, but I'd advise you to keep Finn alive until we can unlink him from his sireline."

"His sireline in New York, the others I don't care about." Naruto said getting a nod from Brittany

"With this information, we can take out the Hand in one fell swoop, we have the sister, the whiner and we can easily find the suit and the wild one." Brittany said

"If we knew this before, that would've been a good idea, but I already gave them my word that they'll be apart of this family." Naruto said before he kissed her again, "Good work."

Brittany smirked and walked off, as Naruto watched her ass jiggle as she did, "Damn." He said adjusting himself before he looked out the window to see the love of his eternal life smirking as she beat Sage to the ground, while all the vampires Sage brought with her were dead

Stephanie smirked as she stood over Sage as the 900+-year-old vampire spat blood and tried to crawl away, she walked after her, and looked up when she saw Naruto step out, "Found a new toy, babe?" He asked

"A boring one. She wasn't even worth a warm-up." Stephenie scoffed before she stomped on Sage's skull, her heel piercing the woman's skull as she continued to apply pressure and huffed when Sage's head burst

"Ain't those the new heels I got for you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yea, would you buy me a new pair?" Stephanie asked as Naruto sighed before his phone rung

"Yea?" Naruto asked

"The Chemist just got picked up, we are following them now." John said

"Okay, be careful, no telling what surprises they have to wait." Naruto said

"Alright." John said before he hung up

Naruto looked at Stephanie who took off her heels and shook his head turning around and walking off before he grunted when she smirked and vamp sped to him before jumping on his back

"Seriously?" Naruto asked

"Can't walk around in bloody shoes, or around her barefoot." Stephanie said nibbling on her husband's earlobe

"Brittany told me something very interesting and troubling that Ive suspected for centuries now." Naruto said causing Stephanie to frown as she looked at him before she licked his neck and began to suck on it, giving him a hickey as she looked through his mind

"Shit." Stephanie said

"Hm.* Naruto nodded before Unique walked out

"It's done." Unique said

"Well let's pack him up." Naruto smiled

Hell's Kitchen, New York City

Reggie was walking down the street, on the road as he walked by a car with the driver side window down and a vampire sitting in it, he reached in and staked him

Removing the stake, as the vampire desiccated, he nodded at an Escalade down the road, before John, Casey, and Benard got out and walked over to him

"No survivors." The four said with a nod before they walked into the building but what they found was vampires dead and frowned before they fanned out and began to search the place

Mystic Falls

Finn was daggered and back in a coffin, that was being loaded into a truck, as Klaus stood with Naruto, "So when do I go back to New Orleans?" He asked

"I'll let you know. Just have fun and enjoy life with your girl." Naruto said nodding forward as Klaus looked over and saw Caroline pulling up, "Don't worry about your mother, she'll be sound and sent back to hell, soon enough. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to New York and continue my hunt for the Hand."

Klaus looked at Naruto in surprise as he walked off and got into his car and before he could say anything Caroline was in his face,

Getting in his SUV, Naruto slouched in the back as Stephanie and Rebekah were upfront while Brittany and Unique sat on the sides of him

"So what's first?" Rebekah asked

"Don't know really, Iot of shit is popping off at once. We got the Hand trying to muscle in, a new witch coven has set up shop in Hell's Kitchen, been preaching about bringing death to all abominations." Stephanie said said

"So long as it's just talk, and they haven't broken any of the rules, then we will leave them be." Naruto replied as he brought Unique into his side and bit into her neck causing her to hiss with a smile

Brittany smirked and unbuckled Naruto's belt before she grabbed his dick and began to suck

Rebekah blushed before she looked to Stephanie who noticed, "We're sex addicts." She shrugged

"So you-"

"The only man that will ever touch me is Naruto." Stephanie said completely serious, "I bring him girls and we enjoy them together and separately."

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen." Rebekah said blushing deeper as Brittany gagged on Naruto's meat

New York

Benard sighed as he held up a bullet with a design carved into the side, "We have a problem." He said

"Vampire hunters." Casey frowned

"Not just any vampire hunters. The Five." Reggie said frowning

The four looked at each other, "We need to put the word out." John said

Hours Later, Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto was looking at James and Tommy incredulously, "You did what?'

"We got us a connect."

"We already have a connect. The purest shit you can ever find, why would you reach out to this psychotic motherfucka?" Naruto asked before Reggie, John, Casey, and Benard entered

"Naruto, we have a problem." Reggie said

"Yeah, Dumbass1 and dumbass2 reached out to Lobos and convinced him we needed a connect so now he is going to start sending us weight to move for him." Naruto said causing the 4 to look at Ghost and Tommy

"It was a good idea at the time." Tommy said to the 5 men who were like older brothers to him

"How do propose we clean the influx of cash from his product?' Naruto asked

" A nightclub." Ghost said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow, "You guys have, Google, Amazon, Pegassi Automotives, tons of shops and real estate. It keeps your money clean and you can clean billions at a time. The nightclub will help me and Tommy clean more of our own."

"Okay, but can you actually make it work? After paying rent, your bills, and getting Yazzy, Tariq, and Raina all they need do you have enough legal cash to open a club?' Naruto asked

"That's why we are here. One of your buildings, I'll pay rent to you, and since I'm your cousin we can make it seem like it's a favor." Ghost said

"Send me the paperwork, and I'll look it over." Naruto replied before he looked over to Casey and the others,

"Lobos is being hunted by the Feds, the last thing we need right now is to be worried about the cops." Casey said

"What's going on?" Naruto asked before Benard tossed him a wooden bullet and his eyes narrowed on the symbol engraved on it, "Great. First, an ancient order of Vampires want New York, A 1000-year-old witch wants to kill her children who just agreed to an alliance, said children who if die will also kill every vampire descended from them, an-"

"Wait, what?" John asked surprised

"If a Mikaelson dies, every member of their sireline dies with them?" Casey asked

"Yea, Unique is on top of it. I got Finn locked up, but we need to find and kill their mother. But we have to warn everyone about the hunters." Naruto said standing up and looking to Ghost And Tommy, "We will finish this later."

All throughout New York supernatural community a text was sent out about the hunters

Later, Queens, NY

Audrey and Adonte were outside walking back to the apartment from the store, "You can't be fighting out here." Audrey said

"They tried to rob us, what you wanted us to do, be pussy and give up our stuff." Adonte scoffed, "I hate being here, why are we being punished for doing what they taught what to do?"

"Your not understanding why dad and our uncles sent us here. If it wasn't for our dad and uncles, we all would know nothing but this." Audrey said waving around, "Can you imagine living here all our lives?"

"No." Adonte said frowning before they flinched when gunfire went off and quickly ducked and hid in the bushes but they saw that the kids Adonte and the other boys South were shooting up the apartment and quickly they dropped the food and rushed to the boys

Audrey jumped and wrapped an arm around one of the boy's neck and kicked another in the head as she landed and flipped the other boy onto his back and kicked him in the face

Adonte tackled another boy into another and got on top of him and began to punch him while the second boy got up aimed for Adonte which Audrey saw before she tackled the bot and he rolled atop of her as they began to fight for control of the gun,

Audrey slammed her knee into his nuts, and shot him in the throat, causing blood to fall onto her face and into her mouth, causing her eyes to flash amber yellow as black veins bulged along the side of her eyes

Adonte flinched when he heard the gunshot and turned around to see the other boy on the ground dead, and looked to Audrey who was shocked as she was covered in blood with amber yellow eyes as she dropped the gun

Niles, Melvin, Karlos, Nia, and Jessica who had been on the floor when the bullets sprayed the apartment got up and saw that Audrey and Adonte were fighting and rushed to help, but when they got outside and saw Audrey

Meanwhile

Naruto, and his cousins and their wives were all hanging out and getting to know Rebekah who left with Unique, when Naruto's phone rung, "Hello?... Wait slow down, what happened? Okay, stay inside and don't move, we are coming.' Naruto hung up, "We gotta go!" Naruto said heading for the door,

"What's wrong?" Tabatha asked

"The boys got into a fight and the dudes they fought came back and shot up the apartment, Audrey killed one of them." Naruto said opening the door as the parents shocked quickly followed him

Queens, NYC

The parents sped onto the scene to see the kids nowhere to be found as cops and medics were closing off the area,

Immediately the 8 headed inside the complex and knocked before Jazmine let them in

"Are you alright?" Benard asked as Naruto and Stephanie walked into the apartment looking around and found Adonte at the bedroom door

"She won't come out." Adonte said getting a nod from his parents before Naruto knocked

"Audrey, it's dad. Will you let me in?" Naruto asked as everyone walked over before Audrey opened the door and rushed into Naruto who held her

"They won't go away." Audrey said into Naruto's shirt

"Who?' Naruto asked before Audrey looked up to show Naruto her vamped out features, "It's okay, take deep breaths and calm take."

Audrey nodded and began to take deep breaths with her father before her features receded,

"Y'all pack your stuff." Stephanie said to the kids as she took Audrey from Naruto who walked out into the living room and made a call

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Naruto growled

"I got the text that all vamps need to go home since The Five is here."

"You also received a text that you were to remain watching over the kids and that backup will be sent to you by the morning." Naruto spat

"...Boss I didn-"

"Shut your mouth." Naruto hissed his eyes glowing red, "We trusted you to watch the most important…." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath, "Find the kids and their families and give them a meeting location."

Naruto hung up, "Are you going to kill them?" Megan asked

"We put the word out, that in the 3 days that the kids were to be here that all violence was to stop." Tabatha said

"There isn't any excuse. If they are supernatural or just some little niggas that hang on the corner, everyone knew what was up." Brittany added

"Audrey is a full-fledged hybrid now, Naruto. We didn't want that for her." Stephanie said

*Far as I'm concerned those boys killed themselves and their families when they decided it was a good idea to ignore the orders given to them." Naruto frowned

"And dude we had watching over them too." John said

"I have to call Yuri." Naruto sighed going through his contacts

"Why?"

"Audrey killed someone in self-defense. Sooner she knows the sooner we can put this behind us." Naruto said

After the kids returned they left with their parents beside Audrey and Adonte as Naruto and Stephanie stayed behind as Yuri, Misty, and Kate arrived escorted the 4 to the precinct, where they interviewed the twins on what happened,

The ladies told Audrey to be proud that she defended her brother and no charges were going to be filed against her before they took the kids home

Later

Audrey finished a blood bag and handed it to her mother, "So will I be 13 forever?"

Naruto smiled, "No, your body will co to her till you turn 21. Your cousins, your brother's and your sisters will also tap into their powers at 21 whether they kill or not."

Audrey nodded, "Your return to school will be a little longer." Stephanie explained

"Why?"

"You have to learn control. There are rules you have to abide by now that you've stepped into this, but we will talk about that later. Get some sleep." Naruto said getting a nod from Audrey before he kissed her forehead, "Love you princess."

"Love you too daddy." Audrey smiled as Naruto stood and walked to the door as Stephanie hugged her daughter

As the mother and daughter bid each other goodnight, Naruto checked his phone, "Found Esther."

"Send me the location." Naruto texted before he and Stephanie left the room

Master Bedroom

The two began to remove their blankets off the bed along with their pillows, "They found Esther."

"Who are you sending to kill her?" Stephanie asked

"You." Naruto smirked causing his wife to smirk, "While you're doing that I'll have Audrey, she needs to know the world she is in."

"You're going to take her to the nest? Don't you think that is a little too soon?"

"The last thing we need is for her to be taken advantage of, she may have grown up around vampires and hybrids but she doesn't know how we really are. We keep the kids away from the drug shit, all of us agreed to that. But we can't hide from them what they are. We had till they turned 21, well 1 of them turned at 13." Naruto said as Stephanie sighed as they began to undress

"Should we just force Adonte and the others to complete there's?"

"No. Hell no." Naruto said immediately shaking his head, "That is up to them and them alone."

"I know, but I would feel a lot better if they had a better chance of fighting if these hunters found out about us and tried to use them as hostages."

Naruto looked at his wife and walked around the bed as she turned to look up at him, "That will never happen." He said

Stephanie smiled and grabbed Naruto's jaw, "I know." She said before kissing him which he returned wrapping his arms around her before he set her down on the bed and knelt between her legs and attacked her nipples before dragging his tongue to her womanhood

Biting her lip Stephanie moaned as she looked up to the ceiling ss she grabbed Naruto by his hair to force him deeper into her wet pussy,

Morning, Unknown Home

Esther was frowning heavily, her backup plan had been messed up as she had been manipulating Alaric and planned to make him an Original with his life force tied to Elena's but both were dead, and there was a good chance that Finn was as well,

She completed her indestructible white oak stake but now, it was useless without someone strong enough to wield it, as she reached for it there was a knock at the door

Suspicious, Esther walked to the door and opened it and saw a smiling Stephanie there, "Hi, I'm Stephanie, I just wanted to bring you this cake as a welcome to the neighborhood gift.' Stephanie said

Esther smiled, "That's so sweet of you." Esther said taking the cake before she turned to out the cake on the table,

"Rebekah says good riddance." Esther heard causing her eyes to widen before she turned with a spell ready, but Stephanie shot her in the head, then in the chest, Klaus walked up behind Stephanie who turned to him, "See no so hard."

"Thank you." Klaus smirked seeing the benefits for this alliance, he would get the girl, and more than enough help to deal with his enemies, and the place he called home called century ago,

"Don't mention it." Stephanie said walking down the stairs and leaving

Klaus walked to his mother's corpse and smirked, "You failed, I will go on living and be happy just to spite you and Mikael." he said before he noticed the stake and frowned looking at it as he walked to it, already knowing what it was,

Finished

Adonte played by 

Audrey played by 


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and his cousins were talking when the door opened and the vampire they put their trust in to watch over the kids entered, "Guys, look I know I fucked up, and it won't happen again, I swear. I found the families of those boys and they are dealers trying to come up so I set up a deal for later on today with them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to his confused cousins, "Um, okay we see you trying to make amends, " Naruto suddenly raised his gun and shot the vampire in the head, "But we don't play behind those kids."

"We use him as bait for the Five, we can get some descriptions on them and hunt them down." Benard said

"What about the Hunters curse?" John asked

"We will take care of it." Naruto said before Rebekah entered

"Wait. We can use them." Rebekah said

*For what?" Casey asked

"The cure."

"And what would any of us want with the cure?" John asked

"We can weaponize it. You guys still have an organization of vampires lurking around." Rebekah said

The cousins raised an eyebrow and shared a look before Naruto shrugged, "Okay, I'll talk to the witches and see what they can do." He said

Later

Naruto, and Casey walked over to Reggie who was talking to some young dude, "Whats good Reg?" Naruto asked tapping up Reggie who did the same with Casey

"Sup man, this the little nigga dude was talking bout." Reggie said

"You know Micheal?' Casey asked

"Yea we did time together, we would've died if it wasn't for Kanan and Reg."

"Hn, well Micheal fucked up." Naruto said causing the man to frown, "We out our trust in him to watch over our kids and protect them but he failed."

"Aye, I understand I'd do anything behind my baby girl." The man said

Naruto and Casey nodded, "You heard about the hunter's?"

"Yea, they been attacking wolves and stealing their venom and shit."

"We going to feed them Micheal to get an I.D on the fuckas so we want you to watch over and call us." Naruto said

"I got you." The man said

*Dont fuck this up, Dre." Reggie said getting a nod from Dre

*If you do this, we will start funneling you some product to put food on your table and in your daughters mouth."

"Shit, I'm wit it." Dre smirked nodding before he walked off

"Kids got potential." Casey said getting a nod from Reggie and Naruto

"And ambition, to much I'd say and that could be dangerous." Naruto said before they walked off

"Aye you know the code he's a rat he's gone." Reggie said

Later

Naruto drove an stolen so down the road as John, Casey, and Benard loaded their guns, and they all used their hearing toisten out for any chatter, "We got a Escalade coming up, it could be them niggas Michael was telling us about."

"We ain't got time for these fuckas, y'all be ready in case they try something they hear for the drywall we get the cash and we strap up and lay these niggas down if they with Naruto and his gang."

"I hear you but we need to keep one alive to figure out what Naruto and them other niggas look like."

Naruto sighed, as his phone rung, "Whats up Lester?" Naruto asked putting phone on speaker, "Make it quick kinda in the middle of something right now."

"I got some high-risk shit in the works, I need you and your family to help me. Big payday for everyone involved."

"Okay, we'll be in touch, got to go." Naruto said hanging up before he parked the car at the house in the back of the cul-de-sac

The cousins got out the car all with hoods on, and John carried the duffel filled with counterfeit money,

Naruto knocked and after a moment a man cracked the door open, "Courier service, we have a package to collect." Benard said as the man looked to other three that were looking around outside at the ther houses

"You got the grip?" The man asked

"You got the brick?" John asked tapping the duffel before they heard crying as the door opened

"Sorry bout that man my girl just lost her son." The man said with the drywall made to look like a brick in hand

"How that happens? Didn't word get out that all violence was to stop for the next week?"

"Fuck them vampires and they orders. You want the crown you got to take it." The man said causing Naruto to scoff

DC tossed the bag into the mans face and pushed the man back into the house with his Glock-19 against the bag and shot the man in the face, the cousins entered the house and slammed the door with Retro stating by it as his cousins stormed inside and went through the house and shot and killed everyone inside including the kids who survived last night

Looking out Retro saw dealers storming out their houses strapped up and heading over, and he gripped his Assault SMG and began to shoot through the window causing the dealers to quickly scramble for cover and return fire

DC ran over and helped return fire as Naruto and Lean went out the back, and snuck behind some houses and ran into some dealers who were trying to go around and quickly the cousins put a bullet in the two men's head,

Coming from behind the dealers who were firing back Naruto put away his Glock 19 gen5 pistol and grabbed his AR-15 Dedicated 9MM the was stranged beneath his jacket, as Lean grabbed his M4A1

The cousins wasted no time and mowing down the dealers as they squeezed the triggers

Hearing cars behind them, Naruto turned around and saw a van trying to run them down so Naruto oushed Lean and jumped onto the hood and shot through it causing the driver to get a bullet through the dome and veer off into a house as Naruto jumped down before sirens were heard and the 4 ran into an alley as cops arrived and got out of their cars to chase on foot

Jumping a fence the four ran into the middle of the road and split up with Naruto continuing forward John going right and Casey going left while Benard got onto a motorcycle and sped off

The cousins ducked the cops until they each reached one of their own safe houses that were set up all over New York and proceeded to burn their clothes and take a long shower,

Later, Privilege Nightclub

Megan, Stephanie, Brittany, and Tabatha were at one of their clubs in VIP watching as Micheal drunk some alcohol, he was under compulsion to just act how he usually does they watched as he threw money in the air, "You sure this is going to work?" Tabatha asked

"Biggest party going on in New York, tonight. And if your a hunter and know just how infested New York is with the supernatural you know a vampire or two will be here." Megan said as they watched as bald head man walk over and talk with Micheal before they shook hands and Micheal suddenly flinched and tried to pull his hand away but he was suddenly staked and when he slumped against the man he made a show of helping the corpse out to the back of the club, as the wives called their husbands

Dre saw what happened, "Fuck!" He cursed before he made a call but found the line busy

Naruto and his cousins were outside the club and hung up with their wives and looked up as the backdoor to the club opened and the hunter exited with Micheal, "Need a hand, man?" Naruto asked

The hunter looked up at them, "Naw I'm okay, my brother had a little much to drink."

"I don't mean to be rude but your brother seems to have a stake in his chest." Benard said causing the hunter to frown before he dropped the corpse and pulled his gun but he suddenly tensed when Megan gripped his arm and forced it behind his back and snapped his arm at the elbow causing him to scream in pain

"1 down 1 to go." Casey smirked walking up and kissing his wife before he kneed the hunter in the before knocking him unconscious

6 Months Later

A couple of months went by and with the Hunter bound beneath the club, they learned a lot about him, his name was Conner and he and another hunter who had left New York were sent here by some professor named Shane, who just so coincidental a new professor at Bonnie's high school

James and Tommy had begun to work for Lobos who wanted to meet with Naruto and the others but Naruto and the others refused to meet with someone who was high up on the Feds watch list, and while they were we'ree well they were believed to be a myth,

The Hand had pulled back from New York, Naruto figured it was to gather more intel on his family and their operation, but he wasn't worried about them, James got the green light for his club but Naruto inserted himself as an owner to make it not seem too out the blue for a new face to enter the club scene and have people take a deeper look into James who got to name the place and would work as the manager,

Audrey had also got into her new self as a Hybrid very well, and told Naruto she wanted to be an actress so they began to do skits that were posted on his Instagram as practice,

Currently, Naruto was holding his phone and smiling at the camera ss he recorded himself, "Good morning my brothers and sisters, and today I was awoken by my beautiful black child and asked a question that I felt needed to no just addressed onto her but to all my brothers and sisters." Naruto said as Audrey acted annoyed while in her pajamas, "Now child please tell the people what you have asked of your father?"

"Can I have some bacon?" Audrey asked

"Could she have some bacon!?" Naruto yelled as his other kids, Bonnie, and Stephanie held their hands over their mouths to stop laughing loudly, as Audrey sighed "You have to be specific child, was it turkey bacon, beef bacon, squirrel bacon?"

"Pig back"

"Pi-Pork! The devils' meat!' Naruto yelled aghast as Audrey growled, "Now why would you ask your father to make such a thing, child?"

"Cause it's in the fridge." Audrey said pointing to the fridge

"WHY is it in the fridge, is the question. It's not in the fridge for you to take the devils bait, but for you to be smart enough to throw it in the tra-"

"What is wrong with you?" Audrey asked loudly

"What you will not do is talk while I am speaking, child!" Naruto said loudly as the family laughed, while Audrey turned away to hide her own laughter as Naruto smiled at the camera, "I am sorry my brothers and sisters for my attitude but please raise your children correctly. God bless you, my brothers and sisters." Naruto said glaring at Audrey from the corner of his eyes before he ended the video and began to laugh as he hugged Audrey and handed her the phone

"You retarded." Stephanie smiled walking up and kissing Audrey's head and Naruto's lips chastely

*Whatever, okay y'all know the drill." Naruto said looking to the kids, "You listen to Bonnie, and finish all your homework and be in bed by 10:00 asleep. Not playing the game, or on your phones."

"Yes, sir." The kids said before they all hugged and kissed their parents' goodbye, and went to go finish their work

"What about you?" Stephanie asked

"I'm going to practice my magic." Bonnie said getting a nod from the two

"Okay just don't overdo it." Naruto replied kissing her cheek and walking off

"Call us if you need anything." Stephanie said kissing Bonnie's cheek and walking behind Naruto who opened the door for her

*Have fun!" Bonnie waved as the two smiled and left

Later

Naruto drove his Pegassi Tezeract a new model he designed in competition with his cousins, they were heading for the club Truth since today was the grand opening, "Are you sure James with a club is a good idea?" Stephanie asked

"It's been months since this was in the works and your asking this now?" Naruto asked looking to her as she shrugged, "It was Ghost idea, he said it would help clean more money for him and Tommy."

"And help you find more thots to put your dick into." Stephanie added

"Same thots that be between your legs right?" Naruto asked smiling as he leaned over and kissed her as she smiled at him, "I only agreed because with this Lobos cat, comes a lot of heat. We need money coming from every direction."

"Yea, but Lobos doesn't know what you look or sound like." Stephanie said

"Right, but I don't think James' head or his heart is in the game anymore. I think he wanted this club as his escape plan." Naruto said causing Stephanie to frown

"Will you guys let him leave?" Stephanie asked

"Depends on how it plays out." Naruto said getting a nod before he parked in the VIP lot across the club and they got out and saw the line wrapped around the corner from people trying to get in,

The two walked to VIP and shared some champagne with James and Tasha, "Look at this place man." James said to Naruto as they sat in VIP, "Your living the dream."

"Me, what about you?' Naruto asked his cousin who looked at him, "This was your idea. You own this place as much as I do. This was your vision. Your old man would be proud."

James smiled as Naruto brought him into a side hug before, Kantos walked up and knelt beside the couch, "Head count's at 400 and it's not even midnight. Fire marshal told us to keep it under 325, so if he shows up, we're fucked."

Naruto and James nodded, "Place is fucking bananas. You might be worth the risk." Naruto said

"I told you that's all behind me now, and I delivered. It's the best goddamn nightclub opening the whole year. My whole database turned out." Kantos replied

"Yeah, you know the right people. And it's banging tonight, but we stay in business if we keep the music hot, the women hotter, and make it damn near impossible to get in this fucking door." James said

"Even for my VIPs?" Kantos asked confused

"Come on, fuck your VIPs. We gonna redefine the word." James smiled before Kantos left and James driver Shawn Stark, Kanan's son walked over, "Hey, boss. They want you guys downstairs." Shawn said

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Tommy." Shawn answered

Naruto sighed before he, and James stood up and he looked to Steph and with a shift of his head she nodded and excused herself before he headed after her

"Should I come, too?" Shawn asked James

"You wait in the car." James said before he followed after Naruto as Shawn sighed in annoyance

Naruto and Stephanie were on an elevator, when James arrived, "Where's the butler?" Stephanie asked

"He's in the car."

"Of course he is." Naruto scoffed, "Why you keep him around?"

"We promised Kanan we'd look out for him."

"I didn't promise to babysit. You told K that you'd show Shawn the ropes. After he busted his knee that should've been the time to bring him in, but you made him your driver. If he ain't going to sell shit, or kill a mufukka then he got to go." Naruto said

"Shawn is family."

"Just cause he's Kanan's son doesn't make him family." Stephanie frowned, "Shawn is around everything, he sees and knows a lot about what we do, but he is soft, he's eager, which is good, but if he doesn't learn he will become a liability and we don't tolerate those."

"I'll toughen him up." James said

"Look, you practically raised Shawn, we know he means a lot to you, but you need to remember Kanan is getting out in a year, and we back on the warpath. We can not have liabilities while we are expanding. So Shawn needs to break his curse and man up or he needs to be your driver and only your driver.."

"I hear you." James nodded before they got off the elevator and saw Tommy kneeling beside a sobbing blindfolded woman while her boyfriend was beaten up and held to watch her, "What the fuck is going on?" James asked

"Ghost, meet Miguel Alvarez and his fiance Maria." Tommy said

"Why are they here?" Stephanie asked

"Cruz was driving his route when this motherfucker jumped him, shot him in the head." Tommy reported

"Cruz, so he got-" Naruto began

"The money! A whole day's paper."

"We get it back?" Stephanie asked

"No. He handed it off before Victor tracked him down. Wasn't enough to kill greedy motherfucker stole Cruz's phone, led us right to his place. Found him in bed with her. The moron thought he was home free, about to have his celebration fuck." Tommy said before Naruto shook his head and walked away with Tommy, Stephanie, and Ghost behind him

"Why the fuck would you bring him here? It's opening night. We got a full house upstairs." Naruto asked

"I thought you'd want to teach this motherfucker a lesson." Tommy said

"And the girl?" Ghost asked

"He needed some persuasion to talk." Tommy shrugged before Naruto shook his head and walked over to Maria who sobbed before she was stood up

"Calm down." Stephanie said in Spanish behind Maria as she slipped on gloves as Naruto looked to Miguel as he walked over to him,

"I'm going to ask once, and only once." Naruto said as he put on gloves, "You didn't hit my moneyman by chance. Someone told you where to go, who to hit. All I need to know is who."

"Man, I ain't gonna tell you shit." Miguel said causing Naruto to nod and smile

"I believe you." Naruto said before Stephanie grabbed Maria and covered her mouth and nose causing the girl to struggle but Steph was stronger and taller, as her yellow eyes gleamed

"Maria!" Miguel yelled his eyes glowing amber yellow before Naruto's hand found his mouth and nose and with a grip turned Miguel's head to the side, exposing his neck before he bit him

Miguel and Maria both struggled and eventually grew weaker until all movement seized before they were dropped without care,

"Take them back where you found them, burn the house. Gas leak." Naruto said before he and Stephanie walked off with Ghost and Tommy following

"He knew nothing about who hired him, just that it was a female with some all pink sneakers." Naruto said

"You think that was a good idea, killing the girl?" Ghost asked

"She heard our voices. That's enough." Naruto said, "This shit makes no sense. We had 60 drivers delivering product tonight, right?"

"61, Sabueso caught a bachelor party. Had to stay on to deliver." Tommy said

"And this motherfucker here hits Cruz when he's holding the money from all the day runs?" Naruto asked

"Plus we did that brick drop tonight." Ghost said

"The wholesale shit?" Stephanie asked

"Right. So Cruz is carrying today's cash from our whole fucking organization. The whole fucking organization. If he gets here 20 minutes later, after he's made the drop at the house, they get nothing. What does that tell you?"

"Asshole was working with one of our people." Tommy said

"What if it's someone who knows our fucking business?"

"TaÃ nos, Rock Street Killers, Soldado Nation." Stephanie said

"Why would they bite the hand that feeds them? They fuck with us, they lose their distro." Tommy frowned

"Because everybody hates middle management, man. Maybe they wanted to go straight to the source." Naruto frowned

"Shit, none of these guys got the stones to fuck with Lobos or the Biju directly." Tommy scoffed, "We all are wolves but Lobos is a crazy ass fuck."

"Still, the Soldados or Hermanos TaÃ nos wanted to take us down, they'd hit all our people, all at once." Ghost said

"Which means we have to take everybody off the street now." Naruto said

"Close the store?" Tommy asked shocked

"We can't afford to get hit again. If one of our people is behind this, we don't know who they're working with. We don't know who to hit back. We can't stand around with our dicks or pussy for the lady, in our hands waiting on the other guy to make his next move." Naruto said pressing the button as they all looked to Tommy who sighed and took out his phone

All across New York, dealers working for the business got a text and immediately abandoned their tasks and went home

Ghost and Stephanie saw Naruto in deep thought, "Nick, you got something on your mind?"

"I have to tell Lobos we got hit. I don't know how we got hit, could be the phones or the routes. With the amount of weight we have, we can't stay closed for long to change up the routes."

"So how long until we reopen?" Stephanie asked

"24 hours. But while we closed keep washing the money." Naruto said getting a nod from Ghost before the three reentered the club and people were prepared to call it a night

"You coming home with me?" Stephanie asked

"Naw, I'm going to stay till close and I'll be right over." Naruto said getting a nod before the two kissed, "I love you."

"I love you." Stephanie smiled before she left with Tasha

"What happened down there?" Tasha asked as they left the club

"Ask James. You know I don't talk about the business with anyone but my husband." Stephanie said causing Tasha to sigh

"I think Ghost is changing. He's been acting strange since Naruto gave him the go-ahead for the club."

"Naruto thinks he wants out." Stephanie said causing Tasha to look at her

"Impossible. Why would he want to get out?"

"That's a good question." Stephanie said

Later

The club was closed as James stood across from it, "See that, Pop? I did it. Your boy did it."

"Yo." Naruto called walking up to James, "What's been up with you lately?"

"What you mean?"

"It's obvious that something has been on your mind for the past few months. If you got something on your chest, get it off."

Ghost was about to speak but Tommy walked over, "I've been looking all over for you guys. Everyone got clear. No problems. Nobody tried shit."

Naruto nodded as Ghost sighed, "We lost 5 mill with Cruz, and with the store close that number is climbing." Ghost said

"The money ain't the real problem. No, the real problem is we need to find out who the fuck is behind this. Miguel was a pawn. We need answers. Quick. Especially after I tell Lobos we got hit."

"Shit, I say we don't tell him. He ain't gotta know about this. We pay him, get the fuck out of there." Tommy said

"You're not going." Naruto said causing the two to look at him, "Our business got hit so the heads have to go and smooth this shit out. Only six months we've been moving his shit. We got no history built. Lobos finds out about this, and we ain't say shit? It's a war on our hands and with the Hand still lurking about its something we don't need." Naruto said frowning

"Maybe they the ones that hit us." Tommy theorized

"Unlikely, Miguel was a werewolf, the Hand hates wolves." Naruto said sighing, "We got Lobos product sitting in a goddamn shipping container losing money by the minute. I'll have someone move his shit but it'll be slower."

"I'm just saying, Lobos, sets fire to people." Tommy groaned

"That guy was fucking his sister, man. We gotta give him his money. Cash." Ghost said

"Yeah, I got my half, but it's out at my mother's. I'll bring it tomorrow. Hey, I heard back from Drift."

"That guy over in E.O.?" Naruto asked

"He wants to get up with us next week. Talk about buying from us."

"Nah, we gotta hold off on Jersey. Not till we find out what the fuck's going on. Can't expand under fire." Naruto said getting nods from the two, "I'll get up with y'all tomorrow."

Naruto left as Tommy asked Ghost about a waitress, and would get home to find Stephanie and Rebekah asleep,

Morning

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes to see Rebeka straddling his chest as she and Stephanie pleasured his morning wood

Few Moments Later

Stephanie was making plates for the kids, as her mom Erica watched Tatiyanna as Audrey walked in singing as she posted the video she and her dad recorded last night, "But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?

cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe!"

"Audrey, what are you doing?" Stephanie's mom asked

"She's rehearsing, Mom." Stephanie said placing a player on the table

"The auditions for the school play in a month, and I want to be prepared." Audrey smiled

"I'm talking about your outfit. It's not flattering in your shape, baby."

"Yo." Naruto said walking in glaring at Erica, "Hell you doing?'

"I'm just saying, she's a beautiful girl she should wear that nice dress I bought her?"

"Nobody wears dresses to school, Big Mama." Audrey said

"And she can wear whatever she is comfortable wearing." Naruto said

"Okay, sorry." Erica replied before Naruto kissed Tatiyanna's cheek

"How are you doing, princess?" Naruto asked

"Good, will you pick me up today?" Tatiyanna asked

"Yup, then we are gonna go to the park and have lots of fun." Naruto said getting a wide grin from the 7-year-old

Standing up Naruto walked over to Audrey, "Dad we already got 1 million views."

"Aye," Naruto said as he and Audrey high fived

"But that's because you already have a following on Instagram?"

"Well your daddy has to try his hand at everything baby girl, just like your uncle John roasts people your uncle Casey makes skits and your uncle Benard dances, we some talented SOB's." Naruto smiled before his phone rung, "James, what's up?...

Okay, send me the address."

"Wish I could stay and have breakfast with y'all but I got a meeting. Audrey, go terrorize your bothers dreams please."

Audrey smirked and vamped out of the kitchen and in a moment Adonte and Roger screamed as they woke from. a nightmare as Audrey's laughter was heard causing Naruto to smile

"See you tonight." Naruto said kissing Stephanie who smiled and returned the kiss before Naruto walked to Tatiyanna and kissed her forehead, "Bye baby."

"Bye, daddy."

"Adonte, Roger, get y'all asses up and ready for school. And I bet not hear y'all been acting up or y'all going to have to see me." Naruto said walking to the door

"Kay!" The boys yelled as Naruto walked out of the house

Later

Naruto and his cousins were in an SUV out the hotel Lobos were staying at when his one rung, "Ghost, what's up? Bout to meet the Mexican."

"You recognize the name, Simon Stern?"

"Stern? What about him?" Naruto asked

" He's one of the biggest nightlife investors in New York. His office called. Stern told Page Six to write up about Truth. Wants to sit down."

"Stern is a snake he tried to take the girls club when they were starting up, don't trust him. I'll hit you later, I got to go." Naruto hung up

Hotel

Felipe Lobos looked out the window and frowned as Ghost and Tommy were late before turning around and flinching when he saw Naruto, John, Benard, and Casey

"Felipe Lobos nice to finally meet you." Naruto said

Lobos looked between the four and laughed, "Naruto, Dc Young Fly, Retro Spectro, Spectro LeanandCuisine, yes it is nice to fo ally meet you."

Casey tossed Lobos money onto the table, "We know you've heard about what happened, so it only made sense for us to come and look you in the eye and tell you the sit to. Is being handled." Casey said

"Hm, when I hired When, guys, six months ago to be my New York distributor, I was guaranteed a certain level of professionalism. Ghost told me that the Kings, the Bloods, the DDP that none of them were worth my time.

I believe the exact words were, "They're gangs and we're a business." Hmm? He also told me that only you guys could guarantee me a safe and secure pipeline with no interruptions."

"Then maybe next time you want to meet you go to the people in charge and not a Primera." John said

"In all honesty Ghost and Tommy dealing with you blindsided us. You come with baggage that we don't need, and while this all part of a longer discussion we have to get to the bottom of this."

The four began to leave but Naruto paused and looked to the vampires enslaved to Lobos, "Piece of advice, enslavement is a taboo in this city, if you hear to long whatever spell that binds your vampires to you will become undone."

Lobos looked to the 4 vampires standing around the room that had been his families attack dogs for the centuries with a frown before he looked back to the cousins and found them gone

Later, Park

Naruto smiled as he watched Tatiyanna play with her friends, while beside him sat Stephanie's cousin, Ruiz, "If I knew who ordered it, yeah, they'd be dead already." He said

"Hm?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"My money guy, same as yours. They shot my boy, Angel. Shot him right in the back of the head. He had a baby on the way." Ruiz said as Naruto frowned, "Now, look, I know, okay, you work with other crews. You have to stop this before it goes any further. I could lend you men, extra protection."

"Nah, me and mine are neutral, we don't do favorites. Easy way to lose trust with the TaÃ nos and Rock Street."

"You can't trust them anyway." Ruiz said

*They would say the same about you." Naruto replied

"We are family. What's the difference between me and Ghost?" Ruiz said

"If I wasn't married to your cousin, you would've tried to kill me by now, right?" Naruto asked causing Ruiz to frown, "Thought so, as for Ghost we practically raised that boy, and he earned everything he has. You want more, step up." Naruto said

"Maybe there's something else that we could work out." Ruiz said causing Naruto to look at him

"Naw we good, if you do us a favor then we owe you one. Which is why we don't do favors.." Naruto said as he got up and walked over to his baby girl who ran to him as Ruiz glared at him with amber yellow eyes

Dinner, Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto and his cousins along with Tommy were at the dinner table as Bonnie shook her head, "Yall so close have you guys never fought?"

"When we were younger we had an apartment, they fought over stupid stuff." Megan said

"Like what?" Jazmine asked

Flashback

Naruto sighed tiredly as he walked into the apartment and headed for the bathroom when he entered he saw a roll of tissue on the sink almost gone, "Fuck man?" He asked before he grabbed the roll and walked out to the living room, "Aye yo what's up with this?" He asked causing the three to look up as the girls were in the kitchen talking and looked in "Yall always leaving this little ass piece of tissue, how Im supposed to wipe my ass with that?" Naruto asked tossing the roll into John's face

"Bitch!' John yelled punching Naruto in the face as Naruto stumbled back and blocked Johns follow up and flipped him onto the ground before Casey hit him in the back of the head and Benard kicked Casey

The girls watched as the four fought, "Really?"

End Flashback

Bonnie and the kids looked at the four, "Over some tissue?' Bonnie asked

The four shrugged

"It was the principal." Naruto said

Bonnie scoffed

The family continued to eat, tell stories and laugh before the men went into Naruto's office, "Soldado Nation got hit, too." Naruto said

"No shit." Tommy said surprised

"Ruiz got a full shipment of weapons from his Florida connect last week. Our drivers can have full use till the shit blows over or until we catch the motherfucker. He offered to have his people ride with ours."

"Fuck that." John said

"The guns, though, that could work." Tommy said

"They could but not from Ruiz." Benard said

"Ruiz wants a seat at the table, always has. We can't trust him." Casey said

"The guns though. Police stop a driver carrying recreational weight and some cash, that's one thing, but a gun in the car, you're looking at intent to distribute, plus the weapons charge. Kanan got what 15 years?" Ghost said as everyone frowned

"You got a better idea? 'Cause we gotta open up the store or Lobos will move on.

Not to mention our people off the clock and our customers finding new places to cop." Tommy asked

"Let's say we find the motherfucker and it is one of Anibal's people or Rock Street Killers or whoever. Then what?" Ghost asked Tommy as his cousins watched the interaction

"Then it's on. Then we take down the whole fucking crew. We show them. We show everybody. You can't fuck with us, like the old days before Kanan went inside." Tommy said looking to Naruto and the others who smirked

"We were young then. Mobile. I got too much shit going on now to go into hiding. The kids, the club-"

"Oh, wait, so now the club dictates what we do with the real business instead of the other way around? And we opened up the Laundromats to clean the money. I was fine with that, but then you said, "Let's open up a nightclub. So we can hide even more." So I agreed. To hide the money. Period."

"What if there could be more than that though, man? What if it's our retirement plan?" Ghost asked looking to his cousins

*You want to go legit?" Benard asked

"I don't know any old drug dealers, they all are dead or inside." Ghost said as the others frowned, "The kids can't inherit a drug business. They can inherit the club."

Naruto suddenly vamped into Ghost's face causing James to tense, "Tommy get the men back on the street, with straps." John said getting a nod from Tommy who left looking at Ghost worriedly as he and Naruto stared each other down

"You have a lot of balls, Jamie." Naruto said

"I just-" Ghost began but Naruto put a finger up

"You come to us, about the club to hide your money, then we find out you and Tommy made a deal with Lobos behind our back, and with the new heat, he generates we move shit around to fit his operation into our plans. Then the day after we get hit, you talking about wanting out." Naruto said

"Okay, the timing is bad but-"

"The day you unlocked your gene we told you that there was no backing out." John said

"I remember." Ghost frowned

"Good, because you have kids that don't change anything. If anything it should make you go harder that they have the lives we all didn't get to have." Benard frowned

"Kanan comes home soon so that means we are back on the warpath. Find the bitch who put Miguel up to killing Cruz, and find the money. " Naruto said

"I got it." Ghost said nodding before he walked off as the four watched after him

"Keep a close eye on him." Naruto said in Japanese getting nods

"What do we do? I aint with killing James." Benard said as everyone frowned

"Do we let him walk?" Casey asked

"Maybe, after this Lobos shit settles down. We give him the club and let him live." Naruto said getting shrugs

"The cop that locked up Kanan is being looked into for corruption. Only a matter of time before K is free." John said getting nods from everyone

Later, Truth

Naruto walked above the dance floor to Kantos, "What's up?" He asked

"The DJ brought back up dancers who are not in the contract."

"Just keep the party lit, we pay the agreed-upon price and whatever he is paying his dancers to come out of his cut.' Naruto said getting a nod

" Listen about Simon Stern." Kantos began

"Stern stays the hell out of here.'

" But with his backing, we could go international."

"Before or after he takes the club for himself?' Naruto asked causing Kantos to frown before Naruto saw James talking to Angela, "Shit." He cursed before he saw Tasha glaring, before she stormed off, "That aint good."

"Boss?" Kantos asked before Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and compelled him

"Every time you see James with that woman you tell me, you will not remember this or reveal yourself to James." Naruto said looking away down to Angela and James who hugged, "Fuck!'

Pulling his phone and texting the group chat of his wife and his cousins and their wives he texted, "Ghost reunited with Angie."

"Aw shit!" They all replied

Dawn, Brooklyn Warehouse

Ghost walked up to Tommy as they watched their third in command distribute untraceable guns to their dealers, "Julio tell them to check the guns?"

"First thing I said to him." Tommy replied watching, 'Think it bothers them they don't know who they're working for?"

"You think the fry cook at Burger King knows the fucking CEO? They wouldn't know that motherfucker if he walked in and asked for extra ketchup." Ghost said causing Tommy to chuckle, "Don't forget. One of these people might be the reason Cruz got jumped in the first place."

"Yeah, well, let's hope he or she is afraid to get shot." Tommy said

"We'll know soon enough." Ghost said before Tommy held a Glock out to him

"Our soldiers are strapped now. We should be, too." Tommy said only fir Ghost to co time to look at him, "All this shit going on, how am I gonna explain to Tasha I let you run around with no piece?"

Ghost sighed and took the gun, "Let's get 'em out on the street. Time to make the doughnuts."

Later

Tommy collected the money for the Club and slipped in some dirty money for the deposit. Ghost had a lunch date with Angela where they talked about the past, while Naruto had a meeting with Shane, Bonnie's new professor

With Angela

Angela with books and papers walked into the room as her boss looked at her, "Was just about to send out a search party for you. You're never late."

"I know. Sorry. Lunch ran long." Angela said looking to the woman who frowned at her, "Frankie, I know you went out on a limb for me. I'm not gonna blow it."

"If you do, it's both our asses." Frankie said before a man who looked like a douche walked by,

"Congrats on the promotion, Valdes."

"Thanks, Saxe." Angela said as Saxe walked to his seat as Angela's secret lover walked in,

"You're on this now?" Angela asked

"Just got assigned. If I request reassignment, they're gonna ask why." The man said with a shrug before the meeting started

"I'm Francesca Lavarro, chief of criminal division, along with my deputy, A.U.S.A. Angela Valdes. I'll be leading this task force.

Our goal is the prosecution of one of the most notorious drug traffickers in our hemisphere, Mexican national Felipe Lobos. Lobos's brutality and vicious nature are well documented. For everyone's safety, please remember the task force is top secret. And no one, not even your families, can know the name of the target of this investigation."

"Agent Medina, can you please bring everybody up to speed on Lobos's movements in New York this week?" Angela requested causing a Mexican man to stand up

"Lobos landed at Teterboro Airport on Tuesday. Once a year, he comes to New York to meet with his banker and his American attorneys. Now, he did make those meetings, but I followed him to a third, to meet this man Carlos "Vi bora" Ruiz. Leader of the Due Loco set of the Soldado Nation gang. We learned that Lobos has one single distributor for his product in New York City. Two, he's not entirely happy with his distributor. And three, Soldado Nation and Ruiz are too low-rent for Lobos. They're not organized enough to distribute his product. And he was not shy in telling Mr. Ruiz, he did not give a fuck!"

For some reason that was considered funny to the men in the room,

"We have permission from the Mexican government to detain and prosecute Mr.

Lobos if we can build a compelling case against him. We can't touch him unless we know we can put him in jail. Who can give us the names, places, and dates we need to convict Lobos? His New York distributor.

Unfortunately, we have no idea who that is.

We do have a profile of the type of criminal we're looking for. He's a highly organized individual with an established network in place. He already knows how to move money through the system, is violent enough to control his territory, but still has something to lose something Lobos can threaten to keep him in line. So why is Lobos looking to replace him? What could've gone wrong? There must be some element out of his control. Whatever the reason, this problem between Lobos and his local guy is exactly what we need to exploit, because the man we're looking for is in grave danger from Lobos and from us.

We can give him a way out, but only if he decides to take it." Angela said as everyone looked over the profile

One of the dealers was on the elevator and on her phone when she saw a couple get onto the elevator and saw a tattoo that sent red flags so she tried to leave but was grabbed and turned into a knife slash to the face before her eyes glowed yellow and she clawed the man's face, causing him to scream as he fell before she drew her gun and shot at the woman who revealed herself to be a vampire and vamped away the dealer seeing her pink sneakers,

Quickly the dealer called Julio, like she was supposed she as her face stitched itself back together,

Finished


	14. Chapter 14

Rebekah's Penthouse

Skin slapping skin could be heard along with moans and groans as Naruto and his blood clones fucked Stephanie, Rebekah, and Rebekah's friend Eleni his top spy in the FBI the current Assistant Special Agent in Charge

Stephanie was on her back as Naruto leaned over her with his hand around her throat as he fucked her roughly, their eyes glowing amber yellow and searing red respectively before they kissed sloppily

Eleni and Rebekah were on the side of the bed bent over and kissing, as their asses were smacked before Eleni's head was pushed into the mattress and Rebekah was turned around and picked up in the standing missionary position and she was sped into the window overlooking the city

As the clones redoubled their efforts fucking the three beautiful women with long and powerful strokes the 6 suddenly tensed as the clones shuddered while the girls shook and moaned loudly

Panting the Naruto's stepped away and turned in blood before they merged back together into one Naruto, and he shivered, "I like Shadow Clones better." He said to himself looking at the girls as they began to eat his load from each other's pussies before his phone rung

"I am in the middle of something this better be good." Naruto said in annoyance

"Julio got a 911. A courier's been hit." Tommy said causing Naruto and the girls to frown

"I'm on my way." Naruto said

"That's the second time someone from the business has been hit." Stephanie said

"I know." Naruto frowned

*Vampires of the city have no idea who is fucking with you." Rebekah said

"Put the word out, 100 large to anyone with legit information on this." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone, "See y'all later, don't have too much fun without me."

"We'll try." Rebekah said kissing Stephanie who smiled as the Original vampire grabbed her ass

Naruto sighed seeing this as his meat hardened, "Damn." In a blur of speed, Naruto was dressed and jumped off the balcony and fell 176 stories down to the nearest building before he began to jump from rooftops as a blur of speed all the way to Brooklyn

Later, Brooklyn Warehouse

Naruto and his cousins stood with Tommy over the corpse of the vampire that succumbed to the wolf venom he received from the scratch to the face

"You smell like sex." Tommy said to Naruto who smirked

"You don't." Naruto replied before he pointed to the corpse specifically the tattoo

"De Sangre? This guy came all the way from Miami to fuck with us?" Tommy asked

"A hired hitter is smart. Somebody flies him up, he does the job and then goes home. No trace."

"She clawed clean through his face, with the venom her claws secrete, he was dead within seconds." Naruto said looking over the corpse

"I gotta get back to the club. There's a lot of shit I need to be doing right now." James said causing everyone to frown

"Your attention needs to be on this. Yelena says a vampire with pink shows, we need to know who she is, where she's from and how does she know our business." John said

"Come on man, " James began

"James if you don't get your head in the game I will burn that damn club to the ground." Naruto said glaring at his cousin who frowned

"Okay, how'd they find her?" Ghost asked

"Followed her, maybe?" Tommy shrugged

"From where, how? It's just like Cruz, they knew exactly when and where to hit. The phones, they got our phones."

"I don't see how they're all burners, none of them traceable."

"FlexiSPY, some shit, they gotta be tracking us some kind of way."

"Everybody rotates phones tonight, to be on the safe side but we also need to think about this being a larger issue maybe they know your system and if that is the case then its time for a major overhaul." Naruto said to James and Tommy who frowned

"Yea, and once we figure out who hired this asshole, we need to mount up, clean up the yard once and for all." Tommy nodded

"With who, hmm? Our operation's built for finesse. We got motherfuckers that blend in. Part of the scenery, we ain't got no real street soldiers."

"So we find some or buy some. Ask Lobos for help." Tommy said

"No. 'Cause if he sends it, then he owns us forever. And if not, he takes advantage of our weakness and he sells us out. Either way, we're fucked. You're right about one thing. We can't let this go unanswered." Ghost sighed

"That's goddamn right.' Tommy frowned

"Look, y'all, I gotta get back, seriously." Ghost said before he was waved off

"Yo, D, you got the ax?" John asked

"Hey, Shawn, get in here and help him." Naruto said

"He doesn't need to do that." Ghost said standing in front of Shawn

"If he ain't gonna get his hands dirty, he doesn't need to be here."

"I can do it." Shawn said

"Good, come on," Casey said causing James to sigh before he walked away as Shawn walked toward his fathers best friends

Naruto took the ax and handed it to Shawn who looked at him before he took it, and motioned for Shawn to get to hacking

Shawn gulped as he gripped the ax and looked to everyone before he sighed and began to chop the corpse

Minutes Later

Shawn was smoking a cigarette as he watched Tommy load the body parts into his trunk, before he looked to Naruto and the others, "What do you want, Shawn?" Benard asked

"Hm?" Shawn asked

"You've been around this shit your entire life, you wanted to play ball but fucked up your knee. A simple stab, squeeze of a trigger or snapped neck can easily heal that knee but you haven't done so. So what is it you want?" Casey asked

"I want to be like you guys. I want money, fast cars and any girl I want whenever I want." Shawn said truthfully not telling the girl he wanted was Tasha of all people

"Then you need to stop sitting on the sidelines." Naruto said walking to a crate and back over before he handed Shawn a bag carrying a few ounces of weed, "Go out and sell this."

"Uncle G, wouldn't want me-"

"Ghost ain't your daddy or your boss. Kanan is your daddy and if you want to be apart of this life then we are your bosses, you either sell this or come back with eyes like these." Casey said his eyes shining golden amber

"If you can't do either then go back to school and forget about ever knowing us and what we do." Naruto said compelling Shawn

Shawn walked off in deep thought, "Yo, you sure that's a good idea? Kanan"

"Kanan is expecting to come home to a son that's a man, not some little boy playing at being a gangster who hasn't even killed anyone yet. When we were that age, we were putting our foots on niggas necks enforcing our rules." John said

"If we go to war, it'll be all hands on deck. If he's around we need to know he'll be ready." Naruto said getting a nod, "Alright I'm gone, need a shower and help the little man with his history report."

"Alright, check you later." John said as Naruto waved

Naruto got home took a shower and helped Roger with his history report, before he tucked the boy in and checked on his other kids before he joined Stephanie in bed

Morning, FBI building

Angela and Frankie were with the other members of the Lobos taskforce when Saxe entered with a cup of coffee, "Sorry I'm late. Coffee smelled like dick. So I had to make a new pot. Oh, hey, sorry, Ms. Lavarro." Saxe said

"I'm not offended, Mr. Saxe, the smell of dick turns me off, too." Frankie said filling out paperwork

"Speaking of late, you see Agent Knox out there? He should be here." Angela asked

"No." Saxe smirked sitting back

"I've charted the existing distribution networks in the five boroughs. I'd like to construct a clear" Angela began but Saxe interrupted,

"Angela, I was thinking we should talk more about Ruiz."

"Lobos moved on from Ruiz. So we should, too. He's a dead end." Angela said before Eleni s entered

"Frankie, morning." She said as everyone stood up

"Good morning, mam." They said before she had them sit

"I'd thought I'd see how your Felipe Lobos task force is coming along, we got a wire from the Federales. Lobos landed in Juarez last night. He's staying close to the border, so now we're racing both California and Texas on the districts to get an indictment." Eleni said

'We're all aware of the urgency, mam. In fact, Angela was just diving in." Frankie said causing the woman to sit and look at Angela who restarted

"We're creating a profile to help us identify Lobos' New York distro." Angela said before Saxe interrupted again

"More specifically, we were discussing a meeting Lobos had with VÃ bora Ruiz from Soldado Nation."

"And as discussed, Lobos told Ruiz the Soldados were too low-rent for him. They made no agreements, so it's not a fertile area." Angela said annoyed

"But how did Lobos arrange that sit-down with Ruiz? I issued a warrant for a Ruiz lieutenant.

Nomar Arcielo."

"You issued the warrant with what probable cause?" Angela asked

"A burner cell traced to Nomar by NYPD spiked high usage details around the time of the Lobos meeting. If he set it up, he could have valuable information." Saxe said

"I've worked closely with this judge, he'll slap us down if we overreach. That's why all applications go across my desk." Angela said trying to not snap on the douche bag

"Understood. I was trying to be proactive. You know, since, like you said, mam, other offices are on Lobos, too. Ruiz is our local advantage."

"In future work with the team, cops and robbers is more fun when we all can play.

In case we could get something new, call an agent to serve your warrant. Now, moving on-"

"Actually, Special Agent Greg Knox is trying to locate Nomar as we speak. I called him last night." Saxe interrupted smugly

"Great. Now as I was saying, we know Lobos wants a reliable pathway for his product." Angela said as Frankie and Eleni got up and walked out of the room, "The most likely point of entry is Port Elizabeth, New Jersey. So the distributor we're looking for should have an extensive network-"

With Naruto,

Naruto walked into Starlets and greeted everyone before he made it to Stephanie's office, "We do events, parties, anything you like. Just give it a thought and get back to me."

"What's up, babe."

"I need you to take me somewhere. Something I got to take care of." Stephanie said getting a raised eyebrow from her husband before he followed her to her Grotti Visione

"We got to go to the Dragon Heart Plaza." Stephanie said as she tossed her keys to Naruto who caught them before he got into the car

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Vinny asked us to talk to someone." Stephanie said

"Vinny?" Naruto asked

"He's our friend, babe. Plus he has the ear of one of the most powerful families in the city. Just play ball." Stephanie said

"Whatever." Naruto grunted as he drove to the plaza and they got out the car

Inside

A Chinese man was talking to a biker, "In that my brother is in good hands. You take care of that prick." The biker said

"It seems the definition of family loyalty differs in your country." The man said

"The market place has value for everything and I guess that a disloyal jew bastard ain't worth shit to me. Brother or no brother. So is the heavy joys of consumer capitalism."

"A system whose flaws are becoming increasingly evident." The Chinese man said

"Ha! That's right I forgot you little yellow people are commies to, huh. Both sides of the fence. You know I used to watch you people get killed on the tv as a kid. Great show." The biker said

"I'm sure it wasn't as much fun as the reality of that war."

"Hm, perhaps not. Now I bid you farewell sir, and don't do all that smack at once. On second thought, do!"

The biker turned to leave and ran into Naruto and Stephanie, "Boo." He said kissing at Stephanie

"Hey watch it you greaseball fuck." Naruto said as the biker smirked at him backing up out the door

"I apologize for out associates' uncouth manner. I can only say that our partnership with him is out of necessity, not volition. You must be the famous Stephanie St. Patrick. Your beauty was vastly understated."

"Hm, thanks." Stephanie said uncomfortably before she motioned to Naruto, "This is my husband Nicholas St. Patrick."

"Nice to meet you. I expect much from this meeting. A few of your business partners pointed me in your direction. They say you will be able to help us." The Chinese man said before he motioned around to the room still under construction, "As you can see we are behind schedule on this project. We need you to clear things with the planning department and ease things with some licensing troubles."

"Aye look, we not lawyers okay. We can't help you. Sorry to waste your time." Stephanie said before the couple tried to leave

"You're not going anywhere until we have made an arrangement."

"No, I'm afraid we are, there is no arrangement. You got a problem take it up with whoever pointed you in our directions." Naruto said only for the Chinese man to put a gun to his face

"You are not negotiating column inches and bar tabs, you insolent fuck! We are serious people!" The Chinese man yelled

Stephanie suddenly swiped the gun turned it around and shot the man in the head, "Let's go." Naruto said reaching behind his back and drawing his dual Mac-10s

A triad member came around the corner and Naruto fired as he walked through the door into the hallway with Stephanie behind him,

A triad member rolled into the hallway and Stephanie shot him in the head

The husband and wife continued to move forward to another room where they found 2 triad members behind desk and Stephanie yanked Naruto's collar as a bullet was fired at his head before a grenade came flying from the room but Naruto slapped it back into the room and the two stood against the wall as it exploded sending dust and debris from the room

Walking down the hallway they saw another member of the triad hiding but Stephanie shot through the crate before another one ran in but he was shot in the face before he could get to cover

Heading to the stairway Stephanie opened the door and a waiting tried member shot at them but he was grabbed and bit by Stephanie who ripped his head off

Walking down the stairs the two didn't need to communicate as they worked in tandem, shooting the triad members in their path and killing the last two in front of the door

Getting into the car, Naruto sped off, driving by NYPD casually, before his phone rung, "Tommy, what's up?"

"Same bitch tried to jump Bueso tonight. He got away. He kept his route! These fuckers know our system. They know our routine. What you wanna do?" Tommy asked

"We're changing shit up, you still got the parts to that kid."

"Yea."

"Send a piece to everyone, if that doesn't work. We are going to war." Naruto said hanging up

Next Day

Angela was with Eleni and Frankie as Saxe and Greg brought Nomar into the interrogation room, "Is that Nomar Arcielo?" Eleni asked

"Yes, mam. Agent Knox brought him in for questioning last night." Angela said

Frankie pressed a button allowing them to hear what was going on, "I can't believe you kept the phone, Nomar. That was incredibly stupid." Saxe said

"You can't prove it's mine. Eight people live in that place. Plus, you know, us Latinos. We got a lot of cousins. Could belong to any of us." Nomar replied stupidly without asking for a lawyer

"We know it's yours. Vibora Ruiz had you arrange his meeting with Felipe Lobos." Saxe said as Normar looked at him, "Yes, Nomar. That's why you're here. We don't want you. We don't even want your boss. We want Lobos. This is a list of all the numbers dialed and received by that phone. Your phone. Just tell me which numbers belong to Lobos or his men." Saxe said placing a paper in front of Nomar

"You want me to rat on Felipe Lobos. I'd rather live a couple more days." Nomar replied

"Days, how about years? I can have you doing hard time in Leavenworth by the end of the week. Getting fucked every day. An hour of sunlight if you're lucky."

Nomar laughed, "I've been inside already. I was 19 and weak, too small to fight them off. You get used to getting fucked. Makes you appreciate a woman. I'm a Soldado now. I'm more powerful inside than I am out here." He said as Saxe frowned

Angela smirked as Frankie sighed, "This is gonna take a little longer than he thought." She said

"Why don't I give it a try?" Angela said looking to the other two women who nodded

Saxe frowned at Nomar when Angela entered the room, _Can I have the room, please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Angie." Greg said

"This is my suspect." Saxe frowned

"I'll call you if I need you." Angela said walking to the desk as the two left while Nomar licked his lips and pinched his nipples

"I'm going to fuck your ass so hard they'll hear you in San Juan." Nomar said in Spanish

"Not if I fuck your ass first." Angela replied in the same language causing Nomar to smirk, "I ran the numbers of the outgoing calls you made. Mostly other burner cells, other Soldados probably. And the numbers that might be Lobos-related. But one of the numbers you called is actually registered, you know which one?"

"No." Nomar said looking at Angela's legs under the table

"Your little secret you're hiding from Ruiz." Angela said causing Nomar to frown at her, "You've been calling Isabel, his 14-year-old daughter."

Saxe glared at Greg, "How could she know that?"

"The numbers were in my initial report, the evidence used to get the warrant. You didn't cross-check them with the Ruiz file? I guess she did." Greg said as Saxe shook his head

"Like I told el Blanco, the phone could have been used by anybody. Maybe my cousin met her at school." Nomar replied

"Could be, but who do you think Ruiz is going to believe? You or me? Especially after I show him this." Angela said showing Nomar's phone where the picture of pussy was shown

"That's bullshit! That's a fucking fake!" Momar yelled

"Who do you think he's going to believe? No Vibora I never called your daughter, I don't know how the police got a picture of her pussy. And when Ruis finds out there will be nowhere for you to hide."

"And when he lets the Soldado Nation know you like to mess with little girls, then we'll see what you get used to. Or you can tell me everything you know about Lobos and your nasty pedophile bullshit will stay our little secret. Just sign the agreement here and here."

"Fuck you, you sell-out bitch!" Nomar spat in Spanish

"Fuck you, cocksucker." Angela replied handing him a pen and with a glare, Nomar signed the agreement

Eleni placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder and nodded impressed before they left

Saxe glared, "Not bad." Greg said before he left as well

Later

Naruto walked into Bonnie's school where her teacher was hosting an exhibit on old artifacts, "Hey." He smiled at her which she returned before they looked to Shane, "That him?"

"Yup. Claims to have known my Grams and wants to teach me a new magic called Expression." Bonnie said causing Naruto to frown, "He tried to take advantage of me and no one will ever do that again."

"I'll trust you on this." Naruto nodded before they watched Shane

"You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was found in Greece last month."

"It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Shane said looking to his students and their parents, "Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again. Regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock."

Everyone laughed while Naruto walked off as Shane looked around and said "Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." everyone got up and started to wander toward the exhibit, while Shane walked over to Bonnie "Hey, you made it."

"Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a badass." Bonnie said

"Nothing compared to Silas." Shane retorted immediately

Outside

Naruto answered his phone, "Edot what's good?" He asked and began to frown as she told him about her interesting day at the office on the Lobos Task Force

Finished

Eleni


	15. Chapter 15

Sing Sing Correctional Facility

Shawn walked to a table and sat down, and after a moment he looked up as Kanan walked into the room, before he sat across from him and the two switched shoes

"Thanks. Flatfeet are a bitch. You're lucky you got your mama's." Kanan said causing Shawn to nod as he rolled his eyes, "So you got any news from that doctor you been seeing?"

"Nothing new." 

"Well, what'd he say?" Kanan asked

"No improvement. The treatment didn't work. My knee's busted for good." 

"Then find another doctor. It's only been six months." Kanan advised

"I gotta face it, Pops. I can't ball anymore. So you gotta face it, too." Shawn frowned

"So what you doing instead?" 

"Actually that's why I'm here." Shawn said as Kanan raised an eyebrow, "I might be getting fired from driving Uncle G."

"Fired? Why would Ghost fire you?'

"Not Ghost. Uncle Nick and the others were some of my biggest supporters when I was playing ball, but now its like just my presence annoys them. Uncle Nick compelled me to either sell some stuff or awaken the gene. If I don't forget about ever knowing them." 

"Well seems like he gave you two easy options, so what's the problem?' Kanan asked

"I'm not like them."

"Kill someone and you will be. A teacher you didn't like or some nigga that took your bitch. You have to man up Shawn, Nick and them don't do shit at half speed, if your going to be around them as you are now your their weakest link. You my son, make me proud."

Shawn looked at his dad and nodded slowly before Kanan slipped him a number to a burner cell

With Naruto 

Naruto and Stephanie were with Adonte and Audrey at the gym, after finishing a family workout, as they sat down and just talked, "You want to be a rapper?" Naruto asked 

"Yeah. I saw some of the VHS tapes at the apartment, you can rap, I was hoping if you can listen to some of my lyrics." Adonte nodded

Naruto looked to Stephanie and shrugged, "You can't rap." Audrey said

"Shut up."

"Audrey, what we tell you bout that?" Stephanie said

"Don't put down anyone's dream." Audrey sighed

*Okay, spit a verse." Naruto said as Stephanie gave him a bottle of water, "Thanks."

Niggas iffy, uh, Blicky got the stiffy, uh  
Got blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh

Naruto and Stephanie raised an eyebrow and shared a glance,

Pop these niggas like a wheelie nigga, you a silly nigga  
In the hood with them Billy niggas, and them Hoover niggas  
You run up and they shooting niggas, we ain't hooping nigga  
Yo KB, you a loser nigga, up that Uzi nigga  
On the stoop, crills in my drawers, your girl on my phone  
She wanna fuck but keep her clothes on, I only want the jaw  
Man, that's really all I use her for, then I kick her out the door  
I don't want her, you can keep the whore, she fiending for some more  
In New York my niggas don't Milly Rock, my niggas money bop  
Blow a case a nigga throwing shots, I run 'em off they block  
Quarter milli in the stash box, I grinded for my spot  
Niggas talking 'bout that cash but my bag worth a lot  
I don't fuck with no old hoes, only new hoes  
Put my dick in her backbone, I pass her to my bro  
I don't love her that's a sad hoe, she a bad hoe  
I'mma fuck her then I dash home to the cash hoe

"You ain't serious." Stephanie said causing Adonte to pause

*What?" 

"First of all, when have you ever robbed anyone?" Stephanie asked 

"And you a virgin." Audrey said 

"So?" Adonte asked

"So, you can't rap about something you haven't actually lived through." Naruto said shaking his head, "Back to the drawing board, new style whatever that was, ain't it. And lyrics you can actually relate to would be nice, and tone down the cursing. You ain't grown little nigga."

Adonte nodded before Naruto's phone rung, "Yo?"

"Julio and Chase were almost robbed, Tommy got him. Meet us at the warehouse." Casey said 

"On my way." Naruto frowned hanging up

Moments Later

Naruto entered the warehouse to see a man in his boxers zip-tied to a chair, "This him?" Naruto asked everyone

*Yup." Casey said 

"Okay, senior, all we need is a name, who sent you, how'd they know where to find us?" Benard asked

The man tried to spit in Benard face and received a punch for his troubles causing him and the chair to fall over

Naruto knelt down beside the groaning man who glared up at him with amber yellow eyes, "Another wolf. We aren't big fans of repeating ourselves." Naruto said 

"You can do whatever you want to me, I no talk." 

"We ain't going to touch you." Naruto smirked before his eyes turned a searing red that began to glow causing the man to look confused before he yelled in surprise and pain as his arm snapped in an awkward angle breaking the zip tie

"What's happening to me?" 

"You body is trying to turn but I'm not letting it." Naruto said causing the man to look at him in shock before he screamed in pain again as his legs snapped, "Your going to continue to break every bone in your body until you tell us what we want to know." 

Standing up Naruto received a call, "Hello?" 

"I got eyes on your boy Nomar." A voice said

*Where is that mothafucka?" Naruto asked before he got his answer and he hung up, "Watch him, and do your thing." 

"Got it." Benard said as Naruto left the building not seeing Adonte hiding behind a corner having followed Naruto who got into his car and pulled off

Adonte looked in to see the man on the floor breaking and screaming and frowned in determination, "Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer."

Casey stopped the man from turning, "The serial killer that was turned into a vampire who is part of the fucking Hand out you up to this?" he asked 

"She said we was doing it for El Gordo."

"That's Anibal." Julio said causing Adonte to nod and leave on his bike while the others frowned 

"Go get him." Benard frowned getting a nod 

Later

Nomar was sitting outside a store watching the teenage girls fresh out of school walk by, and whistled as he licked his lips, "Hola." He said

Angela was standing by a pole looking at Nomar before she whistled getting his attention, "Ain't this a surprise." He said

"All I had to do was look for the closest Catholic school to your house." Angela replied walking forward, "You know I've been looking for you."

"I'm a busy man, bruja. But I like the effort on your part." Nomar said as Angela sat down

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Anibal Santalises."

"You know, your friend, Agent Cocks. He shrivels my dick, you know what I mean?" Nomar asked laughing leaning in closer, "But you and me, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Not interested." Angela said frowning, "Anibal. Hermanos Tainos."

"Never heard of him." Nomar said

"Now that our business is out of the way, lets say we have a little fun." Nomar said 

Angela pulled out her Beretta and placed up to Nomar's ribs, "You're right. I am a bruja with a badge. You keep fucking with me, I can shoot you in the street in cold blood, say it's self-defense. No one will bat a fucking eye. So you're gonna talk to me about this guy who got a fucking foot in the mail last week. I need to know what the fuck is going on, Nomar.  
I need to know what I'm dealing with. Is Anibal connected to Lobos?"

"That guy got a foot? I heard Ruiz got a head." Nomar said causing Angela to frown

Meanwhile 

Adonte arrived on his bike have followed the location on his father phone, he wanted to see how his father handled business, because he idolized the man and wanted to be just like him, he watched him from behind a car

Naruto was walking in a parking garage to get to his Pegassi Bati 801RR, so he could kill Nomar when 6 vampires suddenly surrounded him armed with Beretta Inox Pistols

"Nicholas St. Patrick. We need you to come with us." 

"Not interested. Excuse me." Naruto said trying to walk around the man when the gun was put in his face 

"Shit." Adonte said seeing this

"The Hand doesn't ask twice." 

"Guess we got that in common." Naruto smirked before with gripped his Karambit soaked in concentrated wolf venom and vervain before he attacked 

Vamp1 was stabbed in the throat, as Naruto turned his upper body with the knife and stabbed vamp3 that tried to stake him, and slit the throat of vamp2, cut off the fingers of vamp4 before he decapitated him, 

Naruto vamp sped to Vamp5 and grabbed his gun wielding arm and aimed it at Vamp6 that was charging them and made him pull the trigger by shooting the tendons in his forearm shooting vamp6 in the head, as Naruto stabbed him in the torso 4 times before slitting his throat before he took the gun and let the man fall 

Vamp1 gagged as he wondered why he wasn't healing, "Like it?" Naruto asked twirling his Karambit by the ring on his finger, "Spelled so that all wounds inflicted by it are permanent and it sits in concentrated wolf venom and version all night." 

Vamp1 glared at him, "Message for the Hand." Naruto blew the vampires head off 

Adonte watched in awe, as his father walked to his motorcycle and left after burning the bodies 

Naruto sped down the road on the bike as he headed to Nomar's location and growled in annoyance as he saw Nomar head into a building with other Sodaldo's as Angela walked down the road

Warehouse

Naruto meet up with James on his way to the warehouse, "Need to talk to you about Angela." Naruto said walking in as James raised an eyebrow following him into the room where they saw the boys standing over the dead body

"We got what we needed." Tommy said 

"And who sent him?" Naruto asked 

"Anibal set the entire thing up." Tommy said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow when Anibal walked in,

"Oye. You wake me up, drag me out my house, for what?"

"You hire this motherfucker to boost our product?" Ghost asked.

"Fuck,no. I never seen him before." Anibal said

"You told me you didn't know nothing about us getting hit, Anibal. You said it to my face. We're hearing a different story from your man here." Tommy said

"Turns out you were behind it the whole fucking time." Ghost glared

"Yo, why the fuck would I do that? Yo, Naruto, you know me, man."

"He ain't do it." 

"How you know?" Tommy asked

"Cause his sister is his Alpha and she would never give the okay to cross me." Naruto said

"Fuck that, do him." Tommy demanded

"Tommy, if you hire a hitter to pull off a job like this, you gotta make sure it's someone good.  
Miguel sacrificed his girl and himself to not talk. This kid gave us the name of a notorious vampire and then pointed us to Anibal, no. Anibal doesnt have anything to gain from hitting us, but someone does, so we shut everything down."

"What?"

"Spread the word its time we all had us another chat. Until then, no one gets product." Naruto said walking off

Naruto's Penthouse

Adonte sat with Audrey in her room as she did her homework 'You should've seen him, Audrey. It was like some Jackie Chan shit."

"I know dads a badass, day after I turned he should me how to handle myself with my new power." Audrey said said she looked at her twin, "You better be careful he don't find out you've been using that cloaking ring to spy on him. Why are you spying on him anyway?"

"I want to help him. Dad and our uncles were running New York before they were 18, I want to be just like him."

"Dad doesn't want us anywhere near his drug business." Audrey said

"What and be some law abiding citizen when we grow up? Your a hybrid, Audrey, and I will be one when I turned 21 if I don't activate my gene before then. We will live for eternity, if mom and dad expects us us go through forever and never killing someone than they are snorting what they selling."

"So you expect to go up to dad and tell him you want to help him in his drug business."

"No, I heard that some guy named Anibal is stealing from him, so I'm going to find him and kill him." Adonte said determined as Audrey looked at him in shock

Meanwhile, Naruto's Office

James sat down as Naruto sat on his desk, "I know you've been hanging with Angela." He said

"How you know that?" James asked

"Got eyes all over this city." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest, "I know all those old feelings came rushing back, more intensified but I need you to listen to me, you can't be with her. Even if you divorced Tasha, you can't be with Angie."

"What yo-"

"Her family is cursed." Naruto interrupted James

"Cursed how?" James asked.

"400 years ago, the patriarch of the Valdez coven placed a curse on his family. His daughter fell in love with a vampire and made plans to run away together. He couldn't threaten the vampire so he created a spell."

"What spell."

"No other supernatural being shall join his bloodline, to love a member of the Valdez family is to invite ruin unto ones self, ones family and friends. Every vampire, werewolf, and even witches that has fallen in love with a Valdez has saw his/her plans crumble, family and friends suffer before they died violently. There is no way to stop the curse because if I were to set up her death in any way the curse will just speed up. So stay away from Angie, she is a danger to this family. The only safe way to love a Valdez is to be human, which you are not." Naruto said causing James to frown as it was already to late, he had fallen in love with Angie all over again

Nomar was with Angie walking down the street along with Greg, "Bunch of calls went out late last night. Connect called a meeting."

"You got a name for the connect?" Greg asked

"Ruiz called the pendejo Ghost, said he works for the distributor of the Biju." Nomar said causing Angela and Greg to frown and look at each other

"Where's this meeting?" Angie asked

"Lok Sing." Nomar said before they heard tires screeching and looked to the road to see a black Pegassi Bati 801RR performing a Endo with the driver also in all black aiming an FN P90 their way before the trigger was squeezed 

Nomar was struck in the head, as Greg and Angela flinched before ducking as the rider drove off, 

Greg tried to get a look at the plate but the bike was gone already and Angie tried to stabilize Nomar but he was already dead, 

Parking Garage

The motorcycle pulled into the garage and the rider took off his helmet to reveal Naruto, who cracked his neck, before he sent a text, "Perform an Okey-dok 20 minutes before the meeting." 

Walking away from his bike, as he walked to his Challenger and opened the trunk, while the clothes he was wearing were ripped to ribbons leaving him in his briefs, Naruto quickly changed before he got into the car and drove away as the bike exploded, 

3 Days Later, Manhattan

Stephanie, Tabatha, Brittany, Megan, Keisha, and Tasha were out shopping with Shawn carrying their bags, "Yall, I don't know. Things got better between us for a minute after the thing with the baby."

"Right." Keisha said

"But he's still keeping shit from me. He's never done that before." Tasha said

"Maybe because you told him, you'd only ever say him as a salesman and not anything else." Megan said 

"I thought it was what he wanted to hear."

"No, it was the truth. Your comfortable with your life and don't want anything to change. Not everyone wants to stay the same, Tasha." Tabatha said

"So Nick, Benard, John, and Casey wanted to change? Have they ever hid shit from y'all?"

"We aren't underneath them 24/7, nagging about every little thing. We have our own shit going, that we need to worry about. You need to stop playing housewife and get your own shit popping." Stephanie said as Tasha frowned as Keisha saw something she wanted and walked off

"That club is the problem, Ghost was never like this before."

"His father used to own a club, that is the main reason he wanted one." Brittany said causing Tasha to look surprised as Keisha walked back over, "

"Ooh, girl, look at these. These are fly."

"I bought them in black last week." Tasha said

"Of course you did." Keisha sighed

Tasha looked at Shawn who was to close, "Is there a reason why are you pressing upon me?"

"Well, it's my job to protect you." 

"Who told you I need protection? Ghost?"

"No, I-I was just -"

"You need to back up, Shawn." Tasha said as Shawn felt crushed 

"Oh, well, you can protect me anytime, baby." Keisha smiled

"Leave him alone, Keisha." Tasha smiled

"Relax, girl, everybody knows that boy only got eyes for you. He'd jump in front of the damn 2 train for you." Keisha said as they walked off while Shawn walked back to the car

"What the hell was that?" Stephanie asked Tabatha, and the others as they looked from Shawn to Tasha and Keisha

"Something happened between them, we need to find out." Megan said

Elsewhere 

Angela and the others were meeting with Eleni and Frankie, "The Biju?" Eleni asked with a raised eyebrow

"That's what Nomar said. Word is that the Biju are some secret criminal organizations."

"It's a myth, we don't know their names, their faces nothing. The Biju doesn't exist, and even if they did, they are way out of our jurisdiction. Our concern isn't chasing a myth, but apprehending Lobos. Before he died Nomor told you and Agent Knox that this Ghost person is the connect and he wants to have a meeting." Eleni said getting a nod, "Good."

"Still think that is bogus." Agent Medina said

"Yea, we haven't heard shit about a big meeting with Lobos' New York distributor, and we've been shaking trees all over town." Saxe said as Eleni frowned

"Maybe you're shaking the wrong trees." Greg said 

"Or maybe this meeting is just bullshit." Medina replied

"It's not bullshit. It's legit intel that's been cultivated from a confidential informant. It's how a real investigation is conducted." Greg said

"Hmm. I don't need you to tell me how an investigation is conducted. I been on Lobos since you were sucking on your mommy's titty, Knox." Medina glared

"I was on your mama's titty last night."

"Where are we on fat man?" Eleni asked 

"Our opinion hasn't changed. If in fact, Lobos is looking to switch up his current connect, Anibal Santalises would be the most likely candidate. He's got the infrastructure, the relationships, and the disposition." Saxe said

"We've got guys on him 24/7." 

"Medina you need to be on him." Eleni said, looking at the man, "If he's the player you say he is, I want Agent Medina to handle surveillance personally. Saxe, you work up the warrant."

"Understood." Saxe nodded

"You stay on this distributor meeting. If it's happening, we need to be there." Frankie told Knox

"And Saxe, Valdes." Eleni said getting their attention, "Remember the both of you are lawyers, not federal Agents, you do not go into the field under any circumstances. Everything has to be done by the book." 

Eleni waved the two off and they left before she looked to Frankie, and compelled her, "Angela Valdes needs to get the fuck out of town. Soon as the opportunity presents itself your going to request her for a case out of New York." 

Frankie nodded

Later

Stephanie was sitting at a bar when a drink was placed in front of her, "I didn't order this." She said with a raised eyebrow

"It's from him." The bartender said pointing causing Stephanie to look over and see her husband sitting at a table smiling as he waved, "He's fine girl."

The bartender left as Stephanie smiled and picked up the wine before Naruto got up and walked over to her, "Hello, I'm Nicholas." He greeted

"Hm, look at you. Do you always buy strangers drinks, Nicholas?" Stephanie asked

"No, this is my first time." Naruto said 

"It's not polite to make a lady drink alone." Stephanie said

"Just want to be able to remember everything that happens tonight." Naruto said sitting down

"Aren't you presumptuous?" Stephanie asked sipping her wine, "What line of work are you in, Nicholas?"

"I sell people." Nicholas said causing Stephanie to snort and laugh before she lightly pushed him as he laughed with her, before he cupped her chin, "All the words in the world could not even begin to describe how deeply I am in love with you, from the first moment I saw you until the never-ending heartbeat you have given me. You are not only my love, but you are my soul. I feel so lucky to have a wonderful woman like you, a woman that made my life complete, a woman that makes my day by the time I wake up to the time I go back to sleep. I know our life is complicated and unorthodox but I wouldn't share it with anyone else but you."

Stephanie smiled at Naruto, "Happy anniversary baby." He said 

The two kissed 

"Since I met you, my life has never been the same. Thanks for making it better and happier. All these years, you have been amazing. As a dad to our kids and as my lover, I have been happy in your arms and I could see that we’ll be happier for the rest of our days. Thank you for being my husband, my partner, my lover and my best friend. I love you and Happy Anniversary, baby." 

The two had a romantic dinner and after proceeded to walk down Times Square arm and arm

"We should probably head home so you can prepare for your meeting tomorrow."

"I'll send a clone for that, I'm prepared to go deep inside my beautiful wife, till she says stop." Naruto said bringing Stephanie close to him as he inhaled her scent

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stephanie asked getting a smirk from Naruto before they headed to the car and drove home

Master Bedroom

Naruto leaned in and claimed her lips, delving his tongue inside too, causing her to whimper slightly. Stephanie brought her hands up to rest on his face as he began to deepen the kiss, even more, causing her to lean back in the bed. He began sucking on her tongue while he now hovered over her.

Stephanie turned the tables and began to dominate his mouth in turn while also tracing her fingers on his body. Naruto began to kiss his way down her body, even laying kisses on her dress. He reached her toes and tended to her pretty feet before he began to lift up her dress, kissing her beautiful toned legs as he did so.

She had her eyes closed in bliss as she eagerly waited, "Angh!" Stephanie moaned aloud as Naruto's lips met with her bottom pair and began to sensually lick and suck on her pussy. "Yes," she whispered, hoping for more. She spurred him on by running her hands through his hair. Naruto's licking became more prominent as he sucked her folds and dug his tongue inside of her which caused her toes to curl as he feasted on her.

Soon enough her entire body began to tense as Naruto picked up speed and became more focused on her clit than anything. He tended the button carefully but wildly, sending her mind to heights she hasn't felt in a long time. "Argh!" Stephanie whimpered as she felt two fingers slowly enter her while Naruto sucked on her clit with eagerness, all the while gazing at her beautiful face as she bit her bottom lip. He pumped and circled his fingers around very well to the point she could feel her orgasm reaching, but she hadn't felt it yet.

Naruto seemed to gain an idea and Stephanie blinked when she found herself sitting up, with Naruto underneath her. She then realized that she was sitting on his face as he stared up at her, feasting on her as she began to gyrate and bounce her ass on his face while he held her thighs to pin her down. "Nngh! Yes, baby! Make me cum!" she begged as she continued to ride his face until her rocking started to get slower and more focused

Then after another minute or so, he smacked her ass and that did it right there. She gave a moan of appreciation as she came all over his face. Stephanie, however, was able to keep her bearings and suddenly switched positions now face to face with his pole. She gazed at it in hunger and licked her hands, starting to stroke him off while he gave a light groan. "You're excited," she whispered as her eyes lit up while she neared his cock, her tongue nearly falling out of her mouth. "As always," was all she said before giving her husband's cock a long lick from the base to the tip.

She then began to lather up the tip expertly before sucking on it lewdly while also stroking the rest of him. Naruto gave a moan at the technique and then groaned when one of her hands flew down to his balls and massaged them as tenderly as she could. Stephanie sucked on his tip, stroked off the base, and massaged his balls all at the same time. Then to his utter delight, his wife puckered her lips as tight as she could and pushed his cock in, swallowing it down to the base.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto said aloud as Stephanie deep throat him repeatedly, never once gagging, as he bucked his hips forward, his mother still fondling his balls. Stephanie then moved her head back, sucking him up while she left. Once his cock was no longer in her mouth, and it was all lathered up she gave a grin as she wiped her mouth then took her gown off. Naruto gazed at Stephanie's tight toned yet voluptuous figure, 

Steohanie climbed atop of him and leaned down kissing him with all the love she could muster, Naruto returning the kiss as he grabbed her face. Stephanie was turned on more as Naruto ravaged her mouth with so much eagerness. She soon pulled away, biting his lip as she did so and positioned herself above his cock. "I love you."

"I love you," he said with Stephanie smiling softly and with that she sunk herself onto his cock and the two gave a pleasured moan. "Y-you're so ahn! Big sweetheart,"

"And you're so tight!" Naruto hissed out as his hands then shot out to her hips and he began to plunge the rest of his length inside of her. After a few moments of enjoying her incredible tightness and satisfying warmth, he began to get to work with Stephanie moaning his name the entire time as she rocked her body against her husband

"More daddy! Give me more!" Stephanie begged a she rocked her hips against his thrusts while he had an expression of pleasure on his face. Her wet tight warmth was gripping him like a vice, the grip he had on her hips strengthened and he began to rock his own hips with hers at a much rougher and faster pace. Stephanie sat up gripping her breast as she began to bounce up and down, no longer able to voice her pleasure because it was just too much.

Naruto then sat up and grabbed her in a hug, his face buried in her breasts. He licked and sucked on them as well as Stephanie moaned and ground against him as he pushed up. Eventually, the tip of his cock kissed her womb and she felt herself cum a bit. Then Naruto switched positions, rolling them over while never leaving her pussy. Stephanie gave a giggle as she was now underneath him while he laid atop of her and pounded against her ass as she lifted her butt in the air for him. their fingers interlaced while she could hear his panting in her ear. Stephanie's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she could now feel his cock pressing against her womb even more. "Shit, gonna cum," he growled out and in turn his thrusting became harder and deeper, now entering her womb.

"Do it, inside me baby," Stephanie pleaded turning her head to face him, "I want it...I want it!" She voiced as she began to shake her ass, feeling her own climax coming. "Naru I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She informed as Naruto gave grunts, his cock swelling up inside his balls churning as well. "Make me cum! Do it! Inside me!" she ordered and the grip he had on her hands tightened considerably as he gave a loud grunt, sounding off his release as he pumped her womb full of his cum. Stephanie, on the other hand, couldn't help but squirt, getting the sheets wet from their shared juices. Both were frozen still, riding out their orgasm together. Once it finally passed, the two relaxed, with Naruto still lying on top of her. He soon pulled out and rolled over taking deep breaths to calm himself.

He felt Stephanie move and she turned to him and moved to be on top of him, stroking his cock. she then leaned down and captured his lips, easily dominating him as she was starving for his affection, for his sex, his love. Naruto allowed her to take control as he simply enjoyed the ride. Once he was back at full attention, Hera slid him inside of her, earning a whimper due to how sensitive she was. Placing her hands on his face she leaned down while shaking her ass and licked his lip before saying...

"We're far from done." Stephanie said getting a smile from Naruto

Next Day 

Naruto and Stephanie were so preoccupied with each other that he forgot to send the clone to the meeting and just had it get the kids ready for school and drop them off before dispelling once it brought the car back

The Feds were watching Lok Sing, as the network were at a completely different restaurant, Ghost had to get to the club as a partial owner to talk to the cops because some girl nearly overdosed inside, 

Meanwhile Anibal was getting ready to head out and walked to a chair and sat down to put on his shoes when his throat was slashed

Adonte with a knife watched as Anibal tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't before he licked the blood off the blade and groaned as his eyes turned ice-cold blue and glowed as his sclera turned black, before he vamped out and pounced on Anibal, 

Catalina who had came to kill Anibal saw this and left the house as the young hybrid without control ripped Anibal apart

Meanwhile

Agent Medina sat with Saxe outside of Anibal's house, "According to Valdes, this meeting's supposed to start in an hour." Saxe said 

"Yeah, and Anibal's still up in his house eating pints of Cherry fucking Garcia. How the hell are they gonna have a meeting without him?" Medina asked 

"That's because there is no meeting. Valdes is full of shit. Who'd you rather bang, Valdes, Elemi or Frankie?"

"Frankie don't take dick." Medina said

"I know, but let's just say she does. Or she would." 

"Eleni is just asking for trouble she seems like she wants to stay in control of everything, so I'd go with Frankie. I like a broad with balls."

"Ah, I think I'd smash Valdes. She's always got that expression on her face like she's so fucking full of herself. I wanna see what her face looks like when she's full of me. Then I'll go onto Eleni."

"You mean half full." Medina said

"Fuck you." 

Suddebly someone ran from Anibal's house, and got the Other gang members to come with her, "What the fuck? What is it?" Saxe asked

"It ain't anything good."

Resturant 

John, Casey, and Benard sat across from Rolla, Tommy, and Ruiz, "I guess Anibal can't tell time. So how's everybody doing?"

"We'd be better if we had product to sell. I'm losing corners." Ruiz said

"Me, too." Rolla frowned

"Is that why you've been stepping all over mine?" Ruiz asked

"Those aren't my people. Just 'cause they black don't make 'em mine." Rolla glared

"They flying your flag." Ruiz said

"Bullshit. And if they say they are, they lying." Rolla frowned 

"Shut the fuck up!" John glared causing the two to look at him

"We may beef on the streets, but in here we're business partners."

"Speaking of partners, where's yours? We call this big, important meeting and Ghost and Naruto don't even bother to show up? So not only are they not getting us product, but he doesn't respect us enough to be here?" Ruiz said

"I suggest you be careful with your next words." Casey glared 

"I don't want no beef." Ruiz said putting hands up, "But I need product and if I can't get it from you, I have to look elsewhere. It's why I got myself a connect in Mexico. Says he can get us fish scale for half of what we're paying now." Ruiz said looking to Rolla

"We don't deal with the Spanish." Rolla said

"You want out, Ruiz? Fine, go ahead." John said

"But you'll be paying us for handling that snitch Nomar for you." Benard replied

"I didn't ask for that." Ruiz said

"Cause you didn't know. Your incompetence has exposed us, the fucka was meeting with the Feds in broad daylight on the street in your hood." Casey said as Ruiz frowned

"So you want to leave pony up the money, pack up your shit and leave the country."

"I was just playing, I'm happy with our deal, I just need product." Ruiz said as the three glared at him

"Keep fucking with us, you and the Sodaldo Nation will be seen as an enemy and you don't want that." John said getting a nod from Ruiz

"The hitter is Catalina, she's Hand, meaning we are exposed so we have to come up with a new system because we don't know how they got their information." Casey said 

"We will deal with Anibal ourselves, all of y'all need to be on top of your shit. Your people acting funny, cars following you, shit like that."

Anibal's House

Anibal's corpse had been ripped apart and put back together as NYPD was on the scene before one accidentally bumped the body and the head fell off its shoulder along with an arm 

The cops looked sick, "How long?" Kate asked

" It could be one or two hours, three at the most. It's like he was ripped apart by a wild animal." The CSI said as Kate frowned before she saw Medina and Saxe 

"Excuse me for a minute." Kate said walking over to the two, "Who are you, and why the fuck are you in my crime scene?"

"DEA."

"Fuck off." Kate told the two with a frown, "This is NYPD business."

"We were surveilling Santalises for involvement with Felipe Lobos." Medina said only for everyone to look at them incredubously

"You mean you were right outside when this happened? Wow. Bang-up criminal interdiction there, gentlemen. I think we'll handle it from here." Kate said

"Detective-" Saxe began

"Bye." Kate said walking off as Saxe sighed before Medina grunted and they left 

With Naruto 

Naruto and Stephanie were walking to the kitchen hugging and when they got there they kissed passionately, before Steph walked to the fridge, when the phone rung, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "That's Kate." He said 

"Answer it." Stephanie sighed 

Naruto answered, "Afternoon detective."

"Where are you?"

"Home, have been all day, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Anibal Santalises is dead." Kate said causing Naruto to frown, while Stephanie frowned seeing some of the blood bags missing, and the two noticed bloody shoe prints on the floor

"How?' Naruto asked

" Ripped apart and put back together. No witnesses even the DEA who was outside as it happened didn't know what was going on until we showed up." 

"Thanks for the heads up, keep me posted."

"Will do."

Naruto hung up as he and Stephanie stood outside Adonte's room and opened the door to see their oldest boy, covered in blood with a dozen blood bags littering the floor around him as he drank one greedily,

The two frowned 

After the sit-down, Ghost got a call from Lobos who told him about Anibal and his meeting with Ruiz, before Ghost went to the club where he met with Angela and the two proceeded to have sex in his office

Finished


	16. Chapter 16

Day Later, Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto was asleep when he heard Audrey's singing, and smiled before he put on a t-shirt and some sweats before heading out to see Stephanie doing their daughter's hair, "Stand out a mile, stand out a mile ♪ ♪ but, brother, you're never ♪ ♪ fully dressed without a smile ♪" 

"Watch that turn now, Audrey, okay?" 

"Mm-hmm" Audrey nodded

"♪ You're never ♪ ♪ fully dressed without a smile ♪ Hold that out a little." Stephanie coached 

"You sound really good." Audrey smiled

"Thank you. And you will, too, if you do what I said. Good morning, sleepyhead." Stephanie said to Naruto who was watching them and smiling

"Morning. I planned to sleep for another hour, but then y'all woke me up with those beautiful voices. You keep singing like that, I guarantee you'll get the lead." Naruto said 

"The 7th graders never get it." Audrey replied

"Yeah, but, baby girl, they never seen a seventh-grader like my Audrey St. Patrick. You come from good stock, girl, you hear me, huh? Your daddy's looks and your mama's voice." Naruto smiled walking up a little

"Mm-hmm. Whatever, negro." Stephanie said walking around the island to make herself a plate to eat as Naruto slapped her ass as she passed

"Gross." Audrey said hopping up to leave when Naruto turned to her

"Gross"? Give me some sugar." Naruto said boxing Audrey in as she tried to go around him

"No, no. Get away."

"Wait, wait. You trying to run…" Naruto asked before they hugged smiling and Naruto kissed her cheek, "Mwah. I love you."

"Love you too." Audrey smiled before Adonte walked in and Naruto glared at him causing Adonte to flinch and lightly rub his neck as his father had been breaking it all night

"Morning." 

"Did we tell you to come out of your room?" Naruto asked 

"But I have to go to school." 

"Ain't no school for you, get yo narrow ass back in that damn room." Naruto pointed as Adonte frowned and walked back to his room 

"Go easy on him, daddy. He was just trying to help." Audrey said causing Naruto to look at her, "I mean we can't die so he was going to kill someone eventually." 

Naruto frowned, and made to speak

"He wants to be just like you, didn't you want to be just like Minato Ji-san?" 

Naruto stared at Audrey, "Stop listening to me and your mom's conversations."

"I don't be listening, the walls are spelled to make sure that doesn't happen. I just be droppin' gems." Audrey said before she walked away after patting his shoulder, as he looked to Stephanie who shrugged with an anused smile before he sat down, 

"What you want to do? Cause this ain't going away." She said 

"It needs to." Naruto said rubbing his eyes

"That boy is just like you, he admires you, and just like you when he puts his mind to something there isn't any stopping him. And when you were his age you'd have already killed and stolen for your village."

"You telling me to let him into the business?" Naruto asked

"Better then him going out and fucking something up and landing in jail, or expose the supernatural to the world." Stephanie frowned 

Naruto sighed placing his face in his hands, "Didn't want this for him." 

"Neither of us did, we tried but this is what he chose to do when we found out we were having twins and I was worried what did you tell me?"

"Doesn't matter how many, we will love and support them as long as they are happy." Naruto said before he nodded 

Roger and Tatiyanna entered ready for school before Stephanie kissed his head, "We got this." She said before they walked over to their younger kids 

Later, 

Eleni frowned, at the Lobos Taskforce, "So we got fuckups all around, don't we? The meeting information from Nomar Arcielo was bogus." Frankie said

"But it's no worse than the potential key to the whole investigation getting murdered while you two idiots were sitting outside. Saxe, what were you doing there anyway? You were supposed to write the warrant, not go out on a field trip. And you distracted Agent Medina from good surveillance." Eleni glared

"All due respect, Eleni I hardly think I'm to blame."

"How so?" Eleni asked still glaring, "I specifically told you and Angela that you both aren't agents and have no business being in the field. So please share with us what was so important that you had to go sit with Medina at Anibal's place?" 

"Was asking him who would he screw between you, Valdez and Frankie." Saxe said truthfully as he was unknowingly compelled as he blinked and looked shocked that he just said that, and quickly tried to run damage control,

"Get your shit and get out, I'm getting you off this task force." Eleni glared 

*Ele-"

"Go!" Eleni yelled as Saxe sighed and packed his things, and left, "Medina."

"Yes, mam?" Medina asked clearing his throat as Saxes left

"If you were right and Anibal was the distributor Lobos was unhappy with, then Lobos had the biggest motive to call a hit. If we find Anibal's killer, there's a chance we could connect Lobos directly. We're gonna need NYPD cooperation for that." Frankie said

"I'll talk to Detective Beckett. Let you know what I find out." Angela said getting a nod 

Naruto's Penthouse

Adonte stood across from Naruto who had his fists wrapped, "What're we doing?"

"You've been trained to fight since you could form complete sentences, you were taught to always keep a level head in any situation but you went overboard with Anibal and came home to nearly drink us out of blood bags."

"I know, I couldn't control it."

"You need to get your mind off of blood, and as long as you don't have control you are a danger to Roger, Tatiyanna, and all your friends and the people of New York including us. You want to be just like me, well you have to learn to control that instinct."

"By fighting?"

"Your grandparents, Minato, and Kushina were two of the best killers to ever live millennia ago when they died I was made a vampire and by the time I was 14 I've killed 100s of people. I didn't want to pass on the family legacy of murder to any of you, but your all are going to be killers anyway. A war is brewing and the enemy knows who I am, so you and Audrey will have to step up and help your mom and I protect this family, but you will still have to answer to your uncles when they get here. Fighting used to be the quickest way for me to lose control, you have my temper so I get it's the same for you, keep a level head."

Adonte gulped as Naruto put his fists up, "Land a hit." Naruto said as he vamped out 

Nodding Adonte put his fists up before his eyes glowed an electric blue as he vamped out and sped for Naruto 

Leaning back Naruto from the jab to his stomach, and the clawed struck aimed at his throat Naruto punched his son in the gut causing Adonte to gag before Naruto soun around his hunched over form and elbowed him in the back sending him to the floor

John, Casey, and Benard entered to see Naruto kick Adonte sending him flying into a wall, and quickly they rushed Naruto, but before they could reach him they heard Adonte growl in anger as his skin darkened to a grey color and his eyes glowed as he gained wolf features (Micheal Corvin Hybrid form)

"He killed Anibal." Naruto said causing the three to look at him, "He wants to be a part of this life, so he has to learn everything over. We can't have a ripper running amok."

The enraged Adonte snarled as he rushed his father and his uncles who separated as Adonte punched the ground causing it to crack before he glared at Naruto who landed before he charged his father and dove for him but Casey grabbed Adonte's ankles and swung him into John's high knee

Adonte flipped on the ground and tried to get up but Benard kicked him in the chin sending him onto his back, holding his mouth and spitting out a fang, that immediately grew back, Adonte kicked his feet and did a windmill sending fire at his uncles and father before he landed on his feet and blurred out of sight and reappeared in John's face

Adonte clawed at John who dodged back before Naruto came and palmed the back of his son's head and slammed his face into the ground 

Adonte thrashed and began to try and bite Naruto, whose eyes flashed red as he forced his presence onto Adonte's mind snapping him out of his rage

Naruto released his son who panted, "W-what happened?" 

"You failed. Try again." Naruto said standing up

Adonte nodded 

All morning Adonte got his ass kicked until he learned to not fly into a murderous rage before they had a meeting and they met up with Ruiz and Stephanie, the 6 along with Tommy and Ghost walked with Ruiz and his second Poncho

"We're gearing up for my high holy day." Ruiz said

"That some kind of religious shit?" Tommy asked

"No. We're celebrating the day I got made born into the mighty Soldado Nation 25 years ago. Boys in my crew are getting snake tattoos on their arms so they can honor me, Vibora."

"But you're a wolf, cousin? Why snakes?" Adonte asked causing Ruiz to smile

"He was obsessed with Anaconda when we were little." Stephanie said before Ruiz could speak

"Prima." Ruiz said

"Dos decades in the game. Always seems like guys like us should be able to not look over our shoulder." Naruto said 

"Yea, sucks about Anibal but can't say that I was surprised, ever seen that guy eat?" Ruiz asked laughing but he saw no one else was so he cleared his throat, "I'm a businessman like you. I don't wish death on any man, except if it benefits my pockets."

"Well, now you can take over the Tainos' turf." Benard said

"I got enough trouble maintaining my own territory. I don't want to expand." Ruiz frowned

"What about that shit you were talking at the Chinese spot, about another connect?" Tommy asked

"I know a guy who knows a guy. But it's not your product's quality. Cut the bullshit you're here to accuse me of something or not?" Ruiz asked

"You had a meeting with Lobos, yes or no?" Naruto asked causing Ruiz to look at him and frown

"...No." Ruiz lied 

Adonte winced as a loud ding resounded in his head, "Anybody else getting alerted to a lie?" Naruto asked 

"Yup."

Black veins bulged around Naruto's eyes as his eyes turned red while his sclera began to turn black and he blurred forward but Stephanie also blurred and got between him and Ruiz with her hands on his chest, as Ruiz backed up 

"No need for that, novio. I'll handle it." Stephanie said as a wolflike growl left Naruto as he glared at Ruiz before he looked into Stephanie's eyes 

The husband and wife kept each other gaze for a moment before Naruto relaxed and nodded to her, "Let's go." He said

Ruiz watched as the men left before he looked to his cousin and grunted when she backhanded him sending him to the floor, Poncho flinched, "¿Realmente primo, mientes a la Cara de mi esposo y vas a mis espaldas para encontrarte con Lobos para ocupar Nuestro Lugar?/Really cousin, you lie to my husband's face and go behind my back to meet with Lobos to take our spot?" 

"Vi una oportunidad y la aproveché, falló de todos modos. ¿Porque Estas tan enojado?/ I saw an opportunity and seized it, it failed anyway. Why are you so angry?

"I am your Alpha, any moves you make you run them by me, first. Have you forgotten the chain of command, or do you wish to challenge me again?' Stephanie asked her eyes glowing amber 

"No, I don't wish to challenge you." Ruis said 

"Next time you do something like this, I'll kill you myself." Stephanie said before she walked off

Outside 

"Motherfucker straight up lied to our face, didn't he? Knowing damn well he met with Lobos about stepping up." Naruto growled annoyed

"Told you it was Ruiz all along." Tommy nodded

"Yeah, except when you said it was Anibal." Ghost said

"Except then. I don't care. Now I just want to kill a motherfucker." Tommy said before he saw Shawn by the car

"Yo, Shawn. You ready to finally get your dick wet?" Benard asked 

"Be?" Ghost asked 

Shawn handed Naruto a bag of money and nodded his head, "It's cool, Uncle G. I want to help." 

Naruto looked over the money amd smirked, "Good man. Go wait in the car, I have something for you." He said getting a nod from Shawn who walked off

"Really?" Ghost asked

"Ain't it time we let him step it up like his dad did with us?" Tommy asked 

"Kid ain't ready."

"Kids can be surprising." Naruto said looking over to Adonte who was flicking his claws repeatedly 

"How's he gonna get ready? Driving you around ain't prepping him for no real shit." John said

"Ruiz is too hard of a target. Shawn's green. He'll get himself killed. How the fuck we supposed to explain to Kanan, who gets out in a year, that he's coming home to no money and no son?" James asked getting raised eyebrows from his cousins

"Kanan's businesses are still seeing a profit, and it's all waiting for him to come home and if he wants Queens back he is well within his right to take it back any way he sees fit." Naruto said causing James to frown slightly as Stephanie walked up 

"Ruiz has to go." John said getting nods from everyone besides Naruto who looked to his wife as she sighed and nodded

"Tommy, you feeling Jamaican?" Naruto asked

"I'll go pick some up." Tommy said walking off

"If Ruiz is the source of our leak then we need to switch up our routine system again." Casey said 

"It'll be done. Adonte." Naruto called causing his son to walk over, as he joined him in walking over to Shawn, "The both of you are going to prove your worth to us by taking down a small Fleeca Bank franchise ran by a vampire organization trying to take over New York. Scope it out, get weapons, your getaway car then take it down and get out clean."

Shawn and Adonte nodded, "So go hang out, get to know each other better, because your partners now." Casey said 

Shawn and Adonte walked off together making plans to go shoot some hoops, "You think it's a good idea for Adonte to be out of our sight?" Stephanie asked

"We will have eyes on them the entire time." Naruto said before he looked to everyone, "Okay, we got to get to Audrey's audition, catch y'all tonight at dinner." 

"Who is this chick Tommy been screwing?"

"No idea must be special if he's bringing her around us." Naruto said as he dapped and hugged his cousins and they hugged kissed Steph's cheek before they all went their separate ways

NYPD Precinct

Yuri, Kate, and Misty were talking about Anibal's murder, "Nick says Adonte went out of his way and killed the fat man. He's handling his son." Yuri said

"So what're we doing?" Misty asked

"Far as law enforcement is concerned the way Anibal was ripped apart and put back together is reminiscent to murders dating back to the early 1900s making it the calling card of The Biju."

"Who are considered myths." Kate smirked

"Hm, we have no suspects or witnesses, and a contaminated crime scene thanks to Anibal's friends trampling all over the place." Yuri said before they all looked up when Angela knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm AUSA Angela Valdez, and I was hoping to talk to Detective Beckett about Anibal Santalises's murder." Angie said 

"What is there to talk about?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow 

"Give me what you have, and I'll give you whatever federal resources you need to clear this case. And you'll get all the credit."

"Don't make promises you can't or have any attention on keeping." Kate said causing Angie to raise an eyebrow, "We can't help you, AUSA Valdez. Short of a court order, we are not at liberty to share with you anything we have found on Anibal Santalises's murder."

Angie frowned before she left 

With Naruto 

Naruto and Stephanie were sitting With Rebekah, and Bonnie all four here to support Audrey in her audition, currently, some little white girl was on stage, ♪They stand out a mile ♪ 

"What part is your daughter auditioning for?" A mother asked 

"She's also going out for Annie." Stephanie smiled 

"That must be Suzie's fault. She played the female lead last year too, even though she was only in seventh grade. Must make the other girls think they have a shot." The mother smirked

"So your daughter's acting and singing skills haven't improved in a year?' Naruto asked causing the mother to frown as Stephanie, Bonnie, and Rebekah snorted as Stephanie lightly slapped his chest

"Be nice."

"What? I mean she's trying to brag about her daughter trying to do the same thing she did last year." Naruto said as little Suzie finished

♪ But you're never fully dressed ♪ ♪ without a smile ♪"

"Thank you, Suzie. Nicely done. Audrey..." the teacher called

"Little Ms. Suzie Q can't touch Audrey even on her best day." Naruto smirked at the mother who frowned at him and stood up before she walked away

  
  


♪ Hey, hobo man, hey, dapper Dan ♪ ♪ you've both got your style, brother ♪ ♪ you're never fully dressed ♪ ♪ without a smile ♪ ♪ ro dee oh doe dee oh ♪ ♪ your clothes may be...♪ 

Naruto and the girls smiled as they listened to Audrey sing 

With Adonte 

Adonte's leg was twitching as he sat in the passenger seat of Shawn's Camero as he was on his tablet and hacked into the security feed inside the Fleeca Bank 

"How'd you do that?" Shawn asked

"My dad owns Google, kinda have to know about computers and stuff." Adonte said causing Shawn to nod, "Okay so not much security, since it's small but chances are the employees are all vampires."

"Wooden bullets." Shawn nodded as he drove off

"We need to get a high powered drill to get into the vault and the safety deposit boxes, I bet those are loaded with shit." Adonte said

"We're going to need a getaway car as well. I know your dad and uncles have disposable cars around the city, you think they'll let us use them?" 

"We already need to ask for weapons, I think it'll be better if we are asking for one thing. Because my dad gave us this job he is going to need a cut of whatever we take." Adonte said as Shawn stopped at a light, "We just need to rob somebody."

A black 1965 Chevy Impala pulled up beside Shawn's Camero with some Koreans inside listening to music as Shawn and Adonte stared at the car and looked at each other and nodded before following the Koreans

With Naruto

Stephanie consoled Audrey who wiped her eyes of tears, "It's okay, baby. It's all right. It's okay."

Naruto blurred into the room, "What happened?"

"The school called. Audrey didn't get the part in the play."

Naruto frowned, and took a knee, "I don't know why they didn't pick me. I was better than everyone else."

"Come here, baby girl." Naruto said bringing his daughter into a hug

"It's totally unfair that's why. Audrey was the best singer on that stage, and they gave it to the little white girl." 

"Steph." Naruto said on his knee with Audrey looking up at Stephanie

"They should've picked her, not Suzie Spencer."

"I know how disappointing it is to work hard for something and not get it." Naruto said to Audrey

"She busted her ass on this, and they took it from her." Stephanie growled

  
  


"Everything you want in life you don't get the first time. You got to keep going for it." Naruto continued

"You think?" Audrey asked

"I know. You keep practicing, and next year you will be the lead, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, daddy." Audrey nodded

"That's my girl. Give me some sugar. I know you're not gonna run from me this time." Naruto smiled hugging Audrey as he looked up to Stephanie, "Go get your things, we will go hunting, okay."

"Okay." Audrey nodded and walked off

Naruto looked at Stephanie, "Something you want to say?"

"That white bitch paid the school to get her daughter the lead. They stole it away from Audrey. We need to do something about it."

"And that happens sometimes in life. We're supposed to prepare her for that. We can't go around correcting every goddamn wrong!" Naruto said

"And we can't roll over and chalk up everything as a loss either."

"I'm not telling her to give up the opposite. But she's not always gonna win, and that's life."

"Human life we aren't human." Stephanie said

"So you want to kill Suzie and her mom for our daughter to be in a play?"

"You damn right. Rebekah is waiting for me downstairs right now."

Naruto raised his hands, "Try to change the schools' mind first if that doesn't work then handle yo business." He said getting a nod before they shared a kiss and he walked off

Naruto peeked into Roger's room to see the boy doing his homework, and knocked on the door causing the boy to look up, "Hey dad?"

"Hey, me and your sister will be going out did you want me to bring you back something?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

Naruto nodded, "Okay when I come back I'll look over your homework then we'll play the game for minute."

"Okay." Roger smiled before with a nod and smile Naruto walked off, 

Later, Brooklyn, NY

Naruto was leaning onto his Apollo IE looking at his phone, as he timed Audrey who was inside the apartment complex, this apartment was listed as the address in the ledger signed by Catalina when she met with Naruto about sticking around in New York,

Audrey walked down the hall, her dad thought this would be a good way to work out her frustration, and she could hear the shouting from upstairs she paused when she heard a gun cock before it was placed to the back of her head, "Walk on, little girl we're going to have some fun." 

Audrey turned and batted away the mans gun-wielding arm at the wrist and grabbed him by the shoulder before she slammed her knee into his chest and had him slap himself with the gun

The man growled as he vamped out before he pushed Audrey's arm at the tricep and backed her up into a wall as the gun fired four times, 

Audrey ejected the bullet from the chamber before she forced the clip to fall which she caught and stabbed into the man hip who yelled in pain, turning into him Audrey stabbed the clip into his femoral into before she lifted him up and tossed him down a flight of stairs

Looking at the end of the hall, as a man wielding a knife ran forward and began to slash at her Audrey grunted and caught the man's wrists before she had him stab himself through the palm of his hand before she yanked him forward and bit into his neck causing him to yell in pain before he was dropped

Audrey's eyes glowed white on a black sclera, as behind her at the other end of the hall, a man with a stake appeared before he and Audrey rushed each other before Audrey slid on her knee ducking the swing of the stake as she grabbed the mans leg and tripped him up but she ripped his leg off completely 

Audrey vamped through the complex and began to kill anyone in her way before she got to the apartment and entered 

Catalina was on her way back to pick up her money when she saw Naruto leaning on his car as Audrey walked out of the house and tossed him the duffel bag that was stolen from Cruz, with a growl, the serial killer walked off

"Nice." Naruto smiled before he and Audrey got into the car and he drove away

Later

Naruto, John, Bernard, and Casey were sitting in Ghost's living room, "The lawyer and the cop that convicted Kanan are under investigation, he should be out within a month." Naruto said 

"Good, we need to get back on our shit." Casey nodded

"You sure you want your kids in on this?" John asked as Naruto frowned

"Not at all, but since they turned so early, something needs to be able to satiate their bloodlust until they can get a better handle on it." Naruto said sipping his glass of blood, "We got to get this bitch."

"No new faces, especially since Ghost is fucking Angela." Benard said causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Naruto asked before James walked in

"Tommy is on his way up." James said walking off 

Naruto frowned, looking to the others, "Deal with it later." Casey said causing Naruto to grunt

"I deal with it, I'll beat his ass, yall better talk to him." Naruto frowned 

Everyone walked out to see Tommy get off the elevator, "Hey, Tommy. " Ghost said

"What's up, everybody? I think y'all know each other. Holly..." 

Holly walked in as everyone raised an eyebrow, "Holly from the club."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You can't be serious." Naruto sighed as Tasha introduced herself to Holly before Tommy led them to the dining room

With Adonte

Shawn and Adonte snuck up the parking structure and peeked around a corner to see the Koreans hanging out with the car they

"You sure about this?" Shawn asked

"We need that car and weapons." Adonte said looking to Shawn his eyes glowing blue, "Time to tap into that wolf gene, Shawn." 

Adonte took a deep breath and sighed before he vamped from behind the car across the lot and with a knife and chopped off the head of one of the Koreans before he slid the gun to Shawn, and ripped the heart out of another gangster before pulling him close as a meatshield 

Shawn grabbed the gun and hesitated to fire and hid as Adonte tossed the corpse toward and with a bloodthirsty smirk rushed forward, 

Shawn began to think about Tasha and the type of man Ghost was, which was obviously her type so he needed to be more like him, strong, fearless, nodding to himself Shawn turned the corner and fired the gun but hit a wall as Adonte stood over the corpses of the Koreans with one being barely alive as he gripped his throat

Adonte raised an eyebrow at Shawn, before he tossed the last Korean over to him, and motioned for him to go ahead. Shawn looked down and closed his eyes as he aimed before he shot the man in the head

Shawn seeing what he did felt nauseous and rushed to the side to vomit, "You, don't puke around here. Leave no DNA." 

Shawn braced himself on the wall and nodded before he groaned as his head began to ache as if it was about to explode before his eyes glowed amber yellow

James Penthouse 

Naruto and his cousins their wives were ready to go as Tommy and Tasha were the main ones talking to Holly, before Naruto's phone rung, "Excuse me." 

Naruto walked away answering his phone, "I didn't know you guys knew the King of New York." Holly said

"You know about that?" 

"I'm a wolf from Clevland, had to meet with Nick before I could truly call New York home." Holly said before Naruto came back

"Yo, we got to go." Naruto said before he walked over to Tasha who stood up and he kissed her cheek, "Food was good, as always." 

Tasha smiled before Naruto turned to James and they hugged, before he walked to Tommy, "We'll talk about this later." 

"Holly, nice seeing you again." Naruto smiled shaking her hand before he kissed Stephanie, "See you at home."

"Okay." Stephanie said before Naruto and the others left

Later, Civello Taxi

At the taxi company of the Civello family, the Italian Mafia to see 7 members dead, as the head Carlo Civello, looked to them, before the lights flickered, "What happened?" Naruto asked

Carlo turned to see Naruto, Benard, John, and Casey all with masks and hoods on, "Look at this. 7th time this month.' He said

'7th?" Benard asked

'Though we could handle it on our own but now it's time to get you guys involved." Carlo said walking over and handing a photo of a man in a black mask, "He's been hitting us hard, he's well trained and whatever price you want Ill pay." 

Meanwhile 

Tasha and the girls were walking around the house as Tasha gave Holly a tour, "

"Holy shit. This thing is bigger than my apartment." Holly said in awe, before she saw a purse and quickly picked it up, "Is this Louis Vuitton? This thing costs, like $1,000."

"2,000. My husband brought it back from his last business trip." Tasha said 

"That's what I want. That is real love." Holly said getting looks from the girls as she put the purse down, "It's not about the gift. It's about the fact that he's thinking of you, and he thinks you're worth the money."

"I'm sure Tommy will get you anything you ask for." Tasha smiled

"Tommy wouldn't know that bag if I hit him in the face with it." Holly laughed before she looked to the others, "I'm sure your husbands splurge on you guys like this too?" 

"Yea, but we buy our own stuff before they even know about it." Megan said 

Holly looked surprised

"We own hair boutiques, nail stones, clothing lines, and clubs. So we don't really have to ask them for anything." Stephanie explained

"You guys got it made." Holly said smiling 

Meanwhile

Tommy and Ghost walked into his office and sat down, "We're all set with the Jamaicans for tomorrow." Tommy said

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck the merchandise?" Ghost asked

"Let's get one thing straight from jump. You don't tell me shit. I'm not a fucking child." Tommy frowned 

"You're acting like one bringing breezies over to my house for show-and-tell?" Ghost asked

"This ain't some skank-ass broad. Holly's different. She's special." Tommy said

"Tonight she is. Tomorrow morning she might be. Give me a fucking break. Come on, Tommy, you and I both know you ain't gonna feel that way in a month or a year." Ghost replied

"Why you care who I'm boning anyway?"

"Because you're fucking someone who works at my business, which makes this about my business." Ghost said

"Last I checked, you and I had a 50-50 partnership, which makes Holly just as much my employee as she is yours." Tommy growled 

"Look, man, that just means I can't fuck her either." Ghost sighed as Tommy looked at him, "But you better not have told her about our other thing."

"This ain't my first rodeo. Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Tommy asked

Ghost shrugged and Tommy stood up causing Ghost to do the same their eyes glowing amber yellow as they glared at each other, "Sit, y'all ass down." Megan said walking in with Tabatha causing the two to look at them and sit down

"Tommy, going to ask you this once. When you were fucking Holly were you snorting the shit?"

"We both were." Tommy shrugged

"You fucking dumbass, she imprinted on you." Tabatha said as Tommy smiled, "You know the rules man, a year, not during a one-night drug haze." 

"She knows nothing."

"She knows your close to the most powerful people in New York and you have access to some of the strongest and most purest form of coke that she ever had." Megan said

"You better not tell her shit about what we do, because you know how that will end."

"I won't. I got it." Tommy said getting a nod from the two before they looked to Ghost

"Tasha told us what she said." Megan said causing him to frown

"It's nothing."

"Your wife telling you that she jas only ever saw you as being the biggest drug dealer in New York City isn't nothing. You need to sit her down and make her understand where your head is at, and if she can't get with it, you need to leave her." Tabatha said causing Ghost to frown

Outside

As Holly was in the restroom, Brittany and Stephanie looked at Tasha, "We know what you've been doing with Shawn." 

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Tasha said shocked and afraid

"Masturbating in the backseat as he watched you, and then you let him see you in the shower." Stephanie said 

'That was just to manipulate him so that he would tell me what Ghost is up too." Tasha said

"Instead of asking him?" Brittany asked

"He won't tell me anything." 

"Then you need to figure out where your marriage stands. Because if you think what your doing is okay then we have a problem." Stephanie said glaring

"You need to trust him to have those kids' best interests at heart, not trying to undermine everything he is doing. Be his peace and his biggest supporter or he will leave you for someone else." Brittany frowned 

Later, Midnight

Adonte got off the elevator and walked to the kitchen, before he made his a sandwich and began to head for his room when Naruto cleared his throat causing Adonte to jump and see his parents staring at him, "Hi."

"You have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, Shawn and I came up on some weapons and a car for the job. We were coming up with a plan, and I was teaching him to hack the security system for the vault. Time got away from us is all." Adonte said 

Naruto nodded, "Take a shower, and get some sleep." He said getting a nod before he left

Stephanie and Naruto looked at each other, "So how was the school?'

"Convinced them to not think about money, but talent." Stephanie said getting a nod, "What did Carlo want?"

"His business has been getting attacked."

"By the same chick?' 

"No, it's a man. He'll be paying us for helping get rid of his problem."

"Okay." Stephanie nodded before she wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on her shoulder, "I love you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her

1999, One World Trade Center

19-year-old Naruto stood edge of a skyscraper looking over the city with Stephanie facing him as she stood on the ledge holding his wrist

"You trust me?" Naruto asked 

Stephanie smiled and stepped back still holding onto Naruto who with a single hand dangled her off the tallest building in New York, and let her go, and caught her again, Naruto searched her eyes for any fear or doubt that he would drop her, and found none, raising his arm so that they were face to face he looked her in the eye, "I love you." He said

The hybrid and his werewolf baby momma returned to the street, amd walked down to a store with Naruto going inside

Stephanie saw a Ferrari 250 GTO on the curve with a werewolf at the wheels smirking at her as he allowed the engine to roar, 

Walking over Stephanie leaned in the window, "Hi." She smirked 

"Hey, want to take a ride?" The man asked before Naruto exited the store with a Pepsi and Stephanie spat in the man's face

'Bitch!" The man growled getting out of the car and storming around the car,

Naruto dragged a hand down his face, as he walked by Stephanie and soon as the man was on reach Naruto punched his hand into his chest and with a smirk ripped his heart out, tossing the heart Naruto smirked at the car and motioned for Stephanie to get in

Naruto behind the wheel drove off and began to do donuts in the intersection, the two were enjoying each other so much they didn't notice the car until it slammed into them and pinned them against a wall

Laughing loudly they crawled out the windshield and left, hand and hand.

End Flashback

"I love you.' Naruto said kissing her head, before her phone rung 

"Poncho what's going?" Stephanie asked as Naruto walked over to the kitchen, "Okay, keep me posted.'

"Ruiz was just attacked huh?" He asked

'So what're we going to do?"

'My gut is telling me if he survives, he still needs to die. Him going behind my back and meeting with Lobos got me buggin' out yo. He violated and trust and believe he gon try and turn this into an excise to come up." 

"You dont know that. Maybe it'll be a wake-up call." Stephanie said

  
  
  


**Finished**


End file.
